


Seeking Approval

by Gameguy199, Kamefootninja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Drugged Sex, Drugs, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Master/Slave, Slavery, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameguy199/pseuds/Gameguy199, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamefootninja/pseuds/Kamefootninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oroku Saki has appealed to join the council of elders, a governing council that control the laws of the land and most things that happen throughout the kingdoms. But before he can be accepted he needs to make a good impression on the representatives that they have sent.</p><p>A Collaboration between Kamefootninja and Gamerguy199<br/>(ON HIATUS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The palace was full of activity. Rushing through the hallways Michelangelo did his best to hurry back to his task. He'd been ordered to scrub the large stone statues in the hallway. But he'd been forced to stop halfway through when he'd run out of clean water. Struggling to carry the water filled bucket Michelangelo turned the corner and felt his heart plummet slightly and he found Karai leaning against the statue had been scrubbing.

Karai looked from her slave to the statue, which was only halfway clean. "I thought you'd be done by now." She didn't sound too happy.

Michelangelo shifted nervously, panicking when it caused him to spill some of the soapy water onto the floor. "I….I will be shortly Mistress." He only had a couple more to do before he was finished, though he was sure that he would have more to do before the council's representative arrived.

Nervously Mikey watched as Karai shifted to look at him. "I do hope you're taking this task seriously. Ill not tolerate a slave who makes father look back in front of the representative from the council."

Shifting slightly so as to hold the water easier Mikey nodded. "I-i-im taking it very seriously. I just ran out of water."

Karai continued to glare at him. "Watch your tone slave."

"S….sorry Mistress." Mikey replied, looking from the water to the statue, he needed to finish cleaning it but didn't want to ask her to move so he could continue. "Did you need me for something?" He asked politely, hoping that she wouldn't be angry at him for speaking.

The last few years she seemed to have a growing resentment towards him and he wasn't sure why. As children they had been good friends, but Mikey knew that wouldn't last forever, no one really saw him anything but a slave, it had only been a matter of time before Karai had as well.

Lately she'd been especially cold towards him. Pushing him, kicking him even activating his collar making him spasm in pain if he displeased her.

Nervously he watched as she continued to glare at him. For several moments his eyes flickered over the small sword hanging from Karai's belt.

But a moment later his fear dissipated slightly As a voice called out. "KARAI!"

Karai looked in the direction the voice had come from before moving, walking towards him and pausing as she passed him. "You will be in my chamber after dinner. I have some more....experiments I wish to conduct."

Mikey felt his skin crawl. Shivering worse as Karai chuckled at his obvious discomfort. "Do not keep my waiting slave. Or else I may not be so gentle this time."

A moment later she was gone, leaving him holding the bucket of water his heart pounding with a mixture of fear and apprehension..

Slowly Mikey let his breathing calm down, eyes closing as he let himself a moment to relax. If he did as she said then it wasn't as bad, normally. There were times where it didn't matter if he behaved right or not, Karai didn't care if he was comfortable or hurt, as long as she got what she wanted.

He put the bucket down before he spilled anymore water. When he stopped his hand from shaking enough he got back to work with cleaning the statues, trying not to think about what Karai had planned for him later.

Scrubbing at the stone statue Mikey could not help but be a little confused as to why so much fuss was being made over the upcoming visitor.

He knew the person was a swordsman, a very famous one if what he'd overheard Hun telling Karai was true. And he serves some group that Karai's father called 'the council of elders'. He knew a little about the council, they had something to do with setting the laws of the land, but beyond that he didn't know anything about them.

It was well into dinner time by the time Mikey had finished his cleaning, he wasn't sure if he could have some food before he needed to meet with Karai, or if he would be allowed it. Sometimes she didn't allow him to eat for a few days if she was displeased with him.

After putting the cleaning equipment away he slowly made his way to Karai's quarters, nervous for what was installed for him this time. He hoped that it wouldn't be too bad this time but he wasn't holding his breath.

Taking a deep breath Mikey reached out, pushing the sliding door to Karai's room open before stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

Turning to survey the room Mikey's eyes roved over the rack of armor and weapons to his right, the large chest of drawers that held Karai's formal outfits. The small dresser and vanity she sat in front of when doing her makeup and.....

Against his will Mikey felt his breath hitch with fear as his eyes fell on Karai herself, who was sitting with her back towards him.

Before he could even speak her voice called to him. "You're late."

He gulped nervously, "S-sorry. There are.......many statues to clean."

Karai didn't move. "Come here......Mikey."

Again Mikey felt his heart clench in fear. She only ever used his nickname when she was mad.

Taking a deep breath to try and hide his nerves he managed to smother a whimper before he slowly walked closer to her. He knelt on the floor near her with his head bowed down towards the floor, not daring to look at her let alone making eye contact.

Karai didn't look at him for a while, letting her slave squirm in silence as he waited for her orders.

After several painfully long minutes she spoke. "Look at me slave."

Biting his lip Mikey moved, tilting his head so he was looking at Karai. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail and Mikey could tell she'd spent most of the day training with her sword as evident by the faint smell of sweat that clung to her. For a moment Mikey's eyes drifted across the bandage on Karai's arm. It would appear Hun had managed to land a hit on her during practice. The rest of her body was covered up by a black kimono with white stitching. And next to her......

Against his will Mikey found that two small cups sat on a table next to Karai, a familiar bottle with a green label sitting next to them. He knew this drink. It made him feel strange. It clouded his mind and made him feel like he was outside his body. But worst of all.......it made him..........aroused; regardless of if he wanted to be or not.

Karai smirked darkly as she noticed the turtle's eyes staring at the bottle; it was something that she used often if she didn't want to take her time with him. "Are you thirsty? Mikey?" He voice was cold and clear that she wasn't asking a question.

Mikey gulped, for a moment his hands clenched into fists before he forced them to relax again. Everything inside him wanted to refuse, to plead with Karai not to make him drink it. But instead he nodded his head and quietly answered as he was expected to, his voice almost a whisper. "Yes, Mistress."

Karai grinned evilly. "Pour us both a drink then."

The turtle was afraid he would drop the bottle; his hands shook as he poured the liquid into the two cups, only spilling a little due to his nerves before setting the bottle back down. On the table.

Karai chuckled as she watched Mikey's hands tremble as he handed her one if the drinks. The concoction only affected nonhumans so she was safe from its effects. But after he drank it Mikey would no doubt feel its numbing and enhancing effects. "Drink it, and swallow every since drop."

Mikey had only drank half the glass before he started to feel the effects, his head started to cloud and by the time the cup was empty he couldn't hold back the whimper, feeling the effects wash over his body in waves. The warm feeling started in his chest before spreading across his body, making him squirm as it pooled in his stomach.

In front of him Karai moved, slowly reaching towards her hips before untying the sash that kept her kimono closed. Mikey felt his breath hutch against his will as she began pulling off her kimono revealing her naked skin. "How do I look Mikey?"

The low moan that escaped Mikey was completely involuntary, his mouth hanging open slightly as his dilated eyes roamed her naked form. He knew her body intimately from their times together, but it still had an effect on his lower regions, causing his slit to part already, preparing for him to drop down.

He had to struggle to form the word "Beautiful" his whole body was relaxed, a stark contrast to the nervous tension that he had been feeling before. Her pale skin was far from flawless, carrying scars from battles and training, but his eyes were always drawn to her pert breasts, and the way her simple pricings caught the light.

A shudder rolled through Karai's body as she felt Mikey's eyes rove her body. Another shudder rolling through her as Mikey slowly licked his lips. Reaching out Karai touched Mikey's chin, forcing him to look up at her. "Answer me Mikey. How does my body look?"

With his eyes locked onto Karai’s he groaned, struggling not to touch either her or himself, not yet too far gone to attempt anything without her permission, even with his slit heavy from arousal. "Perfect." He breathed out, having learnt over time exactly what she wanted to hear from him.

Mikey's response made her smile. She moved, one of her free hands coming to cup one of her breasts, squeezing it before toying with the silver bars that pierced his nipples. She purred softly, loving the small jolt of pleasure that flashed through her. "Do you wanna touch me Mikey?"

"Yes. Please." There a small whine in his voice, licking his lips again as his eyes focused on the way her nipples moved around the bar, and her breast bounced slightly from the movements.

A light churr was followed by a low moan as he felt himself slip free of his plastron, exposing his member that was already halfway erect without him even being touched.

She grinned at his words. Again touching her breasts, this time using both her hands to tweak and play with her breasts. "Take off your clothes. NOW."

Mikey almost fell over himself as he moved to become as naked as her, groaning as the fabric passed over his growing erection. He was panting by the time he sat naked before her, staring up at her own naked form with a needy pleading look.

Grinning at the sight of Mikey's organ Karai moved, sitting back down in her seat before continue to toy with her breasts. She could hear him; as the drug took a deeper hold on him, he would find himself getting more and more aroused. She loved the feeling, making Mikey squirm and pant until she could feel the need rolling off him. Her fingers ghosted across her nipples, suddenly pinching them and moaning in response.

Her moan was met with a loud churr, the turtle squirming to try and get comfortable without touching himself, crawling a little closer to Karai's chair.

She was smirking at the way he pleaded with his eyes, seeing how much he was suffering just because she wouldn't let him touch; it was huge thrill for her to have someone so desperate to want her body.

By now Mikey had sometimes touched himself anyway, which always made it worse for him because he would be tied up, helplessly needy with no way to do anything about it.

She locked eyes with him, moaning loudly again before speaking. "Beg. Beg and I may let you please me."

"Please." She'd barely finished speaking before he whined out for her, crawling closer as looked up at her. "Please. I...I.it hurts." His hand went towards his crotch but he managed to pull it away with a groan, resting his head slightly against her thigh as his wide dilated eyes sought out hers.

She smirked down at him; the need he was experiencing must have been overwhelming. For a few moments she ignored him, continuing to play with her breasts. But when Mikey let out another needful moan she shifted, leaning back on her chair while spreading her legs a little. She smiled as his breathing increased as her scent wafted over him. "Service me. Does it right and I may allow you release tonight. Fail me, and....."

She let the threat hang in the air.

The scent was intoxicating, almost drowning out her voice entirely as his eyes trailed along her legs to her center. He licked his lips before pushing forwards, rubbing his beak along her feminine fold before his tongue flicked out for a taste. His head swam from her heavy scent; hips moving automatically even without friction as he let his tongue slip inside her to get more of her unique flavor.

The moment she felt him brush against her sex she gasped, her hips moving on their own; thrusting against his face. A second later she moaned loudly as she felt his tongue slip inside her. "Y-y-yes."

She felt his hands touch her thighs, spreading her legs a bit further so as to get deeper. She forced herself to relax, leaning her head back and taking deep breaths as Mikey worked

Mikey's little needy whimpers vibrated against her folds as he almost desperately pushed his tongue deep within her, using her own juices to slick the way. His beak was rubbing against her clitoris completely by coincidence, not having the brain power to focus on it willingly. His hands holding onto her thighs were squeezing gently as he tried to get closer, deeper, to get more of that intoxicating scent and taste that was making his erection that much harder and more painful to not be touched.

She focused on her breathing, working to prolong the pleasurable feelings that were rushing through her body. Her hands moved on their own, tweaking and pinching her nipples; not even bothering to be silent. It wasn't like anyone would care. Mikey was her slave, she could do whatever she wanted to him and no one would care.

A moment she jerked, her head snapping back as Mikey's tongue touched the bundle of nerves deep inside her. Her breathing became ragged, her legs shaking as wave after wave of mind numbing pleasure crashed over her. "K-k-k-keep.....g-g-going! D-d-don't you dare stop!"

Mikey's eyes were wet with tears, it was becoming so painful but he didn't dare stop, taking out his desperation as his tongue swirled, drawing patterns as he kept trying the hit the bundle he could feel inside her. He was shaking, but that only seemed to excite her more as the vibrations travelled through her sex. His grip tightened in his need, wet eyes clamping shut was a pained whimper.

For a moment the pleasure began to dip, no longer racking her body violently. She growled her hands leaving her breasts to grab the back of Mikey's head and shoving it forward. "Don't you fucking stop!"

She was completely abandoning subtle, not caring if anyone were to see her. All she could think of was the pleasure racing through her. Her body jerked and spasmed again. Then again and again and again; until she began to lose count of her climaxes. But he maintained her grip, keeping Mikey's face pressed firmly against her sex.

The slave was struggling to breathe, pushed so tightly to her sex that his head was clouded with nothing but her pure scent and taste, but he couldn't stop. He sobbed, trying not to let up on her pleasure but his erection was so painful, bobbing as she kept forcing his head and setting her own pace as she used him as her own personal toy.

Suddenly it happened, that line deep inside her was crossed. Instantly the pleasure became too much, making her scream and thrash her head from side to side. She wasn't a stranger to pain. She'd been beaten, stabbed, cut even tortured before, but this pain was different. It was stronger, sharper; it made her scream and her toes curl against her will.

She struggled against it for as long as she could, holding out until she felt she was going to pass out. Then and only then did she act; shoving her slave away, instantly ending the painful pleasure that was filling her body. She heard him stumble and splash into the small pond at the edge of the deck. She ignored him, working as hard as she could to bring her breathing back under control and to make her hands and legs stop shaking. It took several minutes but finally she managed it. Slowly she looked down at Mikey. "Come with me slave."

She stood up, her legs wobbling slightly as she moved into her bedroom.

Mikey whined loudly, wincing as he pulled himself from the small pond dripping wet. He made the painful walk into her room to follow her, practically collapsing at the foot on her bed while trying to hold back his sobbing. "P….Please...M….mistress."

She ignored his pleas instead going to her dresser and pulling open one of the drawers. She smiled cruelly as she instantly found what she was looking for, shed had it custom made just for him. Pulling the object out of her dress Karai turned, grinning evilly as she moved and knelt down next to Mikey shaking and shivering form. She could see cock was as hard as it could get, if anything the dig in the pond had made him even harder than before. "Do you want release Mikey? Do you want to cum?"

"Please." He moaned again, not looking at what she held in her hand but at her eyes, pleading and she could see the hurt and need reflected in them.

She smiled and led him back outside, before kneeling down on the deck and setting the object down before returning to her chair. She watched as Mikey moved towards the object, obviously knowing what he was supposed to do. Shed had the dildo made specially for him. It started out slim at the tip but as it went further down it got bigger almost doubling in girth at the base; which was easily 3 inches in diameter. Along its shaft were several bumps, ridges and folds to help stimulate him and at the very bottom was a suction cup that kept it from moving while being used. "Better use that mouth of yours and get it nice and slick. You have two minutes."

Even as dazed as he was Mikey knew what to do, bringing it to his mouth and sucking it desperately, trying to coat it with as much saliva as he could, but honestly he would take it dry right now if it meant he could release. He planted it firmly on the deck, still lavishing it with his tongue before looking up at Karai, knowing better than to move on without her permission. It was getting harder and harder not to touch himself, his hand moving more than once but just hovered awkwardly as he'd look to Karai's and pull it back.

She watched as he worshiped the dildo, slurping and sucking it loudly like some kind of whore worships a client. In truth she'd hoped he would go over his two minute limit but no sooner had it been two minutes then he stopped, looking at her pleadingly. Stuck to the deck the dildo was coated in saliva, some of it dripping down the sides. You looked at him, their eyes connecting as she made sure he knew she was in control. "Mount it. But no fucking yet. And don't you dare cum without permission."

There was nothing slow or savoring about the way he practically fell onto the toy, hissing as he worked the deeper base through his unprepared muscle. His cock twitched at the simulation and the look of relief across his features showed how close he was to cumming, just from having the toy sliding into him. He wiped at his eyes to try and stop some of the tears while he waited for the blessed order, hoping to finally get his release.

She watched him, a kind of horrible smile covering her face as she watched the toy vanish into his body. As the last of the toy disappeared Mikey let out a strangled moan, obviously try to stifle hide it.

She watched for him a moment, taking in the way he was panting as though he'd been running around. The way his cock was visibly throbbing and wanting release. The way he looked at her pleadingly.

Slowly she shifted, her foot coming out to brush against Mikey's cock for a second. Instantly Mikey gasped a loud whimper escaping his mouth.

Karai smiled, continuing to tease his organ with her foot as she spoke. "You like this don't you? You like having that big toy shoved all the way inside you. Tell me Mikey, what does it feel like?"

Mikey found it hard to find words, unable to hold himself back as his hips moved forwards, rocking into her foot for the much needed friction before pulling back to try and find the perfect angle inside him. He slowly repeated this, moving without permission and too far gone to stop himself as he whimpered loudly. It wouldn't take long for him to reach his peak, dangerously close from just the simple touch of her foot against him.

Karai growled, suddenly grabbing him and forcing him to look up at her. "DID I SAY YOU COULD START FUCKING YOURSELF?!"

The turtle was crying as he was forced to look up at her, desperately needing to move but her anger had forced him to remain still, shaking with need. "P……please."

Karai smiled cruelly at him. "DO NOT MOVE."

A moment later she vanished, disappearing into her room and out of sight

The temptation to move was almost unbearable, somehow finding just enough of his right mind to obey her command even with tears running down his flushed cheeks.

The drug had taken full after by now, it hardly felt like he was himself anymore, like it was a dream or nightmare that he couldn't control. He was light headed and panting heavily from the constantly growling arousal, eyes unfocused as he looked towards his Mistress's room.

After several minutes she returned, a cruel smile covering her face as she held a small metal ring in her hand. "You wanna fuck so badly. FINE."

She knelt down, roughly grabbing Mikey's cock before slipping the ring over his head and down his shaft before securing it around his base. For a split second the ring changed becoming warm as several sigils and glyphs appeared along the simple silver band for a moment before vanishing. Again Karai grabbed his head, forcing him to look at her. "You will not hold back. I want everyone to hear every moan, whimper and sound you make. Is that clear?"

The turtle’s eyes were wide as he saw what she was holding, shaking his head as he pleaded with her. He knew what that was for as well as he knew the toy he was sitting on, the punishment branded in his mind even through the drugs.

For a moment he hoped that her hands would bring him relief in time, but it only made it worse before the friction was gone and his organ throbbed in painful protest.

He took her order as permission, his hips rocked and ground into the toy, crying out loudly as he found the pleasurable angel he had been looking for, bringing both pleasure and pain from the over stimulation.

Karai watched as Mikey began to move, lifting himself up before pushing himself back down onto the toy. She moved, sitting back down in her chair enjoying the sight of Mikey fucking himself.

The turtles face was contorted in the mix of pain and pleasure, planting his hands in front of him so he could use his leg muscles to ride the flexible toy inside him and his sounds were echoing around them.

His loud sobbing mixed with his strangled churrs, letting everyone within earshot know what was happening, how desperate Karai's needy little slave was.

A moment later Mikey's head snapped back, a loud pained moan erupted from his mouth as Karai's foot returned to his needful organ

Wide pleading eyes locked with Karai's, whining with pure need before he started to beg, begging her to make it better, to make it stop, just begging for anything that would finally let him finish.

Karai smirked, watching as Mikey desperately fucked himself, churring and moaning each time the toy vanished inside him. She didn't have to worry about him cumming. The ring around the base of his organ would keep him from cumming; no matter how long or hard he fucked himself. Cruelly she laughed at him. "Do you like this Mikey? Do you like fucking yourself while I watch?"

His head shook automatically before he bit down on his lip, it was painful, but he couldn't stop it, if anything he craved it more as his cock throbbed angrily. "Y……yesss."

Karai's smirk grew. "Tell me Mikey. What's it feel like? What does the dildo feel like? Tell me and MAYBE I'll let you cum."

"I…….it's good" But his churr broke off into another loud sob, shaking his head again, trying to clear his head enough to think and talk, but the stimulation and denial was clouding his mind just as much as the drug. "N…..not Enough. P……please. I……..i need..."

Karai smiled. "What do you need Mikey? Tell your mistress what you need."

"Y……..you." He whimpered out forcing himself to meet her eyes. He didn't stop his movements though, not able to as he desperately worked for his unreachable release.

Karai raised an eyebrow. "Me? Whatever do you mean Mikey?"

Mikey's eyes were streaming tears, just wanting her to make its stop. "I…….I need you, t.to make it b…….better." He knew that Karai was in control of him completely, she caused him the pain and pleasure and only she was able to make it stop and let him get any relief.

Karai smirked. "Why? Why should I make it better?"

His loud whine was so full of pain, not able to think enough to come up with valid argument of why she should help him. He just needed it so badly, becoming a complete mess as she let him squirm for his own amusement.

Slowly Karai shifted, rolling onto her stomach exposing her butt to Mikey. "Stand up Mikey but keep the dildo inside you. It's time for you to please your mistress again."

Mikey stumbled to his feet, doing a he was told and not removing the toy, leaving it inside him and he took a shaky step towards Karai. His eyes roamed all over her with another whimper as a spark of pleasure hot to his groin just from the sight. "M…..mistress." There was so much need in his voice.

Karai groaned as she felt felt Mikey straddle her hips. Closing her eyes she reached back gripping Mikey's organ before slowly guiding his needy flesh towards her wet folds. At the same time her fingers brushed against the ring, moving it slightly allowing Mikey to come a little closer to his release. As Mikey entered her she moaned involuntarily, despite Mikey's age and small size he was gifted; easily 7 rock hard throbbing inches. She smiled as Mikey's hands went to her breasts gripping them as much for stimulation as for control. She bit her lip, taking a deep breath as Mikey lipped completely inside her. "How do i feel Mikey?"

The slight ease of pressure alone made him churr out happily, and sinking in her soft yet tight sex was almost maddening. "T…… you. I…….it feel so…….so good" He sobbed softly, buying his face into her neck and taking a long draw of her scent.

His hips started to move slowly, but he couldn't hold the pace for long, squeezing her breasts hard as he gave a hard thrust inside her.

Beneath him Mikey felt Karai shudder as their bodies smack and slapped together with each thrust. Against her will Karai groaned. Despite being treated as a slave Mikey's touch was oddly gently. His hands gripped, squeezed and massaged her breasts, his fingers seeming to focus on her nipples; pinching and rubbing them. The contact made her moan, her own orgasm rapidly approaching as he thrust in and out of her at a rapidly increasing pace

Mikey's was crying out loudly, his thrusts desperate, holding Karai like she was the only thing that mattered to him right now. He pinched her nipples hard, barely holding himself from biting into her neck, only previous punishments and training holding him back from marking her.

Time stopped mattering to her. Her nerves felt like they were on fire, the force of Mikey's thrusts shaking her whole body. Her body clamped down around Mikey's organ, making the small turtle cry out in pleasure. Hours could have passed and she wouldn't have cared. She loved this, having this kind of power over him. He'd keep fucking her until she said for him to stop.

The turtle’s whimpers started to turn back into soft pleading, quietly begging as he continued to drive into her with more force. The neck was wet with his tears and drool, but neither of them seemed to care as the arousal heightened almost impossibly.

Slowly Karai began to reach back, tightly gripping his organ in her hand before slowly removing him from her body. Gently her fingers toyed with the ring, spinning it against his needy flesh. "Beg slave."

His eyes widened, looking at her like she was offering him life itself. "P…..please Mistress." Somehow he managed to form the words whining as he played with his cock, teasing him with the possibility of finally letting get his much needed release.

She squeezed his cock tighter, making him moan loudly. At the same time she shifted the ring, moving it to midway up Mikey's cock, allowing him to feel more pleasure. "More slave."

Mikey's hips thrusted up into her hand, churring while the feeling got better but making him even more sensitive. "P....please. I.it feels so good S.so close..." He could practically feel his relief while she held him completely in her hand, having complete control over everything.

Karai smiled to herself as she felt Mikey shaking and quivering against her. Slowly she moved the ring, stopping it at the base of Mikey's head. "Thank me slave. Thank your mistress for letting you feel such pleasure."

"T…..thank you. T…….thank you so much I Ahhhh!" His cock was twitching in her hand, throbbing angrily at being restrained for so long.

Suddenly in a single swift motion Karai pulled the ring off his cock. A moment later Karai felt Mikey shudder as the magic of the ring left his body

The feeling alone caused Mikey to cry out, the slightest touch sending him over the edge with an almost painful churr as he emptied himself, moving his hips quickly throughout his mind-numbing orgasm. For a minute his vision went blank from the intensity.

When he came back to his senses he was a shivering mess at Karai's feet, quietly muttering his thanks and praises to Karai.

Karai looked down at him. She could feel him cum clinging to her back. Slowly she turned, showing him the white splatterings that covered her skin. "Lick it up. ALL OF IT."

It was a struggle for Mikey for to move. Slowly he managed to sit up enough to flick his tongue out and taste himself, shuddering at the taste. The drug was starting to slowly fade from his system, but it was slow and he was scared of getting aroused again while he bathed and cleaned her soft skin with his tongue.

Despite her annoyance at being covered in his seed, Karai could not help but groan slightly at the feeling of his tongue brushing against her skin. Of course she wasn't just doing this to humiliate Mikey. By lapping up his cum it would counteract the drug he'd drunk. By the time he was done he'd no doubt be back to his right mind.

When he was finished Mikey sat shivering at her feet, his arms wrapped around himself and looking down at the floor.

"T……..thank you. Mistress." His voice was quiet, clearly still crying but able to control himself now and cry quietly. He hated it, feeling so ashamed for what she'd turned him into, but knowing that he had no to stop it. She had complete control of him, she always had.

She turned, looking down at him for a moment before standing up and walking into her room. "Get dressed and get out."

With a nod he quickly got dressed, feeling weak and lightheaded still, but he was used to it. Karai had been using the drug for a few years, but lately she seemed to enjoy it almost every time she called him into her quarters.

Once he finally managed to get back to his room, laughed at by the few people who passed him that must of heard what happened, he collapsed onto his tatami. It was a while before he managed to cry himself to sleep, finally letting everything weigh down on him and consume him into darkness.

As bad as servicing Karai could be the dreams afterwards were what he dreaded most. It wasn't that they were nightmares, though he often had them......it was that the drug stirred up painful memories......memories of his mother and the time before he and his family had been captured and enslaved.

They had lived a simple life, by no means rich but his mother earned just enough to stop them from being poor. And their village was small. Small enough that he doubted anyone had heard of the attack. And those that did hear wouldn’t have cared.

He'd often recall her voice, the feeling of her hands touching his shoulders or hugging him. The smell of the food she’d prepare for breakfast or the way she’d call to him that it was time to eat.

If he could go back, then he would had been a better son. Would have cleaned his room more often, not argued with his family as much, done his chores when he was told to. But none of that mattered anymore.

Those were the things he dreamed of after the drug. The moments of growing up with a family and having fun. Of just being a kid and able to play and dream the day away.

He dreamed of the time long ago, when he was a person, and not just a slave.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole palace had been cleaned, the banquet prepared and one of their finer living quarter cleared in preparation for the arrival of the council's representative.

Around midday he arrived and requested to be taken straight to Oroku Saki to make his own introduction instead of being announced by one of the servants.

Saki and Karai were in his throne room, having already been alerted of his arrival.

Neither of them had expected the representative to be a mutant, but if they were surprised then they hid it well.

The turtle was dressed mostly in black, wearing wrappings up his arms and legs to cover most of his light green skin. The twin katana strapped to his back, as well as the two shorter swords that were sheathed at the hip were plainly visible, displaying that he was more than just a lower status member, which was uncommon but not unheard of for a mutant.

He introduced himself as Leonardo.

He paused as he entered the throne room, his eyes roving over the lavage display that had been set up for him. in front of him a large silk red carpet had been laid out and led towards the thrones that sat in the middle of the room. flanked on either side of the rug were rows of servants, warriors and slaves all of them with their heads bowed so low that he couldn't see their faces. Despite this he could feel their eyes watching his every move. 

Moving down the carpet leo bowed slightly at Lord Saki as he came to a stop in front of the throne. Scanning the people in front of him Leo's eyes roved over Oroku saki, his daughter and......Leo raised an eyeridge as he found a small turtle centered and standing behind them.

Taking a small breath. "Greeting Lord Saki. I hope the day finds you well."

"As well as could be expected. Leonardo." The lord stated as he studied the representative silently, taking note of his appearance, his weapons, the way he stood as though constantly alert.

Saki knew his reputation preceded him. His clan accepted nothing but the best and he ruled with a firm and strict set of rules that were sometimes seen as too harsh. He would not be surprised if he found the council had sent this mutant to test his humility.

Mikey's eyes widened as he dared to look up from where his head was bowed respectfully low. He hadn't expected to see another turtle like himself.

Since being taken from his village and family as a child he'd only ever seen one other mutant turtle like him, and he held a much higher position in the clan and never had much need to be anywhere around him.

"Do you have a message for me? Or should my daughter take you to your quarters so you may rest from your long journey. "

Karai's eyes flicked to her father, he hadn't mentioned before that he wanted her to the one to show him around and make a good impression on him, though she wasn't surprised.

Sighing softly Karai nodded and stood up. "Of course father. Master leonardo if you follow me. Sl-Michelangelo follow."

Jumping slightly at the use of his full name mikey moved, falling several steps behind karai as she moved to join their guest, Before leading him from the great hall and into a corridor.

Remaining several steps behind karai and their guest mikey felt a slightly twinge of pain with Each step he took. Last night's 'experiments' must have been rougher than he'd thought. Keeping his head bowed Mikey frowned slightly at the sound of karai's voice.

She was being polite, lightly chatting with the turtle swordsman as they slowly moved through the corridor before pausing as they came to an intersection.

"I do apologize master leonardo but I have an appointment I simply cannot miss. My sl......I mean.....servant will show you the rest of the way."

As she spoke karai smiled at leo while at the same time touching his shoulder in a manner that was friendly but at the same time slightly flirtatious.

A moment later she moved, turning away for leonardo before moving up another corridor and vanishing from sight.

Leonardo watched her leaving, following her with her eyes before turning back to the smaller turtle, who clearly seemed uncomfortable, obviously trained for following orders and not taking on responsibilities.

"Michelangelo, did she call you?" When Mikey nodded he smiled slightly. The whole time he had been talking to Karai he had been friendly but firm, he wasn't here to make friends, he was here for business after all.

"Show me to my quarters then, I'd rather get more comfortable before this feast they are laying out tonight."

Mikey shifted nervously. "I.it's down this corridor and to the left, in the west wing." When Leonardo just lifted an eyeridge and gestured for him to lead the way, he hesitated.

As a slave he was trained to always walk behind everyone of higher status, keeping out of the way and out of sight whenever possible if he wasn't needed.

When the smaller turtle didn't move Leonardo felt a slight pang of annoyance flashed through him. He'd been traveling for several hours, he wanted to sit down and relax a bit.

His eyes scanned the smaller turtle trying to find out why he wasn't doing as he'd been asked. The smaller turtle wore a simple light green tunic with brown pants. Both sets of garments were cheap but not obviously so. He wore no jewellery or ornamentation except.....

Leo's eyes widened as his eyes found the thick metal collar around the turtle's neck. At first he'd assumed Michelangelo was a servant but now it made sense. Even though they had stopped themselves from using the word, this turtle was a slave.

Slavery was a very taboo subject, it was legal but the line between legal and illegal slavery was very fine and often blurred. This was something he would definitely have to explore while here, it would be something that would affect his final report back to the council greatly.

Mentally kicking himself Leo spoke again, this time in a softer less demanding and authoritative tone. "Michelangelo would you please guide me to my room? I do not know the way."

For a moment Mikey hesitated again. Even if the bigger turtle was speaking softer now he wasn't sure what to do. He'd been given an order by karai. And failing to follow that order would result in some very nasty and painful punishments. But on the other hand so could violating the protocols he had drilled into his head over the years.

Biting his lip mikey made up his mind.

"O.of course. S.sorry Master." Mikey tried to keep the shaking out of his voice but he was too nervous, bowing respectively low. He took a shaky breath before stepping forwards, slowly making his way down the corridor, staying only slightly in front of the swordsman, eyes constantly flicking to make sure he wasn't displeased with him. He didn't dare speak again unless directly spoken to.

As they moved down the corridor Leo watched his guide. The fear and nerves coming off him was obvious from the way he moved and the way his eyes kept jerking to look back at him.

But there was more it, a small limp in his gate told him that the smaller turtle had been injured lately.

In the back of his mind Leo wondered what had happened to him. Had he committed some transgression against those he served? Had he attempted to escape and been beaten as a result? Or had he been injuried in the course of his duties.

"H-here.....we are."

Arriving at the entrance the slave took a few steps back, to once again stand behind Leonardo and bow deeply, keeping his head down as he waited for his next instructions.

So far the mutant swordsman hadn't spoken to him more than he needed, but Mikey could feel his eyes on him, Leonardo seemed to be studying him and it put him even more on edge.

"I.is there something else you n.needed, Master?"

Leo considered the offer, curious about this slave and how he was treated, but he could feel that the smaller was probably too nervous of him right now to speak for any length of time.

Smiling pleasantly Leo spoke. "Would you inform lord saki that I will relax for a few hours?"

The smaller turtle nodded and bowed. "Of course Master."

Frowning at that, Leo shook his head. "Not master, just Leo."

He watched closely, noting the way the turtles eyes widened slightly while his stance shifted nervously. "I.....I......i'm sorry ma-sir."

Again Leonardo frowned. Sir was better than master but....not by much.

Once he was sure that he was being dismissed Mikey backed up, not turning his back to the other turtle until he was a few feet away. When he did turn to leave he moved a little too quickly, wincing at the pain it caused in his lower regions before heading back toward the Shredder's throne room to pass on Leonardo's message.

He watched as the smaller turtle backed up and bowed deeply before moving back down the corridor and towards the throne room, leaving him alone in the room.

Sighing deeply Leo scanned the room he was in, noting that it was lavishly decoration with a large bed, chest of drawer, a floor to ceiling mirror and a stand for his weapons and armor. Off to one side of the room a doorway led to a private bath that was easily as large as the room he was in now.

Moving towards the bed Leo reached up and began to pull of his armor, setting it on the bed along with his sword and travel pack. It felt good to remove the extra weight, he'd been carrying it for almost 12 hours.

Stretching his tense muscles he groaned softly before moving towards the bathroom. Stepping through the door he once again found the room to be lavishly decorated. Two large soaking pools one filled with naturally heated water while the other appeared to be filled with water that was room temperature; filled most of the room. Immediately to his right was a small closet for him to put his clothes or other bathing supplies.

Moving towards the warmer pool he dipped his toe into the water, smiling as he found it was of pleasant temperature.

Slowly he sank into the water, allowing himself to sink up to his neck in the softly steaming water.

While the warm water soothed his muscles he allowed his mind to wander to his mission.

Oroku Saki had appealed to join the council of elders, a title that many ask but few are ever granted.

His kingdom was one of the largest and more successful than many of the applicants that had been discussed over the years. But there was talk and speculations about how it gained that rank by force and cruel means, very rarely had rumours held any power over the council, but they had enough doubts to send Leo to find the truth of whether this man was a tyrant.

With a deep sigh he began his bathing routine, finding many different kinds of lotions and soaps displayed out for him use.

The fact that Saki supported slavery alone would sway a few of the members against him.

In truth Leo found the idea and practice of slavery revolting. The idea of removing a person's rights and treating them like property was horrible. But at the same time he had been taught to respect other cultures even if he didn't agree with their beliefs. 

In the back of his mind Leo made a note to try and speak with Michelangelo. Master splinter had always said the greatest mark of a man is how he treats those who serve him, and not how he treats his equals.

For a moment Leo allowed his mind to focus on the young mutant turtle. He was young, couldn't be over 19 or 20 years of age. He was thin, thinner than was normal for their kind. But it was the way Michelangelo had acted that interested him the most.

Obviously he'd been told there was a certain way he was expected to act. But Michelangelo had seemed almost afraid of him. As though he'd expected to be struck at any moment for some transgression.

Despite himself leo felt his heart clench slightly. He was a warrior. He'd fought and killed people, but that didn't mean he liked the sight of people being afraid of him

He knew that he would have to keep an eye on how Saki and his daughter treated their slave.

Michelangelo had tried to hide his limp but it must have been hurting, judging by the way he was walking he seemed to be at least somewhat used to it. But it was no long standing injury, the brief look of pain he had seen told Leo that the pain was fresh and gained recently. He'd suffered and seen enough injuries from battle to be able to tell the difference.

The feast tonight should give him more insight. Letting him see how the Slaves and servants were treated and if others acted as scared as Michelangelo. He would do his best to appear non-threatening towards them.

xXxXxXx

The feast was like the rest of the palace, lavish and opulent. All around him Leo watched as warriors, nobles and others of importance eat and talked; while servants and slaves moved about bringing food or drink whenever it was called for.

Leo had forgone most of his armour and weapons, not wanting to give off the impression that he distrusted the Lord, or that he was trying to appear hostile.

Instead he wore a short black silken kamishimo, his legs showing the dark wrappings he always wore around his limbs since as a mutant he had no need of shoes. The only weapons he visibly wore were his favoured chisa sword and tanto, strapped in their sheaths at his hip.

Keeping his eyes open he quickly found the slave he'd met earlier. The small turtle seemed to be primarily owned by Lord Saki's daughter Karai. Throughout the meal Michelangelo stood several steps behind karai, only moving forward when he was called, otherwise remaining almost perfectly still.

He watched them closely. Noting how several time Karai paused while summoning him. It was rather obvious she was behaving out of character. No doubt she normally ordered him around with little regard for his feelings. Michelangelo on the other hand seemed to be very uncomfortable with all the people around, his eyes often jerking around nervously. A few times as a tray of food was carried in front of him Leo would see that the slave would lick his lips for a moment.

Suddenly Leo felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he found himself looking at a new turtle.

"So. You must be this famous swordsman I've heard so much about." The other turtles voice was gruff, clearly holding some importance and a complete contrast to Michelangelo timid nature.

He had a dark emerald colour to his skin, which was littered with battle scars, the worse of which was a long and jagged scar that ran down over his left eye.

"I gotta say, Hun forget to mention the fact you were a mutant turtle." The emerald warrior smirked, his yellow green eyes sparked with curiosity, clearly impressed by what he'd apparently been told about Leo.

"Raphael in one of the commanders in charge of our army. He trains our troops and works with a small team on battle strategies." Karai explained. He was loud and crude but got the job done, having a friendly rivalry with Karai when they trained together. The only time she had seen him put into place and behave was for her father, who she noticed him looking at from the corner of his eye, making sure he wasn't overstepping his mark.

Leo smiled and nodded politely. "I must say that I'm glad to see Lord Saki has mutants on the payroll, and not just as slaves." Leo's voice was light and almost joking, carefully watching for their reactions.

There were quite a few mutants around the table and wondered how many of them were for show, no doubt influenced by the fact that he was not human himself.

Raphael's eyes narrowed slightly at the swordsman's remark. "Lord saki employees those who have uses to him."

Leo nodded. "So you help manage lord saki's armies?"

Raph nodded a wide grin covering his face. "Yeah. Its tough but it's an honor. Plus it gives me a chance to practice my fighting."

Leo chuckled. "Yes...fighting people who take orders from you....thats practice."

Again raph frowned, a slight spark of anger bubbling up in his stomach. "Maybe you and I should fight."

Leo looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Perhaps. I'm sure we'll have a chance to do so before I have to leave."

Raph opened his mouth to respond but was cut off as someone called to him. Watching as raph moved away Leo's eyes flickered towards Michelangelo, curious how the small turtle had reacted to the larger turtles presence.

The little slave was watching the other turtle closely. Even though he was nervous he seemed curious as well, enough that Leonardo guessed that they knew each other but not very well at all. The warrior had barely spared Michelangelo a glance, and when he had it had been brief.

Karai was watching Leo very carefully, seeing how he kept looking at her slave. She looked back at Michelangelo, and almost immediately he looked down at the floor, shifting awkwardly with the same wince that Leo had noticed before.

"Master Leonardo, has Michelangelo done something to offend you? You keep looking at him."

"No. In fact he was very polite." Leo didn't want to get him in trouble, so he pulled his eyes away to focus on Karai instead.

"In fact I'm curious as to how you acquired him. As you may know, the council has no slaves of their own." He couldn't completely hide the bite from his voice, but he tried to stay civil and polite, giving them an opportunity to explain to him and convince him that Michelangelo was obtained legally.

Shredder nodded. "I have heard that yes. Although I do not understand why they choose to live so, it is their choice to make."

A Thoughtful look spread across saki's face. "As for how I acquired him. He was originally a gift for karai when she was a child. Sadly running my kingdom means I have precious little time to spend with my family. I purchased Michelangelo so that he might play with her when I could not."

Despite his attempts to remain calm leo felt his grip on his water glass tighten slightly. The way saki was talking....you'd think the smaller turtle was a dog or a teddy bear. If Saki noticed his reaction he ignored it, continue to speak. "If you wish I can have Michelangelo temporarily assigned to you. If karai doesn't mind of course. From what I hear she's still very attached to him."

Karai's eyes narrowed slightly, knowing as well as her father that Leonardo wouldn't approve of how Michelangelo was treated if he found out. But "I could have him sent to your room in the morning." She'd trusted her father knew what he was doing.

Leo nodded, once again turning to address Mikey directly. "Would you object to serving me instead of Karai?" His voice softened, not wanting to scare the poor turtle anymore.

Michelangelo took a sharp breath, his eyes darting first to Saki and then to Karai, clearly uncomfortable to speak for himself.

He wanted to say yes. Leo seemed kind, but the smaller had always belonged to Karai, learned how he was meant to act and come to expect certain punishments for acting out of turn.

When no one spoke, apparently waiting for his answer, he bit his lip, trying to work out what to say. He decided to play it safe, scared of saying the wrong thing.

"N.No sir. I.if that's what my Mistress wishes." He hoped he'd said the right thing, casting his eyes to the floor once more.

Saki felt a small amount of anger flare at his slave's response. He never permitted slaves to address their superiors as anything other than Master. How dare this slave forget protocol with such an important guest.

Keeping his anger under control Saki spoke. "It's settled then. I shall have him sent to you tonight, once i'm done....educating him on his position."

At the word 'educating' Mikey felt his blood run cold. He knew that word, it meant he'd angered his master. It meant....he was in A LOT of trouble.

But he did his best to remain calm, bowing to the other turtle. "I-i...look forward to it....sir."

Again Saki felt his anger grow. Everything had to be perfect. He had to show the council his strength and the strength of those who followed him, and this slave was making him look bad.

Leo raised an eye ridge, at Saki's wording, feeling the tension suddenly in the air.

Karai had a slight smirk in her smile, knowing that Mikey would be punished for his misconduct. Though she wondered what had brought it along. Her slave knew very well how to address his superiors, apparently he had forgotton his place around his own kind.

Said slave didn't dare move or speak anymore then necessary, knowing that Saki's punishments were always worse than Karai's and not wanting to add to his anger.

"I can escort you back to your room tonight if you wish." Karai added, a slightly flirtatious edge to her voice. "My room is right down the hall after all."

Leo shifted, looking at karai for a moment before nodding slowly. He’d not missed the tone in karais voice, and no doubt she would try to seduce him once they were alone. But perhaps while he was ducking her advances he could subtly question her about her father's kingdom.

The rest of the party happened without disturbance. Entertainers came and went, some singing others dancing or performing acrobatics for their amusement. In truth Leo paid little attention to them; instead focusing his attention on the others at the table. The human nobility obviously knew each other, probably having met several times before. But when it came time for them to interact with the mutants at the table their facade dropped slightly. Their wording became different, less formal and polite and a little more rude. 

The mutants on the other hand seemed uncomfortable. As though they were expecting to be yelled at, at any moment. In addition Leo noted many of their clothes didn't seem to fit them; the fancy silks and cottons sitting a little too big and loose on their bodies. A sign that saki had probably called them here and then made them wear these finer outfits.

It was not the first kingdom he had visited that favoured humans. Human run settlements often looked down on mutants, with only a few raising enough to be even remotely seen as equals.

The council of elders was made up of many different nations and customs; human, mutants and other races. Apart from a few very outspoken members that firmly argued their customs, no single person was treated differently based on their race.

Leonardo saw through the obvious charade that Lord Saki presented to him to make his kingdom seem more diverse. No doubt had Leo been human the evening would have proceeded very differently. The council had made a wise decision by sending him and not one of their human members.

As the night drew closer he could feel the way other people were studying him, sure that some had assumed he was a servant of the council and not a member himself.

The party was starting to die down now. Guests were starting to move, standing and milling around the great room while others stepped out onto the large adjacent patio to enjoy the fresh evening air.

Leo watched as Saki moved, standing up and stretching before addressing his guests.

“Lords, ladies, I hope none of you think me rude. But I have been awake for quite some time planning this party and the fatigue has started to catch up with me. I bid you all a fair night. And just know that we have room available should any of you had to much to drink."

A moment later saki bowed before he moved, passing by michelangelo who quickly followed the Lord out of the great room. In the back of his mind Leo wanted to follow them, curious as to what Saki wanted with the small turtle. But he resisted the urge. It was not his place to say how saki treated his.....property. And so he remained silent, watching as Saki and Michelangelo vanished from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Follow lord saki down the corridor mikey could not help but tremble with fear. He could feel the rage radiating off the human. When they reached Saki's room he slid the door aside before turning to look at him. "GET. IN. THERE."

The slave fell over himself to do as he was told, terrified of what his Master was going to do to him. It had been a long time since Saki had ordered him into his quarters, and even longer since he had seen him this angry.

Kneeling down on the floor in the middle of the room Mikey held his breath, trying to mentally prepare himself for what was about to come.

He trembled violently as Saki moved into the room before closing the door. He watched as Saki turned to look at him, before turning away and beginning to remove his lavish kimono. "Remind me again Michelangelo, what is your place?"

"I.i am a slave, Master." He tried to keep the whimper out of his voice as he fumbled with his clothing. "I.i'm nothing. Bu... But something to be used h.however my master's wish." His place was deeply scarred into his mind, repeating lessons that he had learned and had been beaten into him since he was a child.

Saki nodded, continuing to pull off his kimono. "And what are you supposed to call your superiors?"

"M.master." Mikey winced. He knew what he was being punished for. He bit his lip, wondering whether to try and explain himself, but speaking out of turn would not help him.

He heard Saki move, his hands trembling as Saki now stood in front of him. "Michelangelo look at me."

The Slave barely hesitated before turning scared and panicked eyes up at the Lord. He didn't know yet what exactly Saki would see as a fitting punishment, still sore from Karai’s games the day before.

The moment was so fast he didn't see it. Mikey yelped in pain as something cold and hard slammed into the side of his face. The strike was so hard it knocked him from his kneeling position, instead making him sprawl across the floor. Above him the Lord growled. "I SAID LOOK AT ME SLAVE."

Mikey's eyes pricked with tears as he got back to his knees, not daring to look away from his master again. He was shaking badly but didn't even bring a hand up to his stinging cheek.

A moment later he was hit again, this time on the other cheek. Despite the pain that radiated through his face he managed to stay upright and looking at saki who glared at him. "Ill ask you only once. Why would you disrespect and insult my guest by calling him anything other than MASTER?"

For a moment Mikey froze, wincing at the anger in the human's voice, but he knew better than to keep his Master waiting. "H.he asked me not to." His voice was soft, scared of how his Master would react to it.

Saki's eyes narrowed. "You expect me to believe that Leonardo Hamato, master of the seven styles of swords asked you a lowly SLAVE, not to call him master?"

Saki voice barely contained his rage.

Mikey nodded slowly, knowing that he wouldn't be believed. "H.he asked me to call him by name bu.but I couldn't." He didn't try to defend himself further. It was obvious that Leonardo didn't approve of slavery, but it was far beyond Mikeys place to question it, it was all he'd known after all.

Saki growled, reaching forward and grabbing his slave by the throat. "LIER!"

A moment later Michelangelo's entire body left the floor as saki lifted him off the ground before hurling him across the room. He crashed into the wall, grunting in pain as he then dropped to the floor in a heap

With a lot of effort Mikey pulled himself from the floor, he'd managed to turn enough to mostly hit his shell instead of his head, with the pain that radiated from his shoulder though he hoped that it would only bruise and that nothing was broken this time.

He kept his head bowed as he shakily made his way back towards his Master, knowing that Saki was far too angry to leave him. Trying to keep his crying silent he tensed up, waiting for another blow for simply telling the truth.

"Michelangelo, look at me."

The slave's head shot up quickly, making his head spin but he didn't want to risk being seen as disobedient on top of everything else.

He watched as Shredder looked down at him for several moments before speaking. "If you don't follow my orders and rules then I have no use for you anymore. Perhaps I should sell you, i'm sure raphael would love to own you. A  strong warrior like him must have all kinds of ways to discipline a disobedient slave."

Mikey's eyes widened in panic. "M.master please. I.i can serve you better."

He didn't want to be sold to someone else, and he'd seen Raphael's strength in the times he had watched Karai training with him, the other mutant turtle never pulled his punches. Though he hadn't seen much of Raphael, he had seen the other losing his temper and taking it out on some of his more disappointing soldiers, he didn't think he would survive long as his punching bag.

Saki looked at him closely for a minute before moving to sit on his bed. "Then prove it. You have 10 minutes to convince me. Otherwise i’m selling you to Raphael."

The slave's eyes widened as his searched Saki's eyes for some sort of clue. He had never done anything without direct orders, and gave a little whimper of distress as he tried to think of how to convince the Lord that he was worth keeping.

He knew that words wouldn't work, they would only make his Master angrier at him.

"Nine minutes." Saki's eyes were narrowed, clearly annoyed as the slave just stood there frozen instead proving he could be useful.

Feeling another wave of dread he dared to use his voice. "M.may I touch you Master?" He didn't dare without permission.

Saki nodded slowly. "You may."

Taking a deep breath Mikey nervously made his way closer, kneeling down infront of his Master. There was only one thing that he could think to do that might work to prove he could be useful. His words were useless, but he knew that his mouth could be used for more than just talking.

He slowly reached out to run a gentle hand against the fine silken material of his masters hakama, feeling for his master organ and rubbing softly against it before kissing it through the fabric.

Above him saki shifted, allowing him better access. "8 minutes

Feeling his panic rising Michelangelo nervously removed the garment so he could touch him directly without the fabric getting in his way. He held it in his hand only for a second before licking his lips and bringing his mouth down to suck at the slowly swelling head.

He was worried that Saki wasn't erect yet, working to try and quickly correct that by taking it all into his mouth, breathing deeply before swallowing and allowing it into his throat, eyes closing at the burn he felt from his throat being stretched. It was not his first time giving head, but since Karai was his owner he was not as used to it.

Saki didn't moan, he had more discipline and control than that, but there was a slight change in his stance, a small bit of relaxation seeping into him as the slave worked his organ, quickly making him fully erect.

When he needed to breath Mikey came up with a loud wet noise, pulling off the cock completely before running his tongue and lips around the sensitive triangle of the humans mushroom head. He kissed the tip before taking the head into his mouth and moaned lewdly, like he was enjoying the taste and letting the vibrations stimulate his master further.

He could taste the precum in his mouth, using it to help slick the entry as he took his master deep once again, swallowing tightly around the organ filling his throat.

Slowly Saki moved, his hand coming to rest on the mutant turtle's head 'encouraging' him to take more and more of his organ into his mouth and throat. "Faster slave."

Breathing became a little more difficult as he bobbed his head faster, not able to pull completely away because of Saki's hands forcing him to take him deeper, inch by inch until he felt his lips touch the sensitive skin of the humans testicles. There were pained tears in his eyes, but the way his silent sobs caused his throat to squeeze and release the organ only helped bring his Master closer to release.

Above him saki spoke. "3 minutes left slave. I wonder if Raphael would keep you for himself or whore you out to his troops?"

Mikey whined, doubling his efforts, desperately trying to bring the Lord off and prove that he could be useful. His hands came up to gently play with his balls as he continued to swallow around him, keeping his mouth tight as he pulled up and relaxing it as he pushed down onto it, trying to milk the release out of him.

His desperate tear filled eyes stared up at his master, silently pleading him, like everything in the world revolved around his master's pleasure, nothing else mattered to him in that moment.

Suddenly Saki’s grip tightened, his hand forcing Mikey's face to press firmly against his hips while Saki's organ slipped completely down mikey's throat. Mikey whimpered as he felt the Lord’s organ swell for a moment as Saki let out an involuntary shudder.

The slave had no choice but to swallow every drop of cum that his Master released into him, not that he'd dare spit it out anyway, and continued to suck until he was sure that Saki was completely finished. He could feel himself getting light headed as he needed to breath, but the strong hands held him down too firmly for him to be able to come up for air.

Dark spots had just begun to appear in his vision when he felt Saki's grip release him. Instantly he pulled back, gasping and coughing as oxygen flooded his lungs. Forcing himself to look at his Master Mikey remained silent as Saki looked thoughtful for a minute before speaking. "Very well, you may remain as my slave. But do not disappoint me again. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Mikey croaked out, feeling how sore his throat was from the abuse, he nodded as well, to make it clear that he understood. His tears ran silently down his face as he forced back his now painful sobs, still breathing deeply to make sure he didn't hyperventilate.

Saki stood up and turned away from him. "You may Go to Leonardo now. but you will not breath a word of this to him. Is that clear?"

“Y.yes Master." Mikey said automatically, shakily getting to his feet once he was sure of his dismissal.

He already knew better than to tell anyone of his punishments, not only was he forbidden from talking about them, he would have felt ashamed to repeat them to anyone.

The slave knew he was weak and pathetic, but he didn't enjoying being so. Even the other Slaves and servants looked down on him and teased him for the things they'd heard him do and say, especially under the effects of the drug.

He still had a slight limp as he made his way past his own small room that served as his quarters, separate from the other slaves due to the fact he served the Lord and his Daughter directly. He would need to bathe before going to Leonardo, so the swordsman would not be able to smell what had happened on him.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikey felt his aching muscles easing as he sat in the warm water. He'd had to wait until late in the night for the room to be empty, not wishing to suffer through the endless bullying and teasing that the other servants subjected him to.

Ever since he was a bought as a child he was treated different from the other slaves and servants. Originally they had been jealous that Karai had treated him so kindly, being a friend more than a servant until she grew old enough to understand that he was her property and nothing more. Karai outgrew him just like a child outgrowing their teddy bear or imaginary friend.

With a sigh Mikey started to clean himself, taking extra care to clear his Master's scent from his skin. Though the dark bruising blossoming on his shoulder would not be cleaned away so easily.

Saki's words hard hurt Michelangelo the worst though. Never had his Master or Mistress Karai threatened to get rid of him or sell him on to anyone else.

The thought had crossed his mind many times over the years to run away from the life he had here, but every time he had talked himself out of it.

Mikey had never really had any illusions as to what he was to Saki and Karai, he was there property. But the way Saki had spoken, the way he'd spoken about simply selling him off.   
  
Taking a deep breath Mikey found he had started shaking again. He knew he was lucky. Some slaves he knew had it ten times worse than he did. But..........   
  
But his thoughts were cut off as the door to the onsen opened.

Leonardo wasn't really paying attention as he stepped through the door. He had been a little lost without a guide once he had managed to shake Karai from him, telling her that he was retiring early when in fact he spent the time doing his evening training routine.    
  
Taken by surprise at the sight of the young slave bathing Leo coughed awkwardly, averting his eyes. "Sorry. I didn't realise that anyone was in here. I'll come back later."

Mikey bit his lip before slowly standing up. "N-no....it's....I was done."   
  
Climbing out of the water Mikey stood awkwardly, very aware that he was completely naked in front of the warrior he'd been assigned to serve. Against his will he wondered; would Leo demand the same kinds of 'service' that Karai and Saki demanded from him.   
  
Leo raised an eyeridge at the smaller turtle's words. It was very clear that he wasn't done, soap was still clinging to the young slave's skin.   
  
"Why.......why don't we share? You can finish bathing and I can relax."

"I.if that is your wish... Master." Mikey's voice was still strained slightly from his punishment.

Despite what he'd said Mikey didn't move, instead waiting for Leo to undress and lower himself into the pool. Only then did he move, walking around the pool and lowering himself into the waters as far away from the sword Master as possible.   
  
For several minutes they sat in awkward silence. The sounds of the water being the only thing that broke the otherwise painful emptiness of the bath.    
  
"I....." Mikey turned towards his temporary Master, ready to serve in any way Leo wanted. He watched as the larger turtle shifted a bit before continuing. "Can I.....ask you a few things about Saki?"

Mikey visually tensed at the question, knowing that saying the right thing was very important and worried that he would make a mistake. "O.of course Master." He kept his head bowed low. He also knew that Leo didn't like being called by his title, but Shredder had taught the Slave his lesson well.

Frowning and the way Mikey shifted, obviously uncomfortable Leo could not help but hate himself a little for putting Michelangelo into such a position. "Hey.......I won't ask anything that would get you into trouble. I promise. Ok?"   
  
Mikey nodded. "Ok."   
  
Taking a deep breath Leo began.   


"Saki mentioned that he. Bought. You to play with Karai." He couldn't help the bite in his voice when he talked about a living thing like a possession, it felt wrong on his tongue. Though he tried to keep his anger in check so he didn't scare the poor slave. "How old were you? And what is your relationship with Karai now she is older."   
  
Karai seemed to keep him close at least, and Saki had spoken like she still enjoying him around. So far he hadn't seen much evidence of this. His eyes did wander towards the dark bruising and frowned. It was very recent and very deep, but since Michelangelo had been wearing a tunic earlier he couldn't tell whether it had happened before he arrived or not.

Mikey bit his lip, struggling slight to come up with an answer. "I was.......5 when Master Saki bought me. He.....wanted someone to play with his daughter. Now......now that she's older........i'm just a normal slave to her. I cook, clean, and do......whatever she orders me to do. I......sometimes she punishes me......if i'm bad."

It took a moment before Leo could calm himself down from that answer, it was nothing he didn't know already about how a slave was treated, but it still angered him, especially learning that Mikey had been so young.    
  
"And do what kind of punishments does she gives you? What does she see as needing punishment?"

Mikey stood completely silent. That question was not as easy to answer. Not that he didn't know what displeased Karai but because what displeased her tended to be out of his control. "I......well.......when I....fail a task she gives me. Or....when I don't complete it fast enough."   
  
Leo nodded and Mikey continued. "She......she beats me......or.....makes me clean until i'm exhausted.....or....."   
  
Unconsciously Mikey shifted, his backside still rather sore from the previous night's abuses.

Once again Leos anger flared as Mikey admitted to being beaten, but there was something more that the Slave seemed to be leaving out.   
  
"Or what?"   
  
Leo frowned as he noticed the way Mikey kept shifting. He knew that it probably was linked to his limp, but he couldn't quite add up what else Karai would use as a punishment other than physical violence.

At the sound of Leonardo's growl Mikey felt his heart rate jump several beats. He was stuck, unable to answer Leo's questions without violating the orders Saki and Karai had given him.    
  
He did the only thing he could do. Dropping to his knees Mikey bowed his head as low as he could and spoke in apologetic a voice he could muster. "I'm sorry Master. Please forgive me."

Leo forced himself to try to stay calm, seeing that his anger was upsetting the slave.    
  
"Shhh, it's ok." He tried to reassure him. "You don't need to apologise for anything. And you don't have to refer to me as Master." He gently moved Mikey to sit near him instead of kneeling in the water infront of him.

Instantly Mikey recoiled shaking his head almost frantically. "N-no! I'm a slave you're my Master. Anything else is improper."

The way Mikey was looking at him, like he was expecting to be beaten when he'd done nothing wrong. Leo felt his teeth grind together, only able to hold his anger back because the slave looked at him with such fear.   
  
"Shhh. It's ok. I'm not going to punish you. You haven't done anything wrong." He tried to assure the frantic turtle.

Despite Leo's word Mikey found he could not stop shaking. He knew he'd upset his Master. And a Master who was mad would punish him. Whimpering loudly Mikey struggled with what to do. He needed to appease Leo, needed to make his Master not be angry with him.    
  
Slowly he began to move. "P-p-please......i'm sorry. Let me.......i'll be good...."   
  
He shifted forward, his hands moving to gently touch Leo's hips, before running a single finger over Leo's slit.   
  
Leo's face dropped as his mind finally clicked what abuse the other had left out of his explanation. The poor turtle was abused sexually! And that thought only flared his anger further.   
  
He gently moved Michelangelo away, trying not to scare him further, but not wanting him to continue with that. It wasn't that it didn't feel good, it was that he didn't need the turtle to act like that towards him.   
  
"You. You don't have to do that with me. Michelangelo, you have done nothing wrong."

Michelangelo's response was only to whimper and move forward, his hands going to Leo's hips while he leaned in, his tongue coming out to brush against Leo's slit.   
  
He knew it was a test. Some kind of trick so Leo could tell sake or Karai that he'd been good and had 'willingly' performed his duties.   
  
Again he ran his tongue against the larger turtle's slit, a faint shudder and a soft moan telling him Leo liked the attention.   
  
Again he licked Leo's slit, noting how Leo's pouch had become slightly swollen. This time as he licked Leos slit he moved, tilting his head to look up at his Master. "Its ok. Ill be a good slave. I promise."

It was wrong. Very wrong. But the way that tongue played across his slit, and those bright blue eyes staring up at him was melting his resolve.   
  
Before he could bring himself to try and push the pleasurable feeling away, he found himself for dropping down, his organ bobbing half erect infront of the eager slaves face.   
  
Leo wanted to stop this, it was wrong. But it just felt so good.

He was doing good. He whimpered slightly, feeling Leo's hand moving to touch the back of his head. He moved before Leo could force him, taking Leo's half erect organ into his mouth and throat.    
  
He felt Leo shudder a deep strangled purr escaping his Master's lips. He began to move pulling his head back before pushing it forward, making sure his tongue worshiped every inch of Leo's organ.   
  
When he felt Leo's grip tighten slightly he began to move faster, working to bring his Master closer to his release.

He looked up and his Master nervously. His eyes scanning the way Leo's eyes had closed and he seemed to be trying to resist the pleasure.

Leo found that holding back his sounds were getting too hard for him, letting a loud churr as he felt himself getting close already from the obviously talented mouth.   
  
He tapped at Mikey's head, trying to get him to pull back as he reached toward his peak. Knowing now that he wouldn't be able to pull him back when he was in this much pleasure.   
  
Leo was very much not used to this kind of thing. The few times that he had sex, when his need was too great and he couldn't hold back anymore, it was slow and deliberate, both of them wanting it and taking their time to learn eachothers bodies and needs.   
  
There was nothing in Michelangelo's eyes but the need to please and avoid a punishment. He didn't want this, he just felt that he needed to do it.   
  
Leo had to close his eyes, not able to see that look when his body was reacting this way, he was so close to his release.

Mikey purred softly, adding the vibration to the mix of feelings his Master was experiencing. He felt Leo's cock swell and grow in his mouth.   
  
He moved without Leo's action, engulfing Leo's entire cock down his throat. He ignored the urge to gag and choke instead focusing on rhythmically tightening and loosening his throat so as to keep Leo feeling good. A moment later Leo let out a loud rumbling churr, a single word slipping passed his lips.   
  
"M-Mikey....."   
  
A second later Leo came. His knees buckled and shook as wave after wave of unimaginable pleasure battered his body. Against his will he was moaning, each moan slipping past his lips and making him blush with how lewd it sounded.   
  
All the while Michelangelo worked, swallowing every drop of Leo's seed while using every part of his body available to continue stimulating Leo's organ.   


Leo's whole body was shaking slightly as he managed to pull himself together, eyes slowly opening to see how Michelangelo was cleaning him, working more like a machine than a lover. No this was not right.   
  
Gently he pulled the slave away from his cock, forcing back a groan from the loss of stimulation while he pulled the slave to sit next to him.    
  
"Th.thank you." He took a moment to catch his breath before continuing, face flushed and still feeling the effects of his afterglow. "You, didn't have to do that though. I won't force you to do anything." He tried to assure the other.

Mikey whimpered softly. He wasn't done. Saki always demanded he clean his organ afterwards or else there would be more punishment. If Leo told Saki he'd stopped before it was clean....   
  
Swallowing painfully Mikey spoke weakly. "Pl....please....I.....have to finish cleaning you.....if I don't....Master will be.......mad and..pun....punish me."

"I won't tell him." Leo promised, reluctant to let Michelangelo touch him incase he got excited again. It didn't feel fair for this to be so one sided.    
  
"We're in a bath. We'll both be clean by the time we retire." He hated the slight falter in his voice, but he couldn't help it, he hated that this poor turtle had been used and abused to the point that he felt he had to do this.   
  
"It's ok Michelangelo. I promise that you won't get punished." He swore that he'd do anything in his power to try and save this slave from his abuse.

Michelangelo whimpered softly. He was supposed to finish, it was his job as a slave. But......if his Master didn't want him to finish....   
  
"Is.....that an.....order?"

Leo sighed and rubbed his face, trying to think of what to say that the other would understand.    
  
"I'm not going to order you to do anything. Or punish you either. I want you to do things because you want to, not because you're scared that I'll beat you."    
  
It was breaking his heart to see the conflict in Mikey's eyes, how he felt that he needed to please him, like he didn't know any different.    
  
"You would feel better if I let you. Wouldn't you?" He realised with a sigh.

Mikey nodded slowly.   
  
"Ye-yes......it's my duty as.......your slave.......p-please?"   
  
He looked at his new Master, hoping he hadn't overstepped his place by making it a request.

With a soft reassuring smile Leo nodded. "Okay then." He didn't want to upset him by ordering him not to do what he thought he was here for.   
  
He would slowly work on helping Mikey, but he knew that it wouldn't happen overnight. He would have to learn to make compromises.

Mikey nodded, swallowing slightly before sinking back into the water and returning to his spot between Leo's legs. Gently he worked, touching and massaging Leo's thighs while his tongue worked, gently lapping up the globs and smears of cum that still clung to his organ. Every now and then he'd look up at Leo, his eyes scanning his Master's face to make sure he was doing a good job.

Leo hated how the other was always looking for approval, but Leo would never punish him, it wasn't in his nature to treat others like that.    
  
His eyes were closed and apart from the soft moans he had silently let Michelangelo tend to him.   
  
"You're doing so well." He praised, trying to make the slave relax a little more.

Mikey felt a small bit of heart grow in his cheeks in response to Leo's praise. He moved a little more, running his tongue along Leo's entire length.   
  
He knew part of this was about cleaning his Master's cock. But another part was to extend his Master's pleasure for as long as possible.   
  
Gently as Leo's cock became clean Mikey shifted. Moving from licking and cleaning to instead kissing and worshiping the length flesh instead.    
  
Again he looked up at his Master, trying to gauge if Leo was satisfied with the tender kisses and caresses he was received

Leo was surprised at how tender Mikey could be, for someone who had probably never experienced kindness himself.   
  
His heart throbbed for the slave currently between his legs and he brought a hand up to gently rub against the back of his head. This turtle was doing things to his head he hadn't expected. "We should finish up. I  sure you must be tired."   
  
It was late, and he could see that Mikey had been punished today. His long trip, the feast, and now what he'd shared here was taking its toll on him aswell.

Mikey looked up at his Master, slightly taken aback by the tender touch on the back of his head. "Y-yes Master."   
  
Slowly Mikey stood up, but ignoring the fatigue he felt and instead moving to grab a large towel before moving to stand behind his Master with the towel spread wide as he waited for Leo to stand up.   
  
When Leo did so Mikey began to work, wrapping Leo's arms in the towel before quickly drying them off before moving on to Leo's back and chest. And then his legs.

As soon as he was mostly dry Leo put his hand on Mikey's shoulder, stopping him and taking the towel.   
  
Being as gentle as he could he returned the favour, drying the slave despite Mikey's wide eyes when he said that he shouldn't.    
  
"I'm not going to use you, like they do. I like to do some things myself." Leo explained, wanting Mikey to understand.

Mikey whimpered softly but remained still, allowing his Master to dry his body. If his Master wished to dry him off then that was his right to do so.   
  
Once he was dry Mikey took the towel and dropped it into a hamper were the used towels went. Turning back to Leo Mikey spoke. "H-how may I serve you now Master?"

Leo sighed as he collected his gear. He hated being called Master, but he knew that Mikey wouldn't call him anything else.   
  
"Do you have your own room, or do you usually stay with Karai?"

Mikey shifted nervously. "I.....I have my own room."   
  
Leo noted the way Mikey stuttered. "Go to your room and gather your bedroll, then come to my room. I'd like you to stay with me for the duration of my visit."

Mikey nodded, waiting until he was sure he was being dismissed before leaving the room.    
  
No one had ever spoken or looked at him the way Leo did, and it was scary for him to not know what his Master's expected of him. He had only been in the others service for a few hours, but Leonardo hadn't ordered him to do anything other than get his bedroll and sleep in his quarters.

Nervously Mikey bowed before hurrying away from Leo and towards his bedroom. When he reached his door unconfronted he let out a small sigh of relief. Pushing open the door Mikey moved as fast as he could gathering up his sleeping matt and cheap pillow before moving to leave the room. But it was there that he froze, the sight of Karai in the doorway making him stop.

Karai looked down at her slave, her eyes narrowing as she found he was holding his bedroll and pillow. "What do you think you're doing slave?"

Mikey looked down at his armful of bedding and swallowed around the lump in his throat. "M.Master, Leonardo. Wanted me, to, stay i.in his quarters." He explained nervously.

Karai smiled, a cruel smirk that made Mikey's skin shudder. "Awwww. He must have a lot planned for you."   
  
Swallowing nervously Mikey shifted as Karai continued. "I have a mission for you slave. At the end of each day you're to make up an excuse and then come find me. Then you're gonna tell me everything Leo and you did that day. Got it?"   
  
Mikey swallowed and nodded. "Ye-yes mistress."   
  
Karai smiled again. "I mean EVERYTHING slave."   
  
Again Mikey nodded. "Y-yes....mistress."   
  
Karai smirked. "Good. Now go."   
  
Taking a deep breath Mikey moved passing by Karai who smacked his butt making him jump slightly in surprise.

Hurrying away from his room and Karai Mikey could not help but feel slightly relieved that Karai had not questioned him about today.

Mikey had set up his simple bed roll across the room from Leo's bed, curling up with his cheap pillow once he saw that the swordsman was getting ready for bed.

Leo saw how cheap and simple the Slaves bedding was in comparison to his, soft silks and the finest cotton. Feeling sorry for the little turtle he draped one of his own blankets over Mikey, waving away the others objections.

Lying awake Leo thought over everything that had happened that day. The council would indeed be interested to hear what he had learnt about Saki's kingdom. He had to admit, the Lord's chances seemed slim, and it was only his first day here.


	5. Chapter 5

The night passed by as the two turtles slept mostly peacefully, only Mikey whimpering slightly as he dreamed.

Leo was awake before Mikey, waking almost the same time as the sun started to rise, used to a very strict routine.

He decided to forgo his usual morning training, he had something more important to do before anyone else would awaken.

Taking a deep breath he set up the blue candles he'd brought with him in a circle, lighting each one along with a stick of incense, before settling himself in the centre.

Usually there would be no way for someone to communicate instantly over such a long distance, but the council had their own mysterious ways. Slowing his breathing Leo concentrated on putting himself into deep meditation, clearing his head of everything but the person he needed to communicate with.

Slowly the world seemed to fall away. The sounds, smells and sensations of the physical world vanishing as he drifted further and further into the astral plain. Taking another breath Leo focused, concentrating on a familiar energy; his fellow mutant Donatello.

"Donnie?"

It took a few moments before the second energy came into focus, a slight purple hue overtaking the blank canvas that was the astral plane as Donatello joined Leonardo in mind but not body.

"Leo?"

At first there was only the voice, but slowly, as their metal bond grew stronger on both ends the form of his fellow mutant came into view. The other turtle having a small curious smile on his face. "The council didn't expect an update so soon, has something happened."

Leo thought for a moment, he wanted the others opinion on what he should do about Mikey. But he knew that Donnie would not take the news of a mutant slave very well.

"Donnie.....are you alone right now?"

"Yes. I haven't started working yet so we shouldn't be disturbed." It was known in the past for the engineer to slip into the trance while he worked on something he found to be mindless, only to be pulled out of it when someone spoke or if his inventions needed tending too.

Leo Remained silent for another moment so as to gather his thoughts before starting to speak. "I......I met another mutant......another turtle...."

He felt Donnie's aura brighten. "Leo that's wonderful. What his name? What's he like?"

When Leo didn't respond right away Donnie aura shifted, becoming confused. "Leo?"

Leo remained silent, mentally moving a little closer to as to comfort Donnie if he needed it. "He's a slave."

Donnie's aura turned slightly colder, clearly Donnie had taken the news to heart, like Leo thought he would. Out of everyone on the council he needed to hear Donnie's view and opinion on Mikey the most.

"A.a turtle slave." The statement was soft and sympathetic before the aura changed again, becoming stronger as Donatello steeled himself. "I take it that he is not treated well."

Leo shook his head. "No. Hes.......treated very poorly. But.......he's been assigned as my personal escort for the duration of my visit so.........Donnie.....I promise i'll treat him with respect. I won't harm him. I promise."

Donnie remained silent for a long time. Leo was painfully aware that Donnie was scanning his aura. After several moments Donnie spoke. "What's happened Leo?"

With a sigh Leo knew that he could not lie or soften what he had seen so far.

"As we expected, Mutants are not held in any position of importance. Save for the slaves, I have seen only one other mutant hold a higher position in the settlement."

It was not something that surprised him, other human rulers had been allowed into the council in that position, but... "I'm sure Saki rules his kingdom through fear. He held a feast in my honour, but I could see how people looked at him, like they were worried of upsetting him or scared he would punish them."

Donnie remained silent, nodding as he listened. "That would fit with what I've heard."

"Donnie...... the slave I spoke of, Michelangelo.... He's told me that he is beaten. And..." Leo stopped to consider how he would word the next part.

This was the thing that had worried him enough to contact Donnie this early in his mission, he would trust his friends advice over anyone else's.

"He, pleasured me... I think he that he thought I would... I'm not sure how to deal with him without getting him hurt, or giving him the wrong Idea."

Donnie's aura instantly darkened at that. When Donnie spoke next his voice was cold and filled with hints of anger. "Tell me what happened Leonardo. EVERYTHING."

Leo flinched slightly, noting that Donnie had used his full name, something he only did when he was mad.

Slowly and carefully Leo told Donnie what had happened in the bathhouse, trying to remember exactly how Mikey had worded things, and the slaves reactions, knowing that Donnie would understand them deeper than Leo was able to grasp.

As he spoke, Donnie was deadly silent, his darkened aura looming over him and only seeming to turn colder that more he learned.

Once he finished, telling how he had instructed Mikey to move into his quarters so he could watch him more closely, he waited for his friend to let it all sink in.

Donnie remained silent for several minutes, seeming to struggle with what he'd learned. When Donnie finally did speak his tone was cold and barely contained his anger. "He's been brainwashed. They beat him and raped him and then made him thank them for it. That's why he was so concerned with finishing. In his mind that's part of why he was assigned to you. Because you're important and he's supposed to serve you."

Leo nodded. "But.....but I don't want him too."

Donnie shook his head. "That.....might not be entirely up to you. The way they've brainwashed him. If.....if you reject him to much he might think he's done something wrong. He might......punish himself.......that would be......BAD."

as Donnie spoke he shifted, his right hand unconsciously moving to rub his left arm where his skin was scarred and twisted by several large burns. Taking a deep breath he forced himself to keep speaking. "I'm not saying all the time.....but.........there may be times where.......you'll have to let Mikey......service you. Or it could make him become unstable."   
  
"It feels wrong to let him do those things to me. He performs like a machine, like he can completely detach himself from what he thinks needs to be done... I can allow him to do it if you think he needs to."

"I don't know if I can bring myself to... Punish him. If he feels he has deserved it." Leo admitted, knowing that it would be expected of him as a Master. He gave a sympathetic look as he saw his friends hand played against his scars. "I can't believe how cruel they can be to another living thing... If I can I want to take Mikey away from this abuse."

Donnie remained silent again. Leo could tell his close friend was struggling with all this. Shifting a little closer Leo reached out, gently wrapping his fingers around Donnie's as he waited for a response.

"Be.......be gentle. Don't.....don't treat him like some faceless pleasure machine. Talk to him. Touch him. Maybe.......reciprocate his affections if he seems amenable to it. Treat him like a living being. Not a slave."

Leo nodded, noting his Donnie's hands were shaking. "As for punishing him.........punishment depends on his Master. Since that's you......anything you deem as a punishment will work. You could make him do pushups or read poetry and hed do it."

Donnie shifted, looking at him. Leo felt his heart twist as he found Donnie's face was a mixture of pain, anger and sadness. "Ill work on finding a way to help him from here. There's got to be some law or rule that would allow you to take him when you leaves."

"I understand Donnie... And I'm sorry if this had brought back bad memories and feelings." He squeezed his friend's hand and leaned closer to kiss his forehead, he wished he could do more to comfort him, but they were limited whilst in the astral plane.

"I would never treat Mikey like anything other than a living thing. I doubt he has ever known love, but perhaps I can offer him friendship." Leo knew that he would have to be careful, it would be easy to send Mikey the wrong signals, but he would do his best to be a kind Master.

"Was it selfish of me to ask for advice from you?" He hated feeling how dark and angry his friends aura was, feeling guilty for making him feel that way when he wasn't there to comfort him personally.

"You are living proof that things can change, Donnie. I'll do everything in my power to make sure Mikey is treated well while he's in my care." He promised, his own aura clearly showing the truth and power behind his words.

Slowly Donnie looked at him. "I know Leo. I know you'll take care of him. Just........please...........be gentle. He's.....he's probably only been touched when he's in trouble. So..........be gentle."

Leo watched as Donnie took another deep breath, his sides shaking slightly as he did so. After another moment Donnie spoke. "Th-thank you for.......talking to me about this. It means.....a lot"

"It's a sensitive subject I know... But I would trust your advice on this more than anything."

For a moment their eyes met and a silent understanding passed between them.

"Hopefully we can find a way to free him as well... Until then I promise to treat him right. You've been a big help, Donnie. I really appreciate this."

"There is no way Saki will get into the council. I won't let him get away with this."

Donnie nodded. "Thank you Leo."

Leo shifted, leaning in and planting a gentle kiss against Donnie's cheek. "I'll keep you updated. Ok?"

Donnie nodded. "Thank you."

Slowly Leo let himself come back to reality, drifting away from the astral plane after  exchanging goodbyes with Donatello.

When he awoke from his trance the sunrise was still shining through his window, letting him know that the rest of the kingdom would probably be waking up soon.

Automatically his eyes searched for Michelangelo.

A moment later Leo felt his eyes widen. Michelangelo was on his knees, kneeling in front of him with his face almost flat against the floor. In the back of his mind Leo wondered, how long had Mikey been kneeling like this? "Michelangelo?"

Without looking up the smaller turtle spoke. "I'm sorry Master. I-i should have been ready to serve when you awoke."

Leo bit his lip. "It's......it's ok. You wouldn't know that I get up early."

Mikey remained kneeling. "I.......i'm sorry to have disappointed."

The way he was speaking; let could tell Mikey was expecting to be punished. Sighing softly Leo spoke. "Look at me."

Shakily Mikey moved, his head coming up to look at his Master while he mentally prepared himself to be punished. He watched as his Master stood up before reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"I'm not angry Michelangelo. However I am a little hungry. Would you kindly accompany me to the dining hall for breakfast?"

Michelangelo blinked before nodding slowly, a wave of relief passing through him. Slowly getting to his feet Michelangelo moved, holding open the door for his Master before slowly following towards the dinning hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for what probably seems like a sudden hiatus. I have things ready to post I just need to get around to editing them. Real life things keep getting in the way, including both me being ill and having fainting spells, and my mother being in and out of hospital lately. 
> 
> My life is pretty hectic lately, so thank you for anyone who has had the paciance to stick with me in these times ^^

Leo was used to eating alone. Waking up so early usually guaranteed he was alone. What he was not used to was having someone cater him when he ate. He'd barely mentioned oatmeal before Mikey rushed passed him and into a side door before reappearing moments later with a steaming bowl of oatmeal.

Blinking at the bowl Leo looked up at Mikey. "Wh-what are you gonna have?"

Mikey shook his head. Leo had been about to speak when a familiar voice met his ears. "Slaves don't eat with their owners. He'll eat later."

"Karai." Was the simple greeting he gave her, nodding in acknowledgement without turning around.

She frowned, hand on her hips at his neutral tone. Not about to let him ignore her she came and sat near him, leaning against the table as she watched him for a moment, making sure she was in full view.

"Good Morning Leonardo."

Like him she wasn't wearing her armour or fancier outfits like at the feast. Instead she wore a casual, and slightly more revealing outfit, that clung to her body and emphasized her curves.

She only raised an eyebrow at Mikey and that was all the slave needed to quickly rush off to get her usual breakfast, not needing to be verbally told.

"So, is my slave serving you to you're liking? Or do I need to remind him of his position in the world?"

As she spoke Karai's eyes shifted, glaring at Michelangelo as he set down the plate of toast in front of her.

"Actually, he's been serving me just fine." Leo tried to keep his voice even, not wanting to show the anger that bubbled underneath his words. "I can see you've got him well trained."

Once he'd placed the plate in front of his mistress he moved back away from the table, tensing up when he noticed the glare. Was he in trouble again already? He lowered his eyes and kept his head bowed in submission.

For a moment Karai glared at her slave before turning back to Leonardo who was watching her. Smiling pleasantly at the mutant Karai spoke. "So what plans do you have today? Shall I accompany you into the nearby village? Maybe go for a short boat ride along the river? Or a walk amongst the cherry blossoms?"

Leo felt a slight pang of annoyance. Everyone of Karai's suggested was dimly romantic.

"Actually I was planning on seeing your army. I believe one of your commanders offered to spar with me at the feast, and I intend to take him up on it." Leo referred to the only mutant on Sakis payroll, the turtle who had approached him before.

"Perhaps Some other time though." He politely declined her offers.

A faint flicker of disappointment flickered across Karai's face. "I shall hold you up on that Leonardo. However I will accompany you for a time. I have to go that direction anyways."

"Very well." Leo supposed it wouldn't hurt to spend some time with her, despite her obvious flirting she could be useful in finding out more about Saki and the kingdom. The two of them made light conversation as they finished their breakfast, Karai acting as if Mikey wasn't even there.

Once breakfast was finished Leo stood up, Karai mirroring him. Glancing back Leo noted that Michelangelo seemed to be finishing chewing something before standing straight backed and ready. Looking back at Karai Leo spoke in as pleasant a manner as possible. "Shall we?"

Karai nodded, gesturing for him to follow her out of the dining hall and down the corridor. Again Leo glanced behind him, noting how Michelangelo had bowed his head while following.

Slowly Karai led him out of the palace, all the while talking and bragging about the number of rooms it had, how long it had taken to build, how many slaves they owned, ect.

Nodding and murmuring when it was polite, Leo mostly ignored what she was saying. But that did not stop him from looking around as Karai led him from the palace and through a small garden area and towards a large training ground adjacent to the palace.

The troops were apparently finishing up their morning training, being led by Raphael and a thickly built human with a purple tattoo of a dragon covering most of his left arm.

The mutant didn't notice that he had an audience, barking an order for a group of his men to attack him at once, proving that he was the superior fighter as he tested their skill.

For a little while Leonardo watched the human. And while he showed some skill and technique it was clear he relied more on his physical size and strength than anything else.

As he watched the other mutant train Leo scanned him; taking in his broad chest and shoulder as well as his muscular arms and legs.

Despite his dislike of Saki Leo could not help but admit, the turtle wasn't ugly to look at. As he watched the turtle moved, looking up and catching his eye.

As soon as their eyes met the darker turtle smirked, shifting his stance as he seemed to find new fire to make quicker work of his troops, but with less skill.

Clearly he was just showing off, trying to impress the representative for the council, but Leo could tell that he did have a natural talent for fighting.

As the last of his soldiers feel Raph laughed. "Come on. You all can do better than that!"

He got only a weak groan from his troops as they slowly limped off the practice field. Growling at them slightly annoyed Raph turned and gestures to the visiting mutant turtle. "What about you? Care to test your metal against a real warrior? Or are you scared that being the council's lackey has made you soft?"

Leo raised an eye ridge at the obvious bait, but unlike the other turtle who he could see would be easy to get a reaction out of, he had more self control.

Still, there would be no harm in taking this turtle down a peg or two. "Armed or unarmed?"

Raph shrugged. "Which ever you need princess. I'll take you down regardless. Wanna make things interesting?"

"Princess?" Leo scoffed, that was a something that the swordsman could honestly say he'd never been called before. "Interesting how?" He was curious to see what this warrior was planning.

He made the short walk towards Raphael, leaving Karai to either watch or leave. He gestured for Mikey to stay to the side, not wanting him to get caught in an crossfire once they started their fight.

Raphael smirked. "If I win you have to declare that i’m better then you are for everyone to hear."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "And if I win?"

"IF you win, you get to choose my punishment." Raph smirked, clearly overconfident in his victory already.

For a moment Leo thought of how he could use this to his advantage. He was sure he could use this to help gather the information needed for his mission.

"If I win, then you answer my questions. Any questions I ask you answer completely honestly, holding nothing back, no matter how personal or if it goes against your position."   
  
Raph’s smile faltered for a moment. He had access to some very private information. Narrowing his eyes Raph nodded. "Deal."

Leo smiled. "Good. Then I'll go easy on you and say unarmed."

He started to remove his weapons, before remembering what Donnie had said about letting Mikey feel useful. He walked over to the slave and kindly asked him to remove his straps and weapons belts, saying that he was to look after them while the swordsman wasn't using them.   
  
Mikey jumps at his task, quickly unfastening and removing his Master's swords before holding them tightly against his chest. He knew from past experience that setting them down without instructions to do so was a grave insult. And so he held them, his grip almost whiteknuckled as Leo gave him a small smile.

At the expression something flashed through Mikey. So kind of warm pulse he’d never felt before. Leo.......had smiled......at him.

But a moment later he was pulled back to reality as Leo turned and moved into the large practice circle. He watched as Leo bowed to Raph who mirrored his movement before both turtles stepped into their combat stances.

Leo stepped back on his right foot, looking over his opponent for any faults in his stance he couldn't see any, but from the little he'd seen of him and the human they were well suited to brawling. Taking all this into consideration he decided that a frontal attack wouldn't work, so instead he rushed into the fight from the side.   
  
Even as Leonardo rushed towards him Raph acted; ducking as Leo's leg swung where his head had been before. sweeping his own legs Raph moved so as to sweep Leonardo's legs out from under him.

Leo landed with the leg he'd kicked with, spinning out of the sweep before he was tripped by the other. He grinned as he saw that Raph was now poised low to the ground, taking advantage to charge him before he could right himself or stand fully from his position.

Raph's eyes widened as Leonardo lunged at him. He was off balance, meaning her had no way to dodge or avoid the turtle's body. He grunted as Leo's weight slammed into him. Sending them both to the ground in a heap.

Working as fast as he could Raph moved, rolling away from Leonardo before jumping to his feet; only to turn and see that the other had done the same

"Not bad." Leo commented as they began to circle each other, impressed that the thicker built turtle was athletic enough to match his speed and break his ground hold.

His eyes once again scanned every inch of the darker turtle, taking note of the visible scars, mostly on the left side, so he guessed that the other favoured the right.

Without giving the other much warning he faked an attack to the right, only to hit him hard from the left, catching him against his side where their natural armour was weaker.

Raph grunted in pain, but a smirk spread across his face as he quickly grabbed Leo's ankle. But his moment of triumph ended as Leo twisted; his second foot pushing off the ground before slamming hard into the side of Raph's face

Leo used it to his advantage, riding the momentum to put his weight behind his foot as he brought the other to the ground again, his foot hooked into Raph's neck.

He landed low, twisting around face the floored warrior. He wouldn't have much time to pin him, but hopefully he had winded him enough to get an advantage.

His plan worked perfectly, pinning Raph against the matt Leo smiled as Raph struggled weakly against his grip. "Its over. You lost."

Raph gave a last ditch effort, using his weight to his advantage to flip them over, but Leo used the momentum to get Raph into a stronger hold. Pinning the warrior with his arms and legs, the swordsman had the upper hand and left the other without much chance to move.

"Are you done?" Leo asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

Despite Raphs struggles he couldn't move enough to get out of the others hold. He growled darkly and Leo thought that he was going to stubbornly refuse the failure, but after a few minutes of trying every way possible to break free he stopped struggling.

"Fine. I yield."

A moment later the grips on his ankles and wrists vanished. Staggering to his feet Raph growled in humiliation. He was a general! And hed been beaten in less that 5 minutes.

Forcing himself to look at his opponent Raph spoke. "So.....what questions do you want answered?"

Leo remained silent, his eyes drifting back to look at Karai and Mikey for a moment before speaking. "Not now. In my chambers later. Wouldn't want to humiliate you further in front of your men."

Raph's eyes narrowed, his hands balling into fists and relaxing, clearly angry in his humiliation but he was trying to remain calm. "Fine. I'll meet with you later."

Leo nodded, watching the other turtle barely containing his emotions. He guessed that he would probably take it out on a few of the troops once he left.

Making his way back over to Mikey, he had the slave redress him in his weapons.

Mikey moved as fast as he could, his heart hammering in chest as he worked to quickly rearm his Master. Once he was done he stepped back, noting that once again a odd shudder ran through him when Leo smiled at him.

A moment later Karai spoke. "I have to train now. Care to help me?"

Leo could not help but smirk slightly as he turned to look at the Human girl. "Sorry, but I was going to have Michelangelo show me around the local village. Be dutiful in your training."

And before Karai could respond, he left Mikey following closely behind him

Once he was outside of the palace walls he turned to address the slave directly, resting a hand against the others shoulder to make him look at him instead of the floor.

"Mikey, when we're out here would you mind walking besides me? I don't know this area and I'd like you to be my guide, but you can't do that when you're behind me." Telling him to walk besides him because he remembered how uncomfortable Mikey had been walking in front of him.

Mikey remained frozen for a moment. Then slowly he moved, standing beside Leonardo. "Is.....is this ok Master?"

"Yes, that fine." Leo assured him, and once again the reassuring smile made the slave's heart flutter, unused to being shown that kind of kindness.

Once Mikey had told Leonardo which way to go they both set off for the village.


	7. Chapter 7

As they moved Mikey could not help but glance at his master every now and them. he was so tall and lean........with muscles. Again that odd pulse went through him, making his heart jolt slightly. Next to him Leo walked, noting how Michelangelo continuously glanced at him from time to time. At first he assumed it was just natural curiosity, but then as it continued.....

"So.......Mikey......do you have any questions for me?"

Mikey's eyes went wide, before looking down at the floor. "S.sorry Master. I.i didn't mean to stare."

Leo took he a deep breath. He needed to remember that Mikey saw him as only a master, not anything else."No, it's okay. I've asked you a lot of questions, I was just wondering if you had some for me?" He tried to explain, keeping his voice soft do he didn't scare him again.

Mikey bit his lip. Was.....was it really ok for him to ask questions? Under Saki or Karai he got hit if he asked too many questions. But.....Leonardo seemed to be different. Maybe......

Swallowing nervous Mikey spoke. "Wh.....where did you grow up?"

Leo had to think about that one. It had been a long time since anyone had asked about his past.

"I came from a settlement far away from here. Where Mutants are the majority of the population.”

Mikey's eyes widened. A village where there were more mutants? That sounded like a fantasy. Even when hed been a kid the village he and his mother had lived in had been mostly human populated. "I guess I was lucky. I didn't really get to know humans until I was older. But my Sensei always taught me that there are no differences between humans and mutants. The only thing that matters in a person is who they choose to be, and how they treat other."

Leo smiled fondly, thinking of his sensei and father again. Mikey remained silent. That was certainly not what he'd been taught over the years. He'd been taught that most mutants like him were worthless and only useful as slaves; with only a rare few exceptions

"What about you Mikey? Do you remember where you grew up?"

Leo remembered that the slave had told him he was bought when he was five years old, so he might have memories of growing up beforehand. Mikey remained silent, his eyes widening slightly by the question. No one ever asked him where hed grown up before. Karai had asked him once.....years ago. "I.......it.......it's........was called Volk. It.........I lived there with my.......mother."

"I never head of it." Leo said sadly, partly hoping that he would have known the settlement. If he could have proved that Mikey was an illegal slave then he would have grounds to appeal the council about him, hopefully forcing Saki to free him.

As it was he and Donnie would have to find a way on their own to save Mikey from this life of abuse. Mikey remained silent as Leonardo spoke. "I..........I miss my mom."

He spoke the words softly and under his breath; speaking more to himself than to his master. Leo's heart ached for the poor slave, to have been through everything he had, and to be taken from his mother at such a young age. He tuned to look at Mikey, putting a comforting hand on the others shoulder. "I swear to you. If I can get you out of here I will. And I'll do everything that I can to help you find her again."

Mikey looked at Leo uncertainly. It was a trick. It had to be some kind of trick. A test Saki had devised to make sure he was loyal and not thinking of running away. "N-no........am master's..........won’t leave....."

Mikey's voice trailed off weakly. In truth......he'd love to leave Saki and Karai and find his mother. But.......he knew it would never happen. Saki had told him repeatedly that if he tried to escape Saki would send an army to find him. There was simply no escape.

Leo gently lifted Mikey's chin when the other tried to look down and away from him. "I'm a man of my word." His voice was strong, letting the other know that he didn't tell lies about things like this. "I know that it's hard for you to believe, but I'm not like Saki. I won't use you like he does, and I'll try to be completely honest with you."

Mikey remained silent. Had he offended his master? A moment later his heartbeat jumped. If he'd offended his master then......master would be angry and would punish him. Doing his best to appear apologetic Mikey. "Im sorry master. Ill be good. I promise"

Leo had to take a moment to just breath deeply. He was not angry at Mikey, but at Saki and his daughter for making the slave feel like he had to please them all the time, that anything the slave did without a direct order could lead to a punishment.

"No. You did nothing wrong." He assured, realising that he might be overwhelming the other by talking about freedom with him. "Forget I said anything." He let his hand fall away from the others chin, where he was still making sure that Mikey was looking at him.

Nervously Mikey continued to look up at his master, almost scared to break eye contact without permission. "I..........im sorry......."

Leo reluctantly broke eye contact. "No, it's fine. I shouldn't have said anything. We should carry on to the village.

Mikey swallowed nervously. He could tell he’d upset his master with his responses. Never the less he nodded and continued on towards the village in the distance

The rest of the walk was in silence, Leo feeling too awkward to ask anymore questions about Mikeys life, and Mikey scared of saying something that might earn a worse punishment than what he had coming.

The village of Kort was a small village. Walking over the bridge that led to it Leos eyes scanned the small huts and buildings thay dotted the area. From the way things were build he could tell Saki had provided minimal assistance in building the village. Most structures seemed to be thrown together with whatever scrap materials could be found.   
  
"We-welcome master to Kort."

"And this is still under Saki's jurisdiction?" The village was so poor compared to the extravagant wealth Leo had seen in the Lords palace. Clearly Saki was a very selfish ruler, which didn't surprise him at all from what he'd heard.

Mikey nodded. "Yes. He owns the town."

Slowly moving into the town Leo felt his eyebrow raise. The town itself was not all that bad. Right now they were walking down main street. On either side of them merchants and vendors called to passersby; trying to sell their wares. All around them humans and the occasional mutant walked by focused on completing their errands for the day.  
  
Again Leo raised an eyebrow. Many of the buildings appeared to have been painted, and recently judging by the way the paint looked.  
  
But there was something more than that. Narrowing his eyes Leo scanned the crowd they were in. Everyone seemed to be.......scarred. there was no one talking with each other as they walked. It was as thoight all they wanted to do was get their errands done and leave as soon as possible

Leo stopped at one of the venders, looking at the wares, but also carefully watching the human merchant out of the corner of his eye. Behind the stall he could see a small mutant child cleaning, obviously another slave or servant.  
  
There was the same look of fear on the child's face, the look that all the adults that passed were trying to hide. Was he really that intimidating? Or had they been told to be on their best behaviour to make a good impression on their lord? Or were they scared of doing something wrong and causing offence?  
  
He kept Mikey by his side, but he could see that the slave was uncomfortable there, getting accusing and worried looks from a few of the villagers.  
  
"You can step back a little if you'd feel more comfortable." Leo announced to Mikey, trying not to notice the gratitude that flashed over the young turtles face as he took his rightful place a few paces behind his Master.

For several moments more they remained still as Leo scanned the trinkets and baubles for sale. After he was done he turned to look at Mikey. "Do you ever come into town on your own? Or are you always with Karai?"  
  
Mikey shifted slightly. "Karai....has me accompany her and carry her purchases."  
  
Leo nodded. "Where does she go?"  
  
Mikey pointed into the distance. "There is an armorer she likes. And sometimes she goes to the arena or the public bathes. She......."  
  
Mikey shifted nervously, unsure if it was ok for him to finish what he'd been about to say. He watched as Leo smiled and nodded, indicating he could continue. Again Mikey felt his heart flutter in response to Leo's smile. Taking a deep breath he continued.  
  
"S-sometimes......she goes to the slave markets.......to pick out a new one........"  
  
As he spoke Mikey again shifted. He hated accompanying Karai to the slave markets, which was the exact reason she made him do it.

Leo once again forced himself to take a deep calming breath. "Does she threaten to replace you? Or does she look to add another slave under her?" He had an idea by Mikeys reaction, but he wanted to hear it before making assumptions. Mikey remained silent unable to answer. In truth he wasnt sure what Karai planned. It was just another form of punishment for me him endure if he displeased her.Mikey remained silent unable to answer. In truth he wasnt sure what Karai planned. It was just another form of punishment for me him endure if he displeased her.

  
He hated this. Leo had remained neutral on the issue of slaves in the past, though he had never liked it, it was legal and he had seen slaves that lived a decent life underneath a Master. But Masters like Karai and Saki, like the ones that had owned Donnie, they were the ones that Leo couldn't stand.  
"I swear I am not looking to purchase one. But would you show me the Slave Market." As much as he hated it, he knew he needed to see for himself how the other slaves in the kingdom were treated before being bought.  
  
"I...........yes master."  
  
Slowly Mikey began to move, never going ahead of his master as he guided him through the streets of the city.  
  
After several moments of silence Mikey stopped. Infront of them was a large open archway with various symbols and runes cut into the metalwork. Forcing himself to take a deep breath Mikey moved forward, stepping inti the market.  
  
Leos eyes widened at the sight before him. Large pylons had been sunk inti the ground. Attacked to the pylons were lengths of chains that hung down, the other ends attached to collars that were secured tightly around the slave's neck.  
  
Leo did his best to remain calm as he looked around. The first thing that struck him was that none of the slaves had clothing on. Each of them was completely naked and bare for all to see.  
  
Theyd been separated, the men standing on one side of the market while the women stood on the other. The men were chained in such a way that they were forced to stand or slump slightly being unable to kneel or crouch due to the short chains that were attached to their collars. The women on the other hand were allowed to kneel, many of them looked at the ground. A few of them still held babies; while others had small children chained with them. Leo felt his stomach lurch slightly as he found the children were naked too.  
  
He forced himself to move forward; feeling Mikey fall in line behind him as he moved. Mikey remained silent, forcing himself to follow behind Leo. He could feel them, their eyes looking at him. He remember what it had been like. To naked, scared, uncertain and confused as to what was even happening. He wished someone would have explained to him what was going on. And yet now that he stood there.......what could he say to them? Their old lives were over. They were going to be someone's property now. And so he remained silent following Leo as they slowly moved throigh the market

Leonardo moved slowly, not beliving how poorly these people were being treated. He had been to a slave market before, but one that was much more upmarket, where each slave was put on display dressed in appealing outfits and a slave master would introduce you to the one you were interested in. He had been to animal houses that had more dignity than how these people were treated. A lot of the slaves on display were mutants, though there was a fair amount of humans too.   
  
He could tell that his anger was scaring Mikey and the slaves around him, and seeing the mothers trying to hide their children from him was breaking his heart. As they moved through the market Leo became aware of something. A large grey tent that had been set up. As he stared at it Leo watched as a human dragged a male lizard by his chain into the tent. Turning to look at Mikey Leo spoke, hoping his anger wouldn't taint his voice. "What's inside the tent?"

Mikey whimpered slightly at the tone of voice, taking a small step back and feeling the anger pouring off of Leo in waves.  
  
He opened his mouth to explain, before shutting it again, much too scared of saying the wrong thing and angering Leo any further, only shaking his his head and looking down to try and make himself as small as he can. Leo hated seeing Mikey like that. He wasn't going to punish him, but it got annoying sometimes that the poor slave always thought the Leo would beat him, it was a little insulting that anyone would think he was capable of that.   
He was about to try and get Mikey to awnser him again when he heard the sound of someone crying out from the tent. And his anger hit an all new high.   
  
"Mikey. We're leaving!" He snapped, harsher than he meant to as he stormed out of the area, breathing deeply to try to calm himself down. He needed to leave. If he stayed he'd do something he'd regret. The temptation to kill the SlaveMaster and free the slaves was so strong inside him. But it would be wrong. Despite how sickening it was, this was a perfectly legal operation.

Mikey followed behind his master. Hed messed up. He could feel the fury radiating off his master. He was going to be beaten for sure.   
  
Continuing to follow his master Mikey made sure not to lag behind only stopping when they had left the town. A moment later Mikey paused for a moment as his master veered off the established road and began to follow a trail leading down to the side of the river that ran next to the village.


	8. Chapter 8

Following his master toward the river Mikey could not help but feel fear. He’d never seen a master this mad before.

"ARG!"  
  
Leo lashed out, slamming his fist into the side of a tree. The bark cracked and splintered under his assault. He’d never been so furious in his life. Saki was never going to join the council not so long as he still drew breath. He would make sure of it. Again he punched the tree, ignoring the pain that followed. He began to vent his anger, continuing to punch the tree and scream. He’d been about to find another tree; having almost punched his way through this one when a sound reached his ears; a faint sob. Turning towards the sound Leo froze. Mikey was standing there, his face almost completely white with fear. His entire body was shaking and there were small tears silently falling from his eyes.

Leo was angry that the other felt the need to be scared at him, but his heart completely broke when he saw just how broken the smaller turtle looked. His fear shattered and gave way to a much deeper pain, knowing that he was responsible for the state the Mikey was in now. "I... I’m sorry. You don't have to be afraid me." Leo’s voice was soft, having his own tears prick the corners of his eyes, mostly from anger but also hating himself for making the other so scared.  
  
He stepped forward, wanting to comfort Mikey feeling another stab of sadness when the other fell back a few steps before forcing himself to remain still. "Forgive me I ....... I wasn't thinking."  
  
Slowly Leo approached Mikey, trying to ignore the flinch when he reached out a hand to gently bring the other into a hug.  The moment his master’s arms wrapped around him he froze. He’d expected to be punched, or kicked or even drowned in the river; but........a hug?   
  
It must be some kind of trick. Swallowing fearfully Mikey. "I’m....sorry master."

"Shhh. I told you, you have done nothing wrong." Leo tried to reassure him, though he knew his assurances would fall on deaf ears, Mikey would think that he was responsible for every emotion his Master feels. He remembered how hard it had been for Donnie to accept physical affection for a long time.

He continued shake and tremble.  
"I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry."  
  
He repeated those words over and over again. They were true. He hadn’t meant to anger his master by not answering his question. But.....the tent.....  
  
Taking a deep breath Leo spoke in a firm an authoritative voice. "MICHELANGELO."  
  
Mikey's eyes widened at the sound of his name. Never the less he did his duty, looming his master directly in the eyes while remaining silent.   
  
Look too a deep breath. This had worked back when Donatello had first been freed. "YOU ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR MY ANGER. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"  
  
Slowly Michelangelo nodded. Nodding at the smaller turtle Leo sighed. "I’m going to meditate for a few minutes to calm myself. In the mean time why don’t you try to relax as well?"

Mikey’s blinked up at Leo before nodding again to confirm that he understood. Slowly, Leo pulled out of the hug, surprised at how much calmer it had made him feel as well. "Stay close." It wasn't exactly an order but he didn't want anything to happen to Mikey while he was in meditation. Sitting down on the ground Leo assumed his usual cross legged position before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He was still angry; it burned inside him like a poison. Taking several deep breaths he willed himself to relax.  
  
He’d been about to take another breath when a small sound caught his attention. Opening his eyes Leo watched as Michelangelo slowly waded out into the river only to vend down and scoop up one of the many lotus blossoms that grew in the water.  
 

Despite his plan to meditate Leo found himself oddly fascinated as the smaller turtle began to collect lotus flowers; carefully holding them in his arms before slowly coming back to shore.  
  
Closing his eyes when Michelangelo looked in his direct Leo waited several moments before peeking through his eye lids. He watch as next Michelangelo gathered a single long reed before slowly sitting down on the bank if the river.  
  
Leo’s eyes widened as he watched Michelangelo work, slowly weaving the flowers and reed together  
  
Mikey was calming down, softly humming what sounded like a lullaby to himself. It was one of the few things he remembered from his childhood. Whenever he was scared or upset his Mother would sing this song, the words were long gone from his memory but he remembered the tune, and even all these years later it helped to sooth and calm him. That was something that he'd learnt to only do in private incase he annoyed his master's, thinking that Leo was too deep into meditation to hear him.  
  
Leo watched with a soft smile on his face, feeling like he was seeing Mikey for the first time. The little turtle seemed so peaceful that he found just watching him to be as relaxing as his planned meditation, seeing how delicately he wound the flowers into the reed, creating a crown of flowers. After several minutes of work Mikey smiled as he held the flower crown. It was a stupid thing to do. But when he’d been a child making Karai these crowns had always cheered her up when shed been upset.   
  
Turning Mikey nervously looked at his master whose eyes were closed; obviously deeply meditating. Nervously he moved forward and placed the flower crown on the ground in front of him as a kind of offering.

Leo heard the sound of Mikey getting closer but he didn't open his eyes, not until he felt the other starting to move away. Slowly he blinked and tilted his head looking down at the crown with the same soft smile he had hidden from the slave.  
  
"Is this for me?"

 Mikey nodded slowly, hoping his master liked the small token.

 Leo gently picked up the crown and inspected it. It really was impressive how Mikey had put it together without so much as damaging a petal on the delicate flowers.  
  
"Thank you Mikey." He gave another genuine smile as he lifted it and put it on, not caring that it probably looked silly with his dark robe and wraps. Not many people would wear weapons and flowers, but it seemed almost symbolic.   
  
The crown meant so much more coming from the little slave. That someone who literally had nothing still found a way to give.

Despite his position Mikey squirmed slightly as Leo put the crown on. It felt good to know what Leo liked the crown. He watched as Leo looked at him. "So? How do I look?"

Mikey smiled brightly, proud that he did something to help, and his master seems so calm now!  
  
He couldn't help the little laugh though when Leo asked how he looked. "I like it." It made him look kinder, less scary even though he was visibly armed.  
  
But his smile faltered slightly when he realized he didn't exactly answer properly.

 Swallowing nervously Mikey bowed. "I......you look good master."  
  
Leo frowned, noting how Mikey had returned to his old habit. "Mikey......why do you insist on calling me master? Just Leo would be fine."

Mikey completely froze at the question, torn completely by his duty. He knew that Leo had asked to not be called Master, but Master Saki's punishment had struck him hard. "I.... It....... it’s not right. Please." He looked at Leo with wide pleading eyes, not wanting to be in this position but knowing that he couldn't explain without breaking Saki's rules. "I..... I have to."

Leo sighed. He didn’t want to cause the small turtle more fear. "Ok.......how about this. Would you call me Master Leo? That way you still say master but I don’t feel so......formal?"

Mikey had to think about that, being given an option instead of an order which was very strange and uncomfortable for him. Would it really be alright? It didn't seem as respectful to say the others name but. "O....ok Master. Leonardo...."

Leo smiled. A slight feeling of pride blooming in his chest. "Thank you Michelangelo. Can I make another request? Can you show me how to make these flower crowns?"

Mikey’s eyes widened at that request. "R. Really?" It seemed so weird, for a Master to want to learn something that a silly child used to do. But he nodded his head, looking towards the river where the lotus blossoms were growing. "We.....we need more flowers."  
  
Standing up Mikey moved, rolling up his pant legs when a sound behind him made him turn and....  
  
Mikey’s eyes widened as he found that Leo was mirroring his movements. "M-master......Leonardo?"  
  
Leo looked at him. "I wanna learn. So ill have to gather flowers too. Right?"

 Once again Mikey didn’t know how to react. His heart fluttered at the thought that Leo actually wanted to spend time with him and to earn this silly skill, but at the same time it was his job to serve his Master completely.  
  
"I......I could get them for you Master...... Leonardo." Almost forgetting to add the name.  
  
But the slave could see that Leo wasn't going to change his mind.  Swallowing nervously Mikey led the way to the water’s edge. Moving into the river Mikey watched as Leo followed him. Leading the way towards a lotus blossom Mikey began to speak. "Y.......it’s..........um........."  
  
He looked at his master unsure of how to address him when giving him instructions. He’d never given instructions before.

"Mikey, just let me know what time need to do." Leo reassured him with another gentle smile, hoping this was helping Mikey to be a little more confident in himself.

Taking a deep breath Mikey nodded. "It....we need to grab the flower by the stalk and leave a few inches to tie off."  
  
Moving as he spoke Mikey plucked the flower from the water, showing Leo how much stalk was needed.

Nodding Leo found another flower and mimics Mikey. His hand slipping under the surface of the water so as to pluck the flower by the stem. Turning to show Mikey Leo smiled as Mikey nodded in approval. "Now we need more. 8 each should be enough"

Leo gently picked the remaining seven flowers, trying to make sure that he left enough stalk to be able to weave the crown together. "Where did you learn to do this?" He asked, hoping to subtly get Mikey to talk about his past.

 

Mikey looked at him, obviously a little startled by the question. "It......lady....Karai.......when we were young......she showed me. Said.......I had to make her one every day....."  
  
Slowly Mikey’s voice trailed off. That had been one if the first orders Karai had ever given him. But it hadn’t felt like an order; it had felt like something one friend would ask of another. He’d done it too, making her a flower crown everyday for 8 years. Until.......

Leo smiled, happy to hear that that Karai had been kind to the slave in the past. But there was something in Mikey’s voice that made him pause, tilting his head curiously.  
  
"Why did you stop? Did Karai nit want them anymore?" He knew that this might be bad memories for Mikey, but he wanted to know what had changed, why Karai seemed to have outgrown someone how sounded almost like a friend.

Mikey paused for a moment. In truth heed stopped because Karai had gone on a trip with her father. While shed been away he kept making her crowns. When shed come back heed tried to give them to her. Only to have her shove him away and call him a slave. The first tine shed ever been cruel to him.  
  
Taking a small brief Mikey spoke. "Lady Karai......stopped liking them."

Leo heard the sadness in Mikey’s voice and he could help feeling sorry for him. Karai must have gotten too old to care about them and just lost interest.  
  
"You can make them for me if you want." He offered, wanting to cheer Mikey up and give him something that he liked to do again. "Would you like that?"

Mikey looked at him. In truth he liked making the crowns. It made him feel happy. And.....the sight of his master wearing the crowns......made him oddly happy too. Slowly Mikey nodded. "Id.....I’d like that.....if.....if it’s ok with master....Leonardo."

"I'd be honored to accept them from you." Leo smiled; glad to know that he could at least help Mikey in this small way. Baby steps, he needed to take everything slow with Michelangelo.

Despite the smallness of the request Mikey smiled. He wasn't exactly sure why but the idea of making the crowns again........it made him really happy

Gathering the last of his flower Mikey turned, watching as Leo got the last of his. "Now what?"  
  
Gesturing to the shore Mikey led the way back, setting the flowers on the bank before turning and moving towards the reeds that grew a small ways away. "We need one that is long and flexible."

Leonardo watched Mikey, trying to collect a reed that looked similar to the one that the smaller turtle had selected.  
  
He was enjoying this, just hanging out with the younger turtle and feeling more like friends than a Master and slave.  
  
Mikey seemed a lot more relaxed around him as well, only hesitating or fidgeting a little when he had to give Leo an instruction on how to create the crown. Mikey moved. Sitting back down on the bank of the river before showing Leo how to twist the reed and the stem of the lotus flower together. The first time he tried, Leo failed. The stem and reed unraveling in his hands. Watching as Leo tried again Mikey watched as his master's tongue slowly poked between his lips in concentration. Despite his station Mikey giggled slightly.

 Again the reed and stem unraveled in his hands; making Leo frown in frustration. Looking at Mikey Leo watched as the smaller turtle quickly stifled his giggle and looked away. Crawling on his hands and knees Leo moved until he was sitting shoulder to shoulder with the smaller turtle. "Can you show me again?"

Mikey smiled as he tried to once again show the swordsman how to intertwine the stems and the reed, surprised that someone as important as Leonardo couldn't seem to manage something that a lowly slave like him could do. Leo was a very patient person, taking in every slight move that the other made, but the delicate technique was difficult to him.

 After several minutes Leo smiled as the stem and reed fell into place. Looking up he smiled, showing off the simple knot to Mikey who smiled back. "Good."

Something about the way Mikey was looking at him was different. Leo felt his face change a slight tinge of red as he hurried to look back at the crown. Mikey shifted slightly at the look Leo had given him, something had changed between them and he wasn't sure if it was allowed for a slave to be this informal with a master, though it didn't feel wrong at all.

 “Master, Leonardo... Am I making you uncomfortable?" There was a slight edge of fear in his voice as Leo looked away from him.

 Leo shook his head. "No.....not at all. I......"

 It was hard to put into words. He.....liked this. He liked sitting here learning how to make the flower crowns. It was oddly soothing and relaxing. But there was more to it. He liked seeing Mikey happy. Liked seeing him smile and hearing him giggle. "I.....I’m enjoying my time....here.....with you. It’s been a long time since I did anything just for me."

He looked over, smiling brightly at Mikey. "Thank you for showing me this."

A moment later he shifted, leaning over to half hug Mikey's smaller body. For a moment he forgot himself. Forgot that Mikey was a slave and he was his master. It felt like Mikey was his friend.

At first Mikey froze, tensing up from the unexpected contact once again. These hugs were strange to him, having not felt them since Karai was much younger and kinder to him.

The slave hugged back gently, still not really sure how he was meant to be acting around Leonardo. Did he want a more intimate slave instead? Perhaps....

Very gently he pressed closer to Leo, softly kissing his neck without breaking the hug. Hopefully he could please Leonardo this way, still a little worried that he would be punished for what happened earlier at the village.

Leo’s eyes widened at the kiss; but he did not break the hug. Instead he shifted, turning so he could look down at the small turtle who looked up at him uncertainly. "M-Mikey?"

In the back of his mind Donnie's words echoed 'sometimes.......’ _you may just have to let him service you_.'

He swallowed his throat suddenly very dry.

Mikey tried to read Leo's expression, not sure what Leo actually wanted from him. Was this not right? He looked worried up at Leo, scared that he had done something bad again when his Master had admitted to enjoying their time together.

 "Did.... Am... Am I doing something bad?" His voice was shaking slightly as he pulled just a little away from Leonardo, not wanting to break the hug and unaware what Leo was experiencing. Taking a deep breath Leo spoke, choosing his words very carefully. "No.......you’ve done nothing wrong. I......"

 Taking another breath Leo decided to speak a bit of the truth. "I was.....caught off guard. I’m......I’m not used to such..........open affections........."

"Sorry. You..... You don't want me to...." Mikey paled slightly, realizing that maybe he had indeed assumed wrong, he only wanted to please Leonardo. Apart from trying to teach him the flower crown Mikey hadn't been able to do anything to please his master and Leonardo never instructed him on what he liked.

Leo hesitated when he saw the conflict in Mikey's eye; he wasn't making it easy on the slave was he? But he was so unused to this behavior, having someone wanting to do things to him only because they felt they had to. He had only met Donnie after he had been freed and started to heal, and since then their affections and actions had been completely mutual. It felt wrong to expect pleasure without giving it in return, but perhaps if he returned it then he could make Mikey start to believe that he was more than just a toy to be used by his masters?

 Sighing softly Leo shifted, reaching out to gently cup one of Mikey's hands in his own. "Mikey.........I confess.......I’m uncertain. I like spending time with you. Yet......another part of me........I feel bad that I always seem to put you on edge. You've done nothing wrong. I promise. Do you believe me?"

Mikey looked down at the grass, not really believing that he had done nothing wrong but unable to argue with his master. If Leo said he did nothing wrong then he would have to believe him, but it didn't stop his trained mindset from believing that he would need punishment if he couldn't please his master.

"Please. Master, I..... I don't know how I'm meant to please you" Not even realizing that he was falling back into not using his Masters name like he was supposed to.

Leo’s heart clenched at the scared and unsure voice he heard from the little turtle. He could never use him like that, but he was starting to understand that not giving him orders was only confusing Mikey. Gently squeezing Mikey’s hand Leo spoke. "Can you finish showing me how to make the crown?"

Mikey took a deep breath before nodding his head, crawling out of the hug to sit nearby, not at all touching Leo as he slowly picked up his half fished crown. Leo felt his heart clench painfully. Even this request had caused Mikey anguish. Silently he watched as Michelangelo showed him how to finish the crown, trying the ends of the reed together.

 Looking down at his work Leo smiled sheepishly. His crown was t as skillfully made as Mikey's. But it still gave him a sense of pride to have made it. "Mikey.......could..........could I put this on you?"

Mikey’s eyes widened in surprise. "Re.... Really?" His Master wanted to give his crown to him? He was being given something nice by a superior. That hadn't happened since Karai was a small child.

Realizing that he hadn't given a real answer he nodded his head quickly, trying to hide how excited and grateful he was just at the thought of wearing something that had been made by his Master.

"Thank you Master Leonardo I.... I would be honored to wear it."

Leo smiled, shifting forward so as to place the crudely made flower crown on top of Mikey's head. Shifting back so as to look at Mikey Leo nodded that a rather deep blush had spread and was now covering Mikey's face.

 After several moments Mikey spoke softly. "H-how......do I look.......Leo?"

 Happy. That was the first word that came to Leo’s mind as he smiled back at Mikey, glad to be able to cheer up the little slave. "It looks good on you." Even he wasn't sure if he was talking about the look on Mikey’s face or the crown.

 For some reason Leo’s words affected him. They made his heart flutter and his face heat up. Suddenly he found he couldn't look Leo in the face, instead looking at the river as he squirmed uncertainly.

 Leo's words.....made him happy. Really, really happy

 At first Leo was worried when the smaller turtle looked away from him, but he didn't seem upset like before, and the little blush was oddly adorable.

As much as Leonardo hated it he knew they would need to get back soon. Despite this Leo smiled, enjoying the time he and Mikey had spent here on the side of the river. It had been the first time Leo felt s though Mikey was ok with him. If only for a few moments.

 "Master.......Leo.......can......I...."

Leo watched as Mikey squirmed nervously for a moment. "Can I put your crown on you?"

Leo nodded but as he tried to stand at the same time as Mikey the slave stumbled, tripping and losing his footing, sending him tumbling towards the water.

Years of training kicked in, and in less than a second Leo's head was back above the surface if the water. He didn't even need to gasp for air. But the sound of frantic splashing and choking made his blood run cold. Whipping around Leo’s eyes widened as he found Mikey had been grabbed by an undercurrent and was currently being dragged out towards the center of the river. Worse still judging from the way Mikey was frantically clawing and flailing in the water; he couldn't swim

Eyes wide he dived back into the water, swimming with the current until he could grab hold of the smaller turtle and swim back towards the bank. It was a struggle to swim against the current. But should have been no trouble for turtles like them, yet Mikey seemed to be completely able to swim even with the current. He reached out, wrapping one of his arms around Mikey's shoulders. Instantly Mikey grabbed at him, clinging to him and shaking as Leo began to make his way back to the shore. As he swam Leo could not help but note that Mikey had buried his face against Leo's neck and seemed to me mumbling something under his breath.

Staggering onto the bank Leo panted, heaving Mikey so that he was no longer in the water at all but laying out on the dry bank. Mikey's kimono was soaked completely, plastered roughly against his body.   
  
He could see it. The look of panic and fear that filled the young turtle's face. Even though he was still shaken, Leo watched as Mikey moved; bowing so deeply that his face touched the ground. "Th-th-thank....y-y-you."

Leo rubbed and patted at Mikey's shell, making sure he coughed up any water that he was choking on. He kept muttering gentle words of encouragement, honestly scared that Mikey was a turtle of his age that couldn't even swim. If Leo hadn't been there then the smaller turtle would have easily downed with no one to help him. "Shhhh, Mikey it's ok. There's no need to thank me."

Sighing gently Leo bit his lip. This was wrong. Mikey may have been a slave but he should at least know how to swim. "Mikey.....are you ok?"

Mikey was shaking badly, his head bowed so low that he was leaning it against the grass as he tried to take deep breaths through his coughing.  
  
"Y.....yes.... yes Master."

Biting his lip Leo could tell Mikey was not ok. The way his was shaking; it was very clear that the smaller turtle has caught a chill from the river. Moving quickly Leo shrugged off his wet jacket before draping it around Mikey's shoulders. It may have been wet but at least it would add a small layer of warmth.  
  
Continuing to rub Mikey's shell Leo spoke. "Come on. We need to get you into a warm bath before you catch phenomena."

Mikey knew that he was being a burden on his master, but was struggling to find a way not to.   
  
Eventually he nodded his head and allowed Leonardo to guide him along as they made their way back to the palace. He knew that he would be punished tonight, and that he needed to speak to Karai before sleeping.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Leo worked quickly, guiding Mikey through the palace and to to their room. Once the door was closed he spoke. "I hope you don’t mind, but we need to get into the bath or we'll get sick."

Mikey made no sign of objecting to being lead towards the large bathroom. He was shaking from the cold, but was also afraid. The only time he was ever allowed in this part of the palace except to sleep in Leonardo's room last night, was to accompany Karai into her private quarters, and that was never a good thing.  
  
"I…..I’m fine Master........M….master Leonardo." He tried to assure, not used to the way the swordsman was treating him with such care.

Leo bit his lip. Despite Mikeys words Leo could tell the smaller turtle was lying. He coild see the paleness in Mikeys fave and the faint color change around Mikeys lips. The cold was starting to affect him. Soon his judgement would diminish and after that his body would start to shut down. As much as he hated it......  
  
Reaching out her gripped Mikeys shoulders gently. "Mikey........I want you to strip down and get into the bath. Ill be there soon. I want you in the water before I get there. Understand?"

The gentle command seemed to hit home with Mikey more than the soft kindness Leo had been offering him, and he nodded a little stronger than before.  
  
Once Leo let go of his shoulder Mikey was quick to undress, taking his time to fold the clothes even though he was shaking badly and knew that he needed to get into the water before Leo returned.

Taking a deep breath Leo felt a pang of guilt hit him. He didn’t like ordering Mikey around. It felt wrong. Taking another breath Leo mirrored Mikeys actions; stripping down and folding his clothes before moving into the bath where Mikey was already up to his waist in the water.

As he moved, His feet sinking into the water, Mikey spoke."M-master......shall I.....wash you?"

Leo sighed. This was for Mikey and not for him. "Come here." He slowly brought Mikey closer, feeling how cold his skin was even in the heated water. This was not good, the smaller would need to warm himself up quickly before any lasting damage set in. Mikey looked up at his master's face. Doing as he was instructed he moved forward.

 Leo pulled the other down so that he was almost laying down next to him, making sure that the water covered most of his body. Mikey moaned softly. The hot water felt very good. Slowly he blinked up at his master. "M-master...........how.....may I.....service.......you?"  
  
He felt odd. Confused and fuzzy. Like his brain was moving at half speed. Yet he knew his duty. He had to serve his master. Leo could tell that Mikey was firmly set in his decision. The slave felt that he had to do this and Leo's hard determination was starting to crack at Mikey's soft pleading eyes. But perhaps it didn't need to be this way, perhaps he could use this as a way to warm the other up? "Mikey. I don't want you to service me right now.... But I would like you to touch yourself."

Hopefully this would be okay and not confuse the slave too much more. Mikey blinked slowly before shifting. He didn’t really understand why his master wanted this. But.....  
  
He moaned softly as his finger brushed against his slit.

Leo flushed at the sounds, and the sweet churrs coming from the smaller turtle. The look on Mikey's face told Leo that he wasn't used to selfish pleasure, and he couldn't help the small pride he felt at showing the slave that it was ok to feel good himself, not just to please a master.  
But as much as he wanted this to be all about Mikey, Leo could feel his own body reacting the the soft sounds the others was making.

Biting his lip Mikey tried to control his breathing. Master Leo had only told him to touch himself. Hed not been given permission to drop down. And yet.......  
  
He whimpered softly his eyes looking at master Leo pleasingly. He could see the faint flush in his master's face; it made him look.......cute.

Leo could see that Mikey was uncomfortable about something, but the slave was clearly feeling pleasure from his own hand, so why.......  
  
"Mikey. I want to see you enjoying this. Do whatever feels best for you."

Again he bit his lip, nodding slowly. A moment later his head tilted back as his pouch retracted allowing his organ to drop free.  
  
"M-master....."  
  
Dome part of him. Some part deep down inside of him; wanted Leo to touch him. Wanted to feel his master's hands on his body. He looked at his master pleadingly. His master may be allowing this; but if he asked.......it would be overstepping. But no matter how hard he tried he could not stop himself from wanting it. Leo churred at the sight of Mikey finally dropping down almost as soon as Leo had finished speaking. He already had a slight bulge in his plastron but  he ignored it for now. This was for Mikey, not for him.  
  
He took in the sight of the slave, shaking but not just because of the cold anymore, flushed and with a look that said that he wanted to ask something but was too scared.  
  
The warm water was doing a lot to stop Mikey from getting sick and Leo was happy that he had managed to think clearly and react in enough time, this this was probably also helping the smaller turtle to distract from the possibility of getting sick.  
  
 "What do you want me to do Mikey?" Leaving it at a question since he felt bad giving him orders, though he would if he had to.

Mikey whimpered softly. What did he want? That was impossible to put into words. He wanted.....physical contact. To feel his master's chest against his. But he dared not say it.  
  
No matter how kind master Leo was being, that would be a step to far. All he could do was whimper pleadingly as his organ throbbed

Leo sighed, but the cute little whimpers were getting to him, not wanting to scare or order Mikey he brought his own hard to his slit to start his own stimulus. "Y.you can tell me Mikey."  
  
Mikey's eyes widened as he saw his Master start to touch himself, whimpering a little louder and shaking his head slightly. "Master I.... I want to. To service you."

Sighing softly Leo smiled. Moving slightly Leo sat down on one of the partially submerged benches so that he was half in half out of the water. "Come here Mikey."  
  
He blinked, slightly surprised at how eagerly Mikey came to him; moving beside him only to pause when Leo shook his head. "like this"  
  
A moment later he reached, pulling Mikey up into his lap so they were facing each other

Mikey blinked in surprise, sitting on Leo's lap and looking down at their cocks, now lightly touching against eachother. His breathing quickened as he assumed he would be lifted onto his master's forming erection, lord Saki never made him face him though when he was to serve him like this.

And yet that never happened; instead....

Mikey moaned his eyes drifting closed as Leo's hand move, gently wrapping around both their organs. "M-master!"

He was panting now. He yearned yo put his arks around his master. To hold onto him and inhale his wonderful scent. He bit his lip, looking into his master's perfect blue eyes.

A moment later he left out a deep strangled churr as Leo moved, leaning forward to gently kiss his collar bone. His reaction was instant, his arms wrapping around his master's neck; as he held him

Leo groaned at the feeling as he stroked them both, firmly but slow, not in any rush and letting them both just enjoy it.

This was a position that let him have control without completely dominating, nuzzling against Mikey gently, unable to get to the Slaves neck because of the thick metal collar. The collar really bothered him, but in their shared pleasure he couldn't dwell on it.

Pulling back a little he tilted his head to catch Mikey's lips.

Mikey froze as he felt Leo's lips press against his. Hed never been kissed like this before. Uncertain of what to do he remained frozen, allowing Leo to do whatever he wanted.

His breathing began to increase.

Leo pulled back when Mikey didn't move. And then it clicked why.

Had the slave never been kissed before? Since he was used sexually Leo hadn't thought that there would be any first for Mikey and It gave him an odd sense of pride to know he was the others first kiss. Someone it seemed more personal.

"It's ok Mikey. Just do whatever feels good." Leo punctuated his words with a quick twist of his wrist, making them both churr out from the feeling. "I.... I want you to enjoy this."

Mikey could only nod, panting roughly as he did so. He WAS enjoying this. His master's touch felt amazing. His ships were starting to move now, thrusting up into his masters grip making his grip around Leo's neck tighten.

"Ma-ma-master!"

He shuddered and moaned, his head felt light and he could tell he was rapidly reaching his climax.

"I....im......gunna.......please ....."

He looked at his master pleadingly. He hadnt been given permission to cum. But if things kept going the way they were......he was going to anyways

Leos eyes sparked as he saw how close the other was already, his heart fluttering from the way he looked at him and moved his hips up to meet his hand.

"Cum." The word came out more like a command than Leo had wanted, but he brought his lips back to meet Mikeys again, speeding up his hand to help the other reach his peak.

Instantly a deep churr rippled through Mikeys chest. His masters voice was so rugged and deep, it made some part yearn for more.

He gasped his head tilting back, exposing his neck as he struggled to breath. The white hot knot in his chest continued to tighten and tighten until........

Leo churred loudly as Mikey came into his hand, feeling the youngers cock spasm and twitch as he splashed white up between them. He had a little more control than the Slave, but the soft pleasured look on Mikey's face was almost enough to finish the more experienced turtle.

It was too much. Mikey panted and shuddered, moans churrs and whimpers slipping passed his lips as master Leo continued to move his hand. Mikey moaned loudly, his nails dragging along his masters back. He felt like every inch of his skin was on fire.

Suddenly Leo shifted, giving the tips of their organs a tight squeeze. Mikey's head snapped forwArd and before he could stop himself he spoke. "L-L-LEO!"

He wasnt in control anymore. His hips where thrusting up into Leo's hand. His lungs refused to keep in his breaths, expelling them as moans and churrs. Even his tail refused to listen to him as it wagged uncontrollably.

Leo was panting too much to speak, feeling it more intensely with Mikey's thrusts and virgin cries.

He could feel the slave becoming undone, like he was really seeing Mikey for the first time and that only heightened his arousal even more, no longer feeling like a Master and slave. They were just lovers here and now and that thought alone had his crying out his own release with Mikey's name on his lips.

The moment his master called out his name something inside him changed. He practically lunged forward, crushing their lips together as he struggled to mimic what Leo had done to him a few moments ago

Leo continued to lazily move his hand as he kissed back with a new passion, bringing his free hand up to hold Mikey closer, trying to get as much contact as possible.

The world was spinning. Hed never felt this way before. The way Leo was holding and touching him......he never wanted it to end. Hungrily he kissed Leo, shuddering as he felt Leo's tongue gently brush against his lips.

Leo was struggling to not completely dominate the smaller turtle, but Mikey was doing things to his heart that made it hard to hold back. He tried to be gentle as he coached open Mikey's lips so he could slip his tongue inside and explore the inside of his mouth.

A violent shudder rippled through his body as he felt his master's tongue slip into his mouth. He was starting to lose himself. All he could do was cling to his master and pray he wasn't dying. He wasn’t sure if he even cared at this point. Sitting here, in his master's lap, kissing his master. Feeling his masters hands working the last few dregs of pleasure out of their bodies.......it was impossibly good

As their climax started to fade Leo slowly got a hold of himself. His kiss became less desperate and more loving, moaning as he just enjoyed being close like this, gently moving his hand back down Mikey's shell so  the slave was no longer being held down.

He held the kiss as long as be could, until black spots had started to form in his field of vision. Only when his lungs screams for air did he break away, panting as gasping as air rushed into his lungs. But he didn’t pull away, instead buring his nose against his master's neck so he could inhale more of his wonderful scent.

The pleasure was fading now. Normally hed been filled with shame or sorrow. But this time......he felt at peace. A gentle churr made his body vibrate as he inhaled his master's scent.

Leo was panting heavily, letting his hand fall, the water already washing most of the cum from his skin.

For a long time he just held Mikey, arms gently wrapped around him and pulling back only to rest their foreheads together.

He could see it in the slave’s eyes, how much he loved it and wanted to just stay like this, but he could also see the slight confusion. Mikey clearly had never felt loved before, Leo doubted if he had ever seen anything sexual as anything but another way to please his Masters, or as a punishment.

It made Leo sick to think that someone so innocent and sweet had been used in such a way. "I’m going to take you away from here." The words weren't meant to come out loud, but he couldn't bring himself to apologize.

He swore then and there that he wasn't leaving the kingdom without taking Mikey with him.

He felt weak. Each breath he took made him shake with exhaustion. Slowly he shifted, looking up as his master spoke. Slowly he blinked at him. He opened his mouth to speak. But a fresh wave of fatigue silenced him. He was tired, so very tired.

Leo couldn't help the little flutter of his heart when he saw just happy and tired Mikey was just from this simple yet powerful act.

Slowly he untangled their limbs, washing them both carefully but efficiently.

Mikey tried to object but he felt too tired to stop as his Master cleaned and tended to him, as if their roles were reversed. That sent a jolt of fear through him, the fact that he was lying there enjoying himself and his master was tending to him.

Somehow he managed to pull himself together enough to put his hands on top of his masters, but his voice failed him and he just sighed and rested his head back into the crook of Leo's neck.

"M-master.........."

He felt content. For the first time in a long time he felt happy and safe.

Leo nuzzled him but he could tell the other was tired. He was feeling sleepy himself but managed to lift Mikey off his lap so they could make their way to bed. When he felt Leo move he reacted; his arms wrapped tightly around Leo's neck. A slight worry of being dropped occurring to him. Yet despite this fear Leo's grip was strong as he proved he was more than capable.

Leo moved slowly, laying Mikey out on the bed. He smiled as Mikey moaned, one of his eyes opening. "M-master?"

Leo smiled, crawling into bed next to the smaller turtle. "It’s ok, I invited you. Just sleep. Ok?"

Mikey nodded slowly, his eye drifting closed. He was asleep within seconds

Leo lay awake for a long time after Mikey passed out from exhaustion. He had a lot to think about with this new development.

His feelings were strong towards Mikey, and he was sure that the slave would now see him as more than a master after tonight. They would have to be very careful how they acted now, if Saki or Karai found out that Leo was anything more than merely kind to the slave it would cause complications.


	10. Chapter 10

He waited patiently. Allowing his mind to stretch and anchor himself as he searched for his master's spirit. He found him easily enough.

 "Hello my student."

 Leo smiled, bowing as he did so. "Hello master splinter. I hope you're well."

 Splinter nodded. "As well enough as this old rat can be. You however......I can sense the conflict inside you. Is your mission not going well?"

 Leo bit his lip. "I.......I do not like saki. He seems.....more a tyrant than a king"

 "If that was all, you would have waited to return with your report." Splinter said with a knowing smile, like he could read his student easily even this far away on the spiritual plane.  
  
Leo looked down while he tried to collect his thoughts. Master Splinter was right of course, but he didn't know how to approach the situation with Mikey.  
  
"There is a.... complication.... the way Saki treats his slaves.... one slave in particular.... I don't know that I can stay here and see his suffering."

 Splinter's face furrowed. "Speak plainly my son. What troubles you?"

"I want to bring this slave back with me. I can't stay here and see him suffer." Leos voice was stronger this time. "Despite my mission i am tempted to return with him, with or without Saki's permission."  
  
The thought had been voiced before he could dwell on it, but he needed to know his master's opinion on this matter. His mind was so torn between duty and his personal feeling that he needed this council, to help him settle his troubled mind and make a more rational decision.

Splinter remained silent for several moments. His eyes scanned his student. He could see that Leonardo was agitated and upset, something very out of character for him. But there was more to it, a kind of.....desperation.  
  
"You are telling me truths......but only half truths. What makes this one slave different from the others?"

"He is a turtle." But Leo knew he was not being honest with himself or his master. "We've grown close..... Lord Saki assigned him to me for the duration of me stay."  
  
"But.... I fear we have become too close. I have feelings for him Master. It hurts so much to see the pain he's had to suffer." He kept his head bowed as he admitted this, not sure how his mentor would react to the news.

Splinter inhaled softly. He knew his student was compassionate and full of love. And most of the time that was a boon to him. But now......  
  
"Do you know if this turtle shares your feelings? Or could he simply be acting the part as a cog in a scheme to manipulate you?"

Leo inhaled sharply at that, his Master managing to strike exactly what had been troubling him so much. He was afraid to think like that. Karai was so transparent in her attempts at flirting to earn his affections, could Mikey really be capable of manipulation like that?  
  
"I....I believe he does."

Splinter nodded. "I will discuss it with the council......quietly. perhaps we can remove him from saki's ownership under the guise of a witness testimony. That will not free him. But it will remove him from saki's ownership."

"Thank you sensei. This...... He...... It means a lot to me." He bowed low out of respect, a weight was lifted from his shoulder, but he was still troubled.  
  
The thought that Mikey might be using him, that the little slave was acting as he was only because he was ordered to spy on him. It hurt just to think that it was possible.

Sensing his student's turmoil splinter spoke. "You have shown to be very adept at reading people, their feelings and emotions. If you feel this turtle is acting out of truth and not deceit then I trust your judgement."

Speaking softer splinter continued. "Do not assume the worst my son. Most people at their core are kind."

"Hai sensei. But I feel no kindness from Lord Saki, his kingdom is harsh and I fear it it getting to me." He had much to think about, but he trusted his Master to do his part in helping taking Mikey away from here.

"I have spoken to Donatello about him aswell."

Splinter nodded. He'd long known of his students affections for his fellow turtle. IN truth hed wondered once or twice if they might pair off and become more than just close friends and occasional lovers. "And what does he say?"

"He.... He understands. Donnie said he was going to help find a way to aid in my taking the slave...... Taking, Michelangelo, away from here. I've been following his advice on how to treat him."

"I would have trusted his word alone.... But I needed your council on this. Donatello has his own reasons for wanting to help Michelangelo." Leo knew that Mikey's story had hit very close to home with Donnie, his judgment would probably be clouded by his own personal experiences.

Splinter nodded. It was true donatello's actions tended to be skewed when it came to slavery. Not that this was bad, but it tended to make his opinions very firm.

"My son. Have faith. We will find I way. I promise. For now focus on the task at hand. Even if you do not like saki personally you must evaluate his kingdom with an objective eye. We'll let you know when we have something to help you. Ok?"

"I am trying to stay neutral in my assessment Sensei. But it is not as easy as I had thought." He admitted. He was chosen because of his ability to separate his emotions from his duty, he always assessed everything before making a decision and though he was compassionate he was able to give people the benefit of the doubt on most things. Saki's kingdom was the first one to get under his skin in this way.

Splinter nodded. He could see the strain in his student. "Can you last the remaining 5 days? Or shall we sent a replacement observer?"

"I...... I would like to see this through to the end Sensei." Leo knew that it would be cowardice to leave now, despite his personal feelings he had a job to do and he intended to finish it. "I will send word if this becomes too difficult."

Splinter nodded. Moving forward he placed a hand on leo's shoulder. "Very Well. In the mean time I shall work with donatello as well as the council members who oppose slavery. We will find some way to get Michelangelo away from saki. I promise"

"Thank you." Leos voice was soft as he smiled at his mentor, believing that he really would do all in his power to help Mikey. The little slave meant so much to him, he only hoped that Mikey himself will agree to leave with him and not feel like he is bound to his masters for life.

After bidding his Master goodbye Leo let himself fade and drift away from the spirit plane, slowly coming back to reality.

He wanted to make sure Mikey was still there and alright, he had freaked out last time that Leo woke up before him, but after everything that happened the day before Leo wasn't surprised that Mikey was sleeping in.

Mikey was still in bed. His chest slowly rising and falling in rhythm with his breathing.when leo had first woken up hed found the small turtle resting his head against his chest in an almost lover like pose. It had taken him several minutes to extract himself so he could contact his master.

Taking a small breath leo had been about to stand up when I small knock at his door met his ears.

Leo looked to Mikey, making sure the small knocking hadn't woken him up, before getting up to open the sliding door. He was expecting maybe Karai to try and get him to agree on one of her outings, what he wasn't expecting was the darker turtle that commanded their forces.

"Raphael?" Leo greeted in surprise.

Raphael nodded at him. "Yeah. You said you wanted to talk. But when I came here last night you were......busy."

Raph's voice changed slightly, becoming suggestive.

"Oh. Right." Leo couldn't help the slight blush that coloured his face at the suggestive tone in Raphs voice, looking back at the still sleeping turtle on his bed.

Looking back to raphael leo spoke. "Is there someplace else we could talk? Michelangelo is still sleeping and I do not wish to disturb him"

"You let your slave sleep in your bed?" Raph scrounged up his face like he couldn't understand such a concept.

Leo frowned. "Michelangelo was so tired he passed out in the bath. I did not think it kind fir him to wake up on the floor. So yes, he slept in my bed last night."

Raph held up his hands in a sign of peace. "I guess what you do with your slave's nothing to do with me. Personally I don't like having 'em, too much hassle." He admitted.

Leo felt his frustration flare. nevertheless he resisted it instead reasking his previous question. "Is there some other place we can talk? Perhaps your room?"

"Yeah, sure." Raph shrugged leading the way down the hall. Raph's room was the last room in the wing, the closest to the slaves quarters and smaller that Leonardo's own room.

Once inside Leo noticed the stark contrast to the lavishly decorated room he'd been put into. Raph's room was more Spartan, a simple bed tucked into a corner and some work out equipment. There was a door that lead into a small washroom, but apart from that the room could have passed for one of the better slave quarters.

One of the walls was covered in various weapons, obviously ones he held in importance since they were polished and sharpened flawlessly, which was the only thing that seemed taken care of in his living quarters.

Looking around the room leo nodded. "Very simple. I like it."

He turned, waiting for raphael to indicate where he should go.

"Yeah, I never much cared for all the fancy stuff." Raph gestured for Leo to sit on the bed while he took his place on his workout bench.

"So. What did you want to know?"

Sitting down on Raphael's bed, leo could not help but frown. The blankets were rough wool, not what hed expect from saki's top general. But he ignored this, instead looking to raph before speaking. "How is it you came to be saki's general? Most mutants ive seen don't hold any authority in saki's kingdom."

Raph rubbed the back of his neck before taking a breath. "I was living on the street at the time......... Lord Saki holds these fighting rings, I figured I was strong enough to at least make enough money to bed down for the night. Worked the ring for about a month before I faced off against Hun. Had no Idea he was the Lord's general of course. But apparently I made a good impression when I smashed his smug face into the dirt, got brought here and worked my way up to ranks."

By the time Raph finished he had a smug smile on his face, clearly proud of his achievements. "Took years to get where I am now...... But I earned it." His voice was hard, holding a cold challenge in his eyes as he locked with Leo's, as if he was used to people questioning why he held his respected position.

Leo nodded. "You should be proud."

Raph nodded smuggly. "I am."

Leo shifted, opening his mouth to speak only to have cut him off. "So, how was he?"

Blinking suddenly it took Leo a moment to realise what he was being asked. "OH! Mikey..... That's personal." He did his best to sound like it wasn't a big thing, but he wasn't comfortable talking about his sexual encounters with a turtle he barely knew.

Raph rolled his eyes. "Come on. You fucked a slave. Its not like hes your boyfriend. Did he like it rough? Or did you make him worship you?"

"I didn't.... Have sex with him." Leo's face scrunched up in disgust at how Raph was talking about sex. He made it sound like a disgusting act and not something that should be special and personal between two people with feeling for each other.

Raph's eyes widened. "What?"

"We........ Shared pleasure. I wouldn't sleep with a slave like that, it wouldn't be right." Leo's voice was firm, leaving no room for negotiation. If he had slept with Mikey, and then found out he was just doing his duty and didn't truly want it Leo would never be able to forgive himself.

Raph again rolled his eyes. "He's a slave Leo. Right is whatever you say it is. No wonder you're so uptight. When was the last time you actually got laid?"

Leo straightened giving a defensive glare at Raph. "That, isn't any of you concern." This turtle was very crude, and he could believe that he was raised on the streets by the way he talked with his thick accent.

"Besides. I thought you said you didn't like to deal with slaves."

Raph shrugged. "I dont. Its to much work. Suck my cock, bend over, clean my cock. Its soooo much work. Id rather get a hooker who knows what the fuck their doing."

Raph ignored leo's indignant stare. "So were there other questions you had for me? Or were you just wanting to know about me?"

Leo was glad to get onto a different topic of conversation, visibly relaxing.

"Saki had one of the largest Armies in the area. Is he just trying to be intimidating or does he have a lot of enemies?"

Raph shrugged. "No more than anyone else. Least none that are note worthy. Saki likes having the numbers so that if something happens then he doesnt have to fight some long drawn out guerilla war to retake his kingdom. Instead hed rather have a wall of soldiers to fend off all attacks."

"And where do these said soldiers come form? Do they join or are they selected through theses fight rings like you were?"

Raph remained silent for a moment. "Most join cause its a steady job. They can make enough coin to live off of as well as send some home to their families. Some join from the fight clubs, and some commit crimes and are given a choice. Serve your term as a soldier or be stuck in jail"

"So most of them join because they are forced to. Whether to avoid jail or because of poor living conditions." Leo summarised what he was hearing between the lines of the generals answer.

Raph's eyes narrowed. "No one is putting a sword to their throat and ordering them to join. They do so cause they choose to. As for the conscripted soldiers.........they are paying off their transgression. Lord saki is a good man who works hard to make sure his kingdom is safe. His methods may be a little odd to the council. But we're not on the inner plains. We're out here in the frontier. Passed saki's kingdom is the badlands where there is nothing but muarauders and bandits. So yeah we need a military to keep then out."

Leo put up his hand not rising to anger like the other turtle was. "I'm not judging Saki for having convicts serve in his army. I have seen many other settlements do so, some of which have members on the council...... I was merely making a point that the general wealth must be fairly low if people are joining for the money alone and not just for the love of their kingdom." He explained further.

"I have to consider every part of life here if I'm to give a detailed and accurate report back to the council."

Raph shifted. "How saki chooses to distribute wealth is up to him. But he must have his reasons for doing it the way he does. Now, do you have any other questions for me? Or can I go back to my troops?"

"You seem passionate about your duty, and I respect that..... Perhaps you could show me around the kingdom at some point? Show me why you feel so strongly for it."

Raph shrugged. "Sure. Why not. Ill meet you tonight in front of the palace tomorrow."

Leo nodded. "Ok. Ill meet you there. Last question; if saki were to be allowed on the council, do you think he'd remain  impartial in all matters?"

Raph seemed to think about that for a second. "I would like to think he would."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "You'd like to think? Does that mean he might not?"

was about to snap again, but he remembered their bet this morning. Complete honesty was the price of his failure and he was a man of his word.

"I means I'm not Saki. I don't know the way he thinks." He admitted.

Leo shifted, his eyes narrowing. "There's a knife to your throat and saki can save you or his own wealth. Taking out your own feelings and his expectations of you. What do you think hed do?"

Raph tensed up at the image. He knew full well what Saki would do. "I wouldn't expect any lord to sacrifice his kingdom for one man." Especially not a mutant.

But Leo wasn't happy with that. The general was skirting around his answer again. "The kingdom is not at stake. If it came down to saving your life or his own wealth which would he choose...... You promised to answer my questions honestly General."

Raph took a deep breath, reminding himself that he was responsible for being in this situation by not being able to defeat the other turtle.

"He would let me die."

Leo nodded. "As I suspected. Thank you for answering my questions."

Raph bit his lip. He wanted to say more. Say how the question was unfair because hed never allow himself to be in such a position. And yet he had answered truthfully.

As leo turned to leave raph spoke. "You dont like saki do you?"

Leo turned to look at him. "No, I do not. but my personal opinions dont matter. Im here to evaluate whether or not he should be allowed to join the ruling council. And that is what I will do."

Raph seemed to think about that for a second, not really sure how much he believed that the other could keep his personal feelings from affecting his decision.

"its doesn't look goo for him does it?" He could tell by the way Leo spoke that he wasn't impressed with the kingdom.

Leo remained silent for a moment. In truth he wasnt supposed to comment on an ongoing investigation. But raph seemed to guess his response. The muscular turtle shrugged. "Its the councils lose. Saki could help them."

"You can explain to me why when you show me the kingdom tomorrow." Leo spoke calmly. He would take the other turtles comments into consideration, the fact that one of Sakis generals felt loyal enough to stand up for him might show something else of the lords personality. Though Leo doubted that the Lord deserved such loyalty.

Raph nodded. "Fair enough. That it? I gotta go to morning training."

Leo nodded. Stepping aside as raph walked past him. As he did so raph spoke. "And if yoi ever want some 'company' come find me. It would be fun to see just how much you can handle."

Leo's eyes narrowed, instantly understanding the turtle's implications. "Dont hold your breath."

Raph shrugged, chuckling as be left the room. Taking a moment to compose himself leo left too. Making his way to his room. Pushing open the door leo frowned. Mikey was no longer in bed. In fact a quick search of the room revealed the smaller turtle was gone.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Mikey was shaking as he rushed to Karai's quarters. He had been worried when he woke up to find Leo had left him sleeping instead of doing his job, but more than that he realised he had been disobedient. He hadn't checked in with his mistress last night and she wasn't going to let him get away with that.

He tried to take deep breaths and force himself to calm down as he announced his presence at her bedroom door.

Karai remained silent, watching as the slave got to his knees in a deep bow. For a while she ignored him; instead forcing on going through her wardrobe and the outfits inside. She could feel the fear rolling off him. Only once she found the outfit she was looking for, a black kimono with white lotus petals decorating the fabric; did she speak. "Come here."

Shakily Mikey make his way over to her, standing before her with his head bowed low, not sure what she would want from him or what Karai would see as a suitable punishment.

Karai watched as he moved forward. Slowly she reached out, offering him the kimono. "Hold this."

Mikey took the garment and waited, knowing better than to try and second guess Karai. Though the fact that she was getting undressed in front of him sent a shiver down his shell after the treatments she liked to torture him with while she was naked

She moved slowly, making sure his eyes were looking at her body. "Are you good? You're not gunna drop my kimono are you?"

Mikey swallowed but nodded his head, tightening his grip on the fabric until it crinkled and bunched into his fist.

Karai smiled at him. "Good."

The strike was lightning fast. Mikey gagged for a split second finding himself unable to breath as Karai fist slammed into his throat.

Stumbling backward Mikey only just managed to stay on his feet. His eyes widened in fear as he looked up at Karai.

The smile never left her face. Again she struck; her hand wrapping around his throat before dragging him forward so their faces were inches apart. "WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?"

For a moment Mikey was unable to say anything, focusing just on trying to breath around the grip, let alone talking. Eventually he managed to croak out an apology.

 Karai's snarled, shaking him slightly. "I didnt ask for your apologizes worm. WHY DID YOU NOT REPORT TO ME AS I INSTRUCTED YOU TO?"

 As her grip lessened slightly Mikey managed to gasp out, feeling his head swimming as he was shaken.

 "I.... must ha...have... p....passed.... passed out."

 Karai's eyes narrowed. "And why was that? What did you two do that day?"

 A moment later Karai pushed him, sending him stumbling backwards until his shell hit the wall. "TELL ME SLAVE. OR ILL SEE TO IT THAT LEO WATCHES US WHEN WE HAVE OUR NEXT 'PLAY SESSION'. I’ve so been missing them."

 Mikey's eyes widened. No, he didn't want Leo to see him under the drug, he was convinced that the swordsman would see him as the same disgusting creature that he felt like.

"No... Please Mistress! We....." He trailed off for a moment. What had they done? It wasn't sex, but he hadn't serviced Leo either, if anything the pleasure was mutual and he wasn't sure what to call that. "W...we Serviced E...each other?"

Karai's eyes narrowed. "You serviced....each other?"

Mikey nodded, avoiding his mistress's gaze. "Y-yes."

Karai nodded. "What else? What about during the day?"

Quickly Mikey retold yesterday's events. As he spoke Karai moved closer to him. As he finished Mikey bit his lip. He was already in trouble, and yet; he omitted what Leo had said to him. Skipping over Leo's promise to take him away. When he was done she spoke. "So........hes unimpressed with father's empire. Hmmmmm."

Mikey remained silent. Watching as Karai walked passed him and towards her dresser. A moment later she turned to look at him, a small glass vile of clear liquid held in her hand. "You know what this is?"

When Karai made her way to the dresser a jolt of panic ran through him. Was she getting his toy? Was that going to be his punishment? He had been made to use it clean before now and it was worse than with the drug. But then he saw that she was holding the liquid in question.

Swallowing nervously Mikey nodded that he understood. That was the drug, he could recognize it anywhere. But why was she holding it out to him like that. Nervously he dared to ask.

"Do... Am I supposed to pour us a drink?"

Karai smiled. "No. Not yet. You haven’t earned it. Dress me."

Hurrying forward Mikey moved, helping Karai to put on her kimono. As they moved Karai spoke. "Im going to have dinner with Leo tonight. You will serve us. When you pour him his drink you will pour this into it. All of it. Understand?"

Mikey's eyes widened. The vile easily contained 3 or 4 times the amount she normal made him take. If he gave it all to Leo......even the stoic and calm warrior would lose his cool.

Taking a deep breath he nodded, not daring to speak. Karai smiled. "Good."

Not much else was said as he helped Karai get dressed and ready for her dinner with Leo. She was making an extra effort to look more alluring than usual, without making it so obvious that Leo would know instantly what she was up to.

When they were done Mikey stepped back, telling her how beautiful she looked.

Karai smiled at him. "That’s sweet of you to say. Now run along and go back to Leo. And don’t disappoint me again. Next time I might just let daddy sell you to Raph."

Gulping nervously Mikey bowed before hurrying from the room and back to his and Leo's room. His heart clenched nervously as he found Leo had returned and was sitting on his bed, a small book in his hand.


	12. Chapter 12

As the door opened leo looked up, finding mikey standing their. "Mikey....."

He could tell by the way the smaller turtles eyes that he was upset. Closing his book leo shifted as he spoke. "Mikey are you ok?"

"I...." Mikey couldn't tell Leo what had happened. "I went looking for you.... I should have been awake before you." He lied, playing off how shaken he was by the fact he had not done his duty.

"I'm sorry.... you shouldn't have had to deal with me like that last night." He hadn't even cleaned Leo afterwards, he'd fallen unconscious before he could do anything that he should have.

Leo felt his heart clench painfully. He could see how shaken the smaller turtle was. Shaking his head he spoke softly. "Mikey....its ok. I promise."

But mikey moved, getting to his knees in a bow. "N-no.....its not ok. Please..........please punish me.....for being a bad slave.......please."

Leo stared at the pleading slave sadly, he couldn't punish him, Mikey had done nothing wrong. He was about to object, tell him that he did nothing to deserve it, but he suddenly remembered Donnie's words:

_As for punishing him.........punishment depends on his master. If you reject him too much he might think he's done something wrong. He might......punish himself._

Gently he placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "I want you to clean an polish my swords. You aren't to stop until they shine." Hopefully this would be enough for now, he couldn't do anything to hurt the smaller turtle.

"I would rather reward you when please me, then hurt you for displeasing me."

The smaller turtle nodded. "Yes master. I will."

Leo shifted, producing his swords and laying them infront of the smaller turtle before digging into his bag and producing a bottle of polish and a scrap of cloth.

As he sat back down on the bed he spoke. "Be careful. The blades are very sharp. I dont want you to cut yourself. Ok?"

Slowly mikey moved, nodding as he picked up one of the swords. Leo watched as mikey slowly withdrew the blade from its sheath. In truth it was as polished as it could possibly be; glinting more like a mirror than a weapon.

Mikey had expected a dull or faded blade, based on his experiences with some of Raphael's he had been ordered to clean in the past, as well as Karai's own. He was confused as he saw how shiny Leos swords were already. And Leo wanted them even more so before he could stop?

Despite this he took the blade, careful with it as he brought one ontop his lap and began to try and make it even cleaner.

Leo watched as mikey worked, noting that he was following the proper method for cleaning the blade. For several minutes they remained in silence. But then....slowly......

Mikey looked up from his work as leo's voice met his ears. Leo had moved and was leaning back on the bed, softly reading aloud from the small book he was holding.

For a moment Mikey just stayed watching him with his head tilted slightly as he listened. When Karai was little she used to read stories outloud for him, but since she had grown up and Mikey couldn't read himself he had missed it.

Remembering himself he turned back to his task, polishing the swords with a warm smile as he listened to the soft poetry Leo was speaking.

He tried to act nonchalant, reading softly as he spied on the smaller turtle. He could see the joy in mikey's face.

"The hearts a soft muscle, a soft muscle, squish."

He watched mikey's face, noting the soft smile that covered his face as he worked. "Mikey....do you like poetry?"

"I..... Haven't heard much." Mikey admitted, catching his own smile in the shiny sword and blushing slightly. He must have seemed really silly to be smiling just because the other was reading outloud for him.

Leo looked at him. "Poetry is often called a window into the soul. It allows for a soft and gentle conveyance of complex emotions. When I read this...."

Leo read off several lines about flowers and sunlight. "What do you feel?"

Freedom. That's what It made him think of. Running around and playing as a kid in the fields, how much fun it had been to just enjoy himself.

"It.... Makes me think of when I was a kid..." He admitted quietly.

He suddenly swallowed, feeling guilty for wanting more when he was fed and clothed by his Masters, he was taught that they cared and looked after him, that he wouldn't survive on his own without them.....

Leo watched as mikey's disposition changed. His back becoming straighter as he hurried to continue cleaning leo's sword.

Despite this change leo could not help but remain curious. Mikey so rarely spoke of his childhood. To know that the poem had stirred those feelings. "Mikey......have I......offended you? With this poem, did.......did I upset you?"

"No!" Mikey's head shot up in surprise. Why would Leo have thought that he had upset him?

Looking back at the sword to hide his face again Mikey thought for a moment what to say. "I.... I'm happy and safe here..." He sighed, repeating words that had been burned into his head as a child to make him not try and run away. "I... Shouldn't be thinking about things like that.... I'm sorry."

Leo felt his heart clench. Everything hed been told said otherwise. Mikey was far from safe here, and as for being happy it more than obvious mikey had been brainwashed.

Sighing softly leo bit his lip. "Would you like me to keep reading?"

"I would like that." Mikey said with a soft smile. "But you don't have to if it is putting you out in anyway."

Honestly Mikey would love to leave here with Leo, the swordsman had said that he would take him away from here, but he didn't dare to believe that it was more than pretty words. He wanted so much to believe them though.

Leo smiled, shifting a bit closer as he began to read softly. As he read he watched mikey, noting the soft smiles and fleeting looks of joy that flitted across mikey's face.

Slowly he lost track of time. Reading to mikey was oddly relaxing. It soothed him, made him feel at ease as he watched the small turtle react to the gentle words.

But it was more than that. As he listened mikey shifted, slowly scooting backwards until his shell rested gently against leo's chest. Mikey started, blinking and looking up at leo who smiled at gently.

Mikey bit his lip and pulled back a little. "Is.... Is this okay?" He didn't want to force Leo to be this close to him, especially if he was being punished with cleaning the swords... But non of this felt like a punishment, he was enjoying himself and maybe he shouldn't be? But something about Leos soft reassuring voice was relaxing him enough to not get upset, or be scared of Leonardo.

Leo smiled. "Its ok mikey. I dont mind."

Mikey nodded, the now familiar feeling of fluttering in his chest making him blush. Returning to his work mikey did his best to focus on his duty. Polishing leo's sword until he was certain it was silver and not steel. All the leo continued to read softly

Mikey only moved when he needed to fetch the next sword to be polished, carefully sheathing the ones he was finished with before coming back to settle against Leos plastron again, finding this almost therapeutic, like he felt while making the flower crowns.

Outside the sun slowly made its way across the sky, quickly taking them into the afternoon. Smiling to himself leo found that without realizing it he had read through the entire book from cover to cover.

Closing the book leo watched as mikey looked up at him before moving and bowing. "H-here....your swords are done.....master Leo."

Holding out the twin blades mikey waited for leo to inspect them.

Leo trusted Mikey but still made a show of inspecting the swords, pulling them partly from their sheathes to see the metal shining almost unbelievable bright. "Thank you. You've done a great job." He commented honestly before putting them back into their proper position.

Mikey looked up, a small feeling of pride welling up in his chest. He was glad leo liked the work he'd done. He watched as leo looked at him. "What should we do for the rest of the day? If......if you wanted......I.......could teach you how to swim."

Mikey's eyes widened. Was Leo serious? He was actually going to teach him how to swim? He was getting used to this fluttering in his chest when Leo offered him things and spoke so nicely to him.

"R..really?"

But then something struck in his head, a reason that he needed to let Leo know why it might not be a good idea.

"Mistress Karai would like you to take dinner with her today." He told him, scared of even taking a chance that he would make Leo late of miss it, he was already in Karai's bad books from not checking in last night.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Would she now?"

Mikey nodded. "Y-yes."

Smiling leo spoke. "How about this. Why dont we spend an hour learning the basics in the bath. And then after that ill go to dinner. Sound good?"

Mikey nodded slowly. "Y-yeah.....ok."

Leo gestured for Mikey to join him as he made his way into the wash room, disrobing and heading into the heated pool. It was too shallow to swim in but at the deepest it came upto just below his chest, deep enough for him to start teaching him the basics.

Mikey carefully folded all of the clothes before he stepped into the pool, looking up at Leo in excitement. He'd always wanted to learn new things, but unless it benefited his masters he was never taught anything or allowed to learn.

They started slowly. Leo showing mikey how to move his arms so they could practice swimming in place. The progress was slow. When it came time to practice what he learned mikey was obviously nervous. Nevertheless mikey did as he had been shown; and after several tries managed to swim for several seconds. Managing to keep his head above water for several moments.

Leo smiled, "good job mikey. You did really good."

Moving forward leo pulled the smaller turtle into a hug; a small reward for having done well.

Mikey still wasn't used to hugging and affection, but after a moment of tense hesitation he hugged back, relaxing completely and just letting Leos arms give him the sense of security that he secretly craved. To Mikey this was a great reward for doing a good job, and before he could stop himself he had nuzzled against Leo happily.

They worked for a bit longer. Leo giving mikey several pointers on how to improve his technique. The sun was starting to set when they got out.

Working to dry off his master mikey shifted nervously as leo took the towel and turned it on him. "M-master leo......why.....do you dry me? Its my job to dry you."

"I don't like having people fuss over me. The council doesn't keep Slaves like this kingdom does, and I'm used to treating others as equal. I don't abuse things or people I care about." Leo tilted Mike'y face to make sure the smaller turtle could see that he was being serious about this.

Mikey bit his lip. Leo....thought of him....as an equal?

Hed been about to speak when a soft knock reached their ears. A moment later karai's voice called out to them. "Leonardo. I was hoping we could have dinner together. Are you decent?"

Leo frowned as Karai's voice broke whatever Mikey was about to say.

With a sigh Leo stepped back and pulled a simple kimono on to make himself more decent as Mikey rushed over to open the door, waiting for Leo's nod to tell him that it was ok to open the door.

Opening the door leo froze for a moment as he found karai wearing a jet black kimono with white lettering alone the sides and front. Shed changed her hair as well, pulling it up into a twin bun pattern. In truth she looked beautiful.

After a moment leo spoke politely. "Karai. Mikey mentioned you'd like to have dinner. If you'll allow me a few moments to change I would gladly accompany you."

"Of Course."

Karai smiled, watching Leo's eyes roaming her body, taking in the intricate Pattens of her dress as it clung to her, accentuating her natural curves that were usually hidden behind her armour. She had Mikey do her hair, unable to make it appear so flawless by herself, and was even wearing a light covering of make up, just enough to make her skin appear to naturally glow without being obviously made up.

She could tell that he liked what he saw, taking a few moments to compose himself before being able to speak. So practically glided across the room to sit casually on the edge of his bed, while he gathered his clothes and made his way into the wash room to dress in to a slightly more formal outfit than before, the one he had brought for the feast since Karai had made the effort of dressing up for their dinner.

Mikey remained silent, watching as leo got dressed. He could feel it. The hard painful heavy weight of fear and regret in his stomach.

Karai was going to drug leo. A moment later the horrible weight got worse. No......no karai was gunna have him do it. Karai was going to make him betray leo. He wanted to say something, to warn leo of karai's plan; and yet no matter how hard he tried he couldnt.

His mouth opened and closed uselessly as leo slowly got dressed; oblivious as to what was going to happen.

"L-l-l.....master......leo......"

Leo looked up as she secured his Obe around his waist, surprised by the small stuttering voice.

"Mikey? Is something wrong?"

He tried to speak, tried to warn leo about what was going to happen. "M-mistress......karai.....she.....she....."

But a moment later karai's voice cut him off. "Ready Leonardo?"

Mikey felt his mouth shut instantly. All he could do was watch, the feeling of horror and betrayal growing as leo smiled at him. "Ill be ok. I can take anything she tries to do." Before leaving the washroom.

Mikey followed, a feeling of helplessness settling in his gut.

Karai took Leo's arm as they walked, looking the picture of a happy couple, with Mikey trailing behind them and trying not to let them see his inner torment.

Two places had been set at the table, the dining hall dim with flickering candles casting shadows and light dancing around the romantic setting.

As she sat down karai spoke to mikey. "Get us water. After that go back to your room and wait to be called."

Mikey remained silent, nodding before leaving the room. He was starting to shake now. Making his way to the kitchen mikey felt his heart clench painfully. Two glasses had been set out and next to one of the glasses was the small vile containing the drug

Pouring water into the two glasses he hesitated before emptying the vial of drug into Leonardo's cup, it was his duty to serve Mistress Karai, he couldn't disobey her direct orders. But his heart was clenching tightly, feeling real fear and dread for what he was being forced to do to the swordsman.

Leo had been so good to him, he treated him like a person and not a faceless object. He didn't want to do this to him, he couldn't let Leonardo suffer through the same things he had to do under the drug. I wasn't right....

In a moment before he could even think about it he downed the glass himself and poured fresh water out for Leonardo, hurrying out to serve them before the drug took effect and let Karai know what he had done.

As he set the glasses down karai spoke. "You look thirsty leo. Have a drink."

Mikey watched as leo smiled pleasantly at karai before picking up his glass and taking a sip. "Thank you mikey."

He only nodded in response. His heart was pounding in his chest he was going to be in so much trouble. Karai would tell saki what hed done and hed be sold off for sure. Forcing himself to move mikey bowed, remaining still for a moment afterward.

"You can go now."

Again mikey nodded, bowing to both of them before quickly leaving the room. He was starting to feel it now. He felt dizzy and lightheaded as he hurried down the hallway and back to his and leo's room.

Leo watched Mikey hurrying away, something was off about him, his scent had changed slightly, but the slave was gone before Leo could realise what it was that felt so wrong.

Turning back to Karai Leo smiled a little awkwardly, trying not to dwell on Mikey when he couldn't check on him, as soon as this dinner was over he would see to Mikey and help him as much as he could.

There was an ever so slight warming sensation, but apart from making him the tiniest bit more relaxed he had no reaction from the water, continuing to make pleasant conversation with his dinner mate.

 


	13. Chapter 13

The air around him felt fuzzy. Like he was walking throigh cotton. Closing the door to their room Mikey remained still, panting softly. He wasnt feeling so well. His head was spinning and it felt like bugs were crawling along his skin.

He shuddered. The air was starting to feel very hot. Quickly he moved, going to his bed and laying down. As he moved he stumbled, his feet tripping over each other; sending him crashing instead onto Leo’s bed. Against his will he shuddered as Leo’s scent filled his nostrils.

Before he realized it he let out an involuntarily moan, his pouch swelling rapidly.

Mikey’s conscious thoughts were quickly becoming drowned in the overwhelming heat. He had never felt this helpless and yet desperate, he just needed something that his mind was too much of a mess to grasp for.

He had no control over himself as he felt his slit part, already almost fully erect as his hips moved of their own accord against Leo’s sheets, his mind filled with nothing but the other turtles musky scent, fogging his mind even further in uncontrollable need.

It was too much, and yet not enough. He needed to touch, to be touched, to just surround himself with something that wasn't there. It was threatening to drive him mad with need.

He grabbed Leo’s blankets, bringing them to his face while inhaling deeply. His cock throbbed as Leo’s scent filled his lungs. Again he moaned.

His body was moving on its own; his hips grinding against the mattress as he continued to inhale Leo’s scent. He groaned, he was so hot.

Before he even knew what he was doing he was stripping off his clothes; moaning deeply as Leo’s blankets rubbed against his skin and organ

Mikey’s head was spinning, whimpering out as he continued to rub himself against the swordsman's sheets, it wasn't enough. He was too hot even now he was naked, the need too great.

In a desperate attempt to get more he reached down briefly grabbing his tail before prodding his dry finger against his hole, trying desperately to do anything he associated with pleasure, a small part of his drugged mind longs for his toy, knowing that it sometimes helped.

He groaned, his fingers gently stroking his tail. He wanted Leo. He wanted the swordman here. He whimper his want making his organ throb harder, small globs of precum smearing against Leo’s sheets.

He wanted Leo here. Wanted to feel their chests together again. To feel Leo’s hands touching him. To feel Leo’s breath against his neck.

Before long he came into Leo’s sheets with a loud strangled cry. The orgasm was hollow, not feeling any satisfaction as his organ throbbed painfully, having not softened even slightly. It didn't make a difference, if anything it made his need grow even more, needing something more that he couldn't get himself as he cried in frustration, moving his hips in a hopeless attempt to satisfy his need.

He bit his lip. He wanted Leo. He wanted to feel the swordman's hands against him. To feel their bodies together. He groaned needily, his eyes opening and he groaned in frustration. As horrible as it made him feel he wanted his toy. It didnt matter how humiliating or degraded it made him feel. Right here and now he craved it.

Whimpering loudly Mikey rolled onto his back, bringing Leo’s pillow to his nose and inhaling deeply as he frantically stroked himself.

His skin felt hotter now. The normally cool evening air was doing nothing to cool him down. if anything he felt worse. Frantically he stroked himself desperate to recreate the feeling of pleasure and elation hed felt last night with Leo. Alas it eluded him, no matter how many times he came it never sated his hungry, never felt as good as hed hoped it would.

Time stopped mattering to him. No matter how long or how many times he came his hungry onto seemed to grow. He moaned loudly, filling his lungs with Leo’s intoxicating scent.

He was out of his mind with lust. Ever nerve in his body was screaming at him to find Leo and ravage the larger turtle. He groaned, panting as another wave of pleasure washed through him.

"M-m-Mikey?"

Leo stood in the doorway, frozen by the sight.

Mikey was in pain. That was the first thought, but he was unable to move when he saw what exactly the poor Slave was doing.

"L...Leo. Please!"

Mikeys wide dialiated eyes stared at him, whining as if just the sight of Leo was painful, his hand still blurring over his member despite the large amount he had clearly came already.

Taken aback by the use of his name, and in that desperate needy tone, the swordsman all but ran across the room, scooping up the turtle that felt far too hot. The heat was radiating off him and those dialiated eyes, clearly the work of strong drugs, but why? What had Mikey possibly done to deserve this, and while he was with Karai....

"Shhh, Shhh Mikey it's ok, I'm here."

Mikey churred, sounding strained the sound was so raw. He continued to move his hips, now rubbing himself against Leo as he buried his head in the strong musk of the other turtle. He needed him, but couldn't find his words past the desperate pleas.

He panted, shuddering as Leo’s fresh scent washed over him; making him purr against Leo’s neck. This was what he wanted; the real Leo. Not some thinly fading scent from his blanket. Hungrily he lunged forward, his lips connecting with Leo’s in a desperate attempt to recreate the kisses from the night before. All the while he ground his hips against Leo’s, desperate for contact like theyd shared before

This... This was too much for Leo. Seeing someone being driven half mad with need, and on purpose too! If it had been anyone else then he might have pushed them away, going to find and demand an antidote. But Mikeys blue eye, even dilated as they were, had a strong effect on him, stirring a need inside to help him, but the lust in those eyes also had an effect on him.

Before he knew what he was doing he was kissing back, trying to give the slave what he was begging from him. He quickly moved Mikeys hand so that he could take over the movements himself, stroking him with a firm but determined strokes.

Mikey purred throatily as he felt Leo’s strong fingers wrap around his organ. He trembled, his whole body itching and burning as Leo’s hand began to move. He growled into the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Leo’s tongue to slip in.. he'd never felt this needy before. Desire didnt come close to describing what he felt. He groaned, breaking the kiss as Leo moved; pushing him so his shell was against the wall while their plastrons rubbed roughly together.

Leo knew this was wrong, this wasn't how he wanted to be with Mikey, but the other was so desperate, he was needy to the point of pain. The state he'd made of Leo’s sheets showed that he'd been trying to sate himself possibly since he left them at the dinner. Could Karai really have sent him away after drugging him?! The thought made him sick but right now he just needed to focus on helping Mikey get some relief.  
  
However the begging lustful looks and words didn't leave him completely unaffected, ignoring his own lower plastron as it started to bulge against the fabric of his pants.

Mikey purred, his back arching as Leo’s grip tightened and sped up. He churred deeply, his hips starting to move with Leo’s touch. It felt amazing, so much better than just his own hand.   
  
Leaning forward Mikey pulled Leo into another kiss. He couldn't explain it, but Leo’s lips felt amazing.

Breaking the kiss Mikey whimpered, tugging on Leo’s shirt. He wanted it off, he wanted it all off. He wanted to feel Leo’s rough skin against his. Yet try as he might he couldn't speak. All he could do was tug on Leo’s shirt and whimper loudly, hoping that Leo would understand

Leo knew what Mikey wanted, but he wasn't sure if he was willing to go much further when the smaller was in the state he was, Mikey didnt really know what he was doing and Leo didn't want to use him.

Despite this though Leo was quick to remove his shirt, feeling warm himself as Mikeys heat soaked through his clothes. Leo kissed him more forcefully, returning to stroke him firmer and faster as his own arousal swelled through his plastron.

Mikey churred deeply, the feeling of Leo’s chest against his felt incredible. He gasped, his back arching as Leo’s grip changed, speeding up and becoming tighter. He started to pant, his hips moving in time with Leo’s strokes.  
  
"L-l-Leo......so.........good.........need.........please......."  
  
Mikey panted, looking down at Leo needily, silently begging for permission to climax.

If Leo had not been the first to be with Donnie like this after he was freed he would not have recognised that look. The look that someone needed relief but couldn't let themselves from deep and harsh training to only cum with permission.  
  
It made Leo sick and he couldn't stop his growl as he commanded. "Cum for me Mikey."

Leo’s voice washed over him, deep, husky and sultry. He couldn't stop now. his head rolled back exposing his neck as a loud echoing churr erupted from his throat. His hips moved humping against Leo’s fingers for a moment before lurching forward. His grip tightened, his nails dragging roughly against Leo’s shoulders.  
  
Leo’s grip was changing now, becoming slick and wet as he continued to pump his organ, even as Mikey’s seed coated his fingers. He panted, savagely gasping for air. He was changing. The raging inferno that was blistering his skin was cooling a little.  
  
Slowly he moved, looking down at Leo, their eyes connecting. Before he knew what he was doing he was speaking. "Want.......Leo...........only....Leo.......for master."

Leo’s heart ached at hearing those words, they sounded so raw, like he was being completly honest for once without thinking about his position or what he'd been conditioned and brainwashed to believe.  
  
Before even thinking Leo pulled Mikey into a deep passionate kiss, just needing to show him how much he cared for him an would do anything he could to help him.  
  
They didn't stop until they both needed to breath, panting against eachother as Leo leaned his forehead against Mikeys.   
  
"I.I got you Mikey.... Im gonna. Take you away from here."

Slowly he moved, his hand gently rest along Mikey’s cheek. The heat was lesser now, not gone but lessened.  
Maintaining the contact Leo spoke. "Mikey.....what happened?"  
  
Mikey looked at him. "I.....I couldn't do it......I couldn't......follow Karai's orders.........I......." Mikey felt his stomach twist and squeeze nervously. "......didnt.....want her.....to touch.......master Leo...........only............only I.......want to.........."  
  
Leo’s eyes were looking at him, they made him blush and fidget, a kind of strange awkwardness filling him.

Leo just held Mikey as he let the words sink in. couldn't follow Karai's orders..... Didn't want her to touch master Leo.... .  
  
"Karai drugged you?" He had an idea on what Mikey might mean, but he didn't want to jump to the wrong conclusions, especially not when they were as bad as he thought they might be. He wanted to hear it straight from Mikey.

Mikey shook his head slowly. "I.........drank........couldnt........ give ......to you.......didnt want..........her...........to touch...........you."

Leo’s heart fell at having it confirmed. Karai had wanted to drug him like this, to make him this desperate and needy so she could.....  
  
Swallowing his disgust he tried to push it to the back of his head, he would need to meditate on that, but right now he needed to be here for Mikey.  
  
"Shhhh, it's ok Mikey. Karai won't ever touch me like that." He promised, kissing Mikeys forehead as he pulled him into a tighter hug. "When we leave she'll never touch you like that again either."

Mikey struggled to speak. He could feel it, the burning heat starting to return to his skin. Desperately he clung to Leo. "Only......want......Leo.....please......."  
  
He shuddered, the heat continuing to grow stronger and stronger

Leo’s eyes flicked from Mikeys face to his organ that was still hard between them, it had barely softened but now throbbed back to full mast.   
  
"Mikey.... Tell me what you need me to do." He could tell that they were far from done for the night, the desperate lust in Mikeys eyes were returning, but Leo wasn't going to use him like that.   
  
"You're  in control now Mikey. This is just for you, not for me." Leo explained. Until Mikey was sated and could think for himself Leo would do whatever the other needed from him. For now at least Mikey would be the Master and Leo was the slave.

Mikey whimpered, struggling to communicate what he needed. His hands moved, gently pushing Leo back against the mattress. Slowly he shifted, gently tugging at Leo’s pants. "...off......"

Leo had expected it. The other was so needy that just his hand wouldn't be enough for long. Sitting up just enough to help the other he did as he was asked, removing his last piece of clothing so that he was laying naked, his slit slightly bulged just from the scent of Mikey that came from his heat.

Mikey purred, grinding and rubbing himself against Leo’s perfect body. No that his pants were gone Leo’s scent was everywhere. It drove him wild, making him crave more. His eyes roved over Leo’s bulge. Slowly moved shifting lower so he could gently kiss and lick at Leo’s slit, trying to coax his organ out from hiding.

It took only a few seconds for the stimulation to work. A low churr rumbled through Leo’s body as his organ slipped free. The moment it was exposed Mikey began to work; licking kissing and sucking on the sensitive appendage all the while listening to Leo moan and churr.

Leo tried to keep his eyes open and watch Mikey, but he only managed to squint through the pleasure, panting heavily. As much as he wanted this to be about Mikey alone he couldn't help himself with Mikey’s perfectly trained mouth doing wonders on his cock, making his head spin too much to do much other than make encouraging churrs and hold the side of Mikey’s face affectionately.

Mikey purred, adding the vibrations to what he was doing to Leo’s organ. Even through his the mind altering hear he was feeling he knew what to do. Slowly he worked, worshiping every inch of Leo’s organ; licking, kissing and sucking it until it throbbed and pulsed in his mouth. He shifted leaning forward, taking Leo’s whole organ into his mouth and throat before purring softly as his eyes flicked up so he could watch Leo’s expression as he went over the edge

Leo’s hand twisted tightly into his fists, not used to the intensity of Mikeys actions bringing him to organs much we quicker than usual. His eyes snapped shut as he threw his head back with a loud churr, shaking through his orgasm that was swallowed greedily by Mikey, who kept moving quickly to draw it out for as long as possible.

Mikey was desperately stroking himself as he watched Leo reach his peak, feeling pride at getting the swordsman off so quinkly and so strongly, churring happily but still with need.

He panted raggedly, forcing his eyes open and to look down at the smaller turtle. He moved gently pulling the small turtle back up before slowly rolling them so it was Mikey who was now on his back. Mikey whimpered softly but Leo silenced him with a gently kiss. Slowly he started to move, trailing kisses down Mikey’s jaw, then neck, then chest and finally.....

He started slowly, gently licking the base of mikeys organ before slowly moving up mikeys length.

Mikeys eyes widened once he realised what Leo was doing, staring down in awe that someone like Leo, who was such a higher rank and so important would do that to one as low as himself. If he had been in his right mind he might have refused, or tried to push Leo away, but he was powerless to stop him as the foreign feeling of Leo’s tongue took his breath away.

His hips bucked of their own accord, his need too great to stop himself and he whined when Leo pulled back, just long enough to hold his hips down gently but firm before going back to lick a long strip from base to tip of Mikey’s cock. He could taste the strong musk from Mikeys heat, aswell as the lingering tarted of his release and the large amount or precum he was producing.

Mikeys eyes fluttered, a deep moan slipping passed his lips as he felt Leo’s tongue lapping against his sensitive flesh. Before he knew what he was doing, his hand had moved; coming to rest against the back of Leo’s head.

His eyes rolled back, lost in the pleasure as Leo sped up. He moaned again, his hips bucking faster.

Leo grinned agaisnt the heated flesh, seeing Mikey honestly letting himself go and enjoying this. He guessed that no one had ever done this for Mikey before, and though that thought made him sad he was sort of glad that he was the first one to pleasure the turtle like this.

Without looking away from Mikeys face he brought his lips around the tip and slowly slipped it into his mouth, pushing down until he felt it bump agaisnt his throat, holding the thrusting hips to stop Mikey from accidently forcing him to deep throat before he was ready.

Mikey moaned loudly, straining against Leo’s grip. It felt good, soooooo good. He purred, moaning and churring as Leo moved.

He could himself reaching his limit. And yet he needed to resist. Leo may have been kind enough to do this. But that didnt mean Leo had given him permission to climax.

Leo didn't want to demand another release out of Mikey, not wanting the other to think that he needed permission. With a determined look he took a breath and swallowed down the rest of Mikey’s organ, not able to deep throat all of it, but taking a good deal into is throat before swallowing around it and moaning, wanting Mikey to be too overwhelmed to hold back.

He was panting now. His breath coming in ragged shuddering gasps. It felt good. Sooooooo good. Soooo good it was almost painful. He struggled against it. Trying to keep himself from climaxing. But he was loosing the battle.  "L-l-Leo......please....."

Leo pulled back to take a breath, panting slightly since he wasn't as used to it as Mikey. "It... its o,okay Mikey." He assured before swallowing the organ once again, churring at the look of panicked pleasure on Mikeys face. He needed Mikey to know that its was ok to feel pleasure like that.

Mikey gasped, his grip on the back of Leo’s head tightening. He was close. Sooooooo.....close.......

It happened all at once. Mikey’s body moved on it's own. His eyes rolling back as he let oit a low deep churr that shook the air around him.

He felt his organ throb, becoming hyper sensitive for a split second before he erupted. His whole body shuddered as wave after wave of pleasure battered against him. He couldn't stop moaning, or calling Leo’s name. All he could do was hold onto and pray he didn't lose himself in the torrent of pleasure

Leo swallowed what he could, struggeling at first to pull back as Mikey held his head down during his pleasure, but once he could he gasped for breath, panting a second before grinning up at Mikeys pleasured expression. His heart skipped a beat seeing Mikey so happy with a slightly goofy expression on his face as if he had been a teenager virgin that had just had sex for the first time.

He panted, his entire body tingling with pleasure. He looked down, his eyes connecting with Leo’s. He shuddered as Leo looked back, making an obvious motion of swallowing Mikey’s seed.

Slowly Mikey felt his grip weaken, until Leo was able to move. Moving back up Mikey body before pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss

It was strange, being able to taste himself on the others tounge, missing their essence between them in a way that made him churr loudly, it just felt right somehow.

Mikey gently wrapped his arms around Leo, pulling him a little close as their kiss deepened, his closed eyes opening slightly to just watch Leo with awe and a deep feeling of wanting something more from him, but also loving what they had.

Leo remained silent. He knew they weren't done; Mikey’s eyes still held lust in them.  But for now that lust had diminished.

He pressed in, kissing Mikey softly; enjoying the feeling of their lips together. When they broke apart he leaned in, gently ravaging the soft skin of Mikey’s neck, making the smaller turtle moan softly; his grip on Leo’s shoulders tightening.

Leo smiled as he continued to kiss and gently nip at the others sensitive neck, or what he could reach around the thick metal collar. He brought a hand up to try and feel for a clasp or something to undo it, but it seemed to be completely smooth metal all around. With a small sigh he moved down to pay action to Mikeys collar bones instead.

Mikey purred softly, unused to but enjoying the attention Leo was lavishing onto him. His body move his arms wrapping around Leo’s shoulders, holding them tightly together.

With each kiss his heart would flutter.

"L-l-Leo......."

Leo looked up at Mikey with a soft smile. "Tell me what you want me to do Mikey." He encouraged, spurred on by how Mikey seemed to be loving this gentle affections. If he tried Leo could almost forget that Mikey was drugged, almost but not quite, his eyes still had a slight glaze but this felt more right then before. It felt like Mikey actually wanted this and he wasn't acting just out of duty. If Mikey needed him then Leo was going to do all he could to satisfy that need.

Mikey panted softly, his mind having gone blank as hid and Leo’s eyes had connected. Before he knew what he was doing he leaned in, his lips connecting with Leo’s in a soft and loving kiss.

He loved this feeling. This sense being sage and secure. It made him feel so happy. Gently he broke the kiss, a gently churr rippling through him as Leo moved in closer. Their organs rubbing against each other.

Despite the connect Mikey found himself......wanting.

There was something......he wanted. But.......was it.....ok to ask for? Leo had said he, Mikey was in charge so......

Slowly he moved, rolling their bodies so Leo was on his shell and hey was straddling Leo’s hips. He looked down at Leo needingly. He moved, his hand and fingers brushing against the tip of Leo’s organ; gathering some of the precum that had gathered there before.....

A gently moan escaped Mikey’s lips, his breathing increasing slightly as his fingers brushed against his entrance.

Leo groaned deep in his throat, watching Mikey getting into position above him. If he had a choice he would have made their first time more special than this, treated Mikey for the day and then spent time getting to know their bodies more intimately. But the fates had decided that that wasn't going to be the case. He would give Mikey this now, not because they wanted to bind themselves closer together, but because they needed this.

Once again Leo caught the smallers lips is a gentle kiss, encouraging him as he rolled his hips into Mikey’s hand on his organ.

Mikey groaned, kissing Leo deeply. It felt good; almost painfully so. Slowly he shifted, allowing Leo’s organ to brush against his backside. Despite his lust Mikey bit his lip. Leo felt big; really big.

A faint blush spread across Mikey’s face. Leo’s organ was warm and throbbing against him. Taking a deep breath he moved, leaning backwards onto Leo’s organ. Instantly he hissed as pain lanced through his body. Despite the pleasure hed felt before Mikey let out a soft whimper of pain.

Leo held his hips still until he heard Mikey’s little whimper, quickly pulling back away from the tight heat that had swallowed his tip.

"M...Mikey. You need to be careful." Leonardo had never been with a human, but judging from when he knew of Mikey’s treatments he guessed that Saki had used Mikey sexually, and humans were smaller than turtles.

"Do you have lube?"

Mikey looked at him. "Wh....wha.....whats.....lube?"

Again he tried to lean back, only to hiss as a deep throbbing pain shot through his body

Leo sat up to hold Mikey back, looking seriously into his eyes.

"Lubrication. Oil's or lotions to make it easier." He explained more simply, his heart clenching as he tried not to think about how Mikey would have never been prepared before the humans used him like that.

Mikey bit his lip before slowly shaking his head. Hed never used anything like that before. When karai used him she made him use his own saliva. And....the few times saki......

Mikey mentally winced at the memories of pain. Saki would just ram into him and start thrusting.

Leo sighed and gently moved Mikey away from him, resisting the moan at the loss of contact.

It took a moment for him to locate what he was looking for in his travel pack, but then he pulled back with the small container of muscle rub, it wouldn't be as good as actual lube but it was all he had with him.

"This will help." He explained when he saw the others confused expression.

Mikey watched as Leo unscrewed the lid of the small container. Looking inside Mikey found that the small jar held some kind of oil. "Come here."

The command was soft and gentle, beckoning almost. He did as hed been told, moving back into Leo so he was straddling the larger turtle's hips. "Wh-what now?"

Leo smiled, dipping his fingers into the oil. Making sure they were sufficiently coated Leo shifted, setting the small jar down before reaching up to gently cup Mikey’s face with his free hand. "I want you to try and breath normally. Ok?"

Mikey nodded at him. "O-ok."

A moment later Leo pulled him down, their lips meeting together in a gentle kiss. As the kiss deepened Leo brought his oiled hand around; gently brushing it against Mikey’s entrance.

Mikey jumped slightly in surprise at the slightly cold slick feeling of Leo’s finger, it felt strange and he wasn't used to the gentle swirling motion against his entrance.

Leo was careful to make sure Mikey was relaxed, bringing his free hand back down to wrap around Mikey’s member as a distraction before he dipped the tip of his finger inside, slowly stretching him.

Mikey gasped, his back arching as he felt Leo’s fingers gently invade his body. He shuddered, reaching out to grip Leo’s shoulders as he felt the slick fingers move inside him. He whimpered softly, unused to the sensation of having another's fingers inside him.

"You ok Mikey?" Leo asked softly, rubbing around the others insides shallowly before pushing in a little deeper.

Mikey gasped, his back arching as he felt Leo’s fingers move deeper inside. It felt strange, Leo’s fingers were slick and wet. But it wasnt unpleasant, in fact it was almost....

Mikeys eyes flew open and he let out a loud moan as he felt Leo’s fingers brush against something deep inside him. Something that felt really good

Leo grinned once he knew that he had found Mikey’s prostate, tapping it quickly as his hand moved on Mikey’s member slowly, being very careful as he stretched Mikey ready for his length. His own erection was twitching from the lack of stimulation, but this was about Mikey, not his own pleasure.

Again Mikey gasped. His toes curling in pleasure as Leo touched that spot again. His body moved on its own, pushing back against Leo’s fingers; making them touch the spot again. His organ throbbed painfully. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last. He wanted Leo inside him; NOW.

He whimpered, looking down at Leo, silently begging him. Leo looked up at him, a warm smile covering his face. "Say it Mikey. Its ok. Say it."

Mikey almost sobbed at Leo’s words, spoken so softly and reassuring him that it was ok to ask, that he didn't have to just suffer until he was given orders.

"P.please Leo I.... I want you I.inside me." He begged, his hips moving of their own accord between the twin pleasures that Leo’s hands were causing him. He had become less desperate, but the lust was getting stronger again now, already panting with need. "Please."

Leo smiled, leaning up so as to kiss Mikey’s perfect lips for a moment before wiping away his tears. "Ok."

Mikey shuddered, moaning slightly as he felt Leo’s fingers vanish from his body. He whimpered louder. without Leo’s fingers he felt oddly empty. But that feeling vanished as he felt something much larger and hotter brush against his entrance.

Below him Leo spoke. "You set the pace Mikey, I wont move an inch until you say so."

Mikey bit his lip, not sure if he liked suddenly being put in control here, worried that he would do something wrong, or make Leo angry or disappointed with him. He'd never had any of that kind of responsibility.

At first he tried to just sit back onto all of it, but was forced to take it slow by the large stretch, clinging tightly to the top of Leo’s plastron as he eased his way back onto it.

Leo shifted slight, his hands going to Mikey’s hips. He could tell the smaller turtle was In a bit of pain; and it hurt to know that even inadvertently hed cause it. Looking up at Mikey’s face Leo’s eyes connected with Mikey’s.

"Its ok Mikey."

Mikey bit his lip. He wanted to go slowly, he wanted to make Leo feel good. He wanted.........

"Leo...........help......please."

"Shhh, it's ok Mikey. I've got you." He assured the smaller turtle. "Just take it slow."

Leo gently moved Mikey backwards, watching the others face closely and stopping to let him get used to the stretch when he thought it was getting too much for him. It was slow, but soon Mikey had taken most of it and Leo loosened his grip, staying perfectly still to let Mikey adjust. "You okay?"

Mikey nodded slowly. "Y-yeah........"

It was true. He wasnt in pain anymore. No he was feeling something completely different. Breathing slowly Mikey found himself panting softly. He felt....full. fuller then hed ever been before. Leo was bigger than his toy, reaching deep inside him; his flesh touching and resting against that spot deep inside him.

Leo felt the tightness, despite the fact Mikey was far from a virgin he had obviously never taken anything as big as him before. And that though both scared and excited Leo as he rubbed his thumb against Mikey’s hip, also getting used to the feeling of being inside the other.

"T.take it slow first." He encouraged Mikey, knowing that the smaller turtles was going to think of Leo’s pleasure before he was ready.

Mikey nodded, allowing himself to rest for several moments. The feeling was indescribable. Leo’s organ was warm, filling him in a sensation of pleasure hed never felt. Before he knew it Mikey’s chest rumbled in a deep churr.  He never felt this before. Never had such a feeling of fullness and warmth before. "L-Leo....."

Mikey’s churr seemed to vibrate right through him, making Leo answer with a soft one of his own, while he basked in their mutual pleasure.

Once he thought that he could manage it Mikey rocked his hips slightly, gasping at the feeling of the thick warmth rubbing against his prostate. Leo was so big it was hard for him not to pushed against that spot.

He panted softly. Rocking his hips backwards and churring louder as Leo brush against his prostate again. He looked down, seeing the look of pleasure covering Leo’s face. "H-how.....how do I feel?"

He felt embarrassed asking. But he truly wanted to know. he wanted to feel perfect for Leo, wanted to make sure the large turtle felt as good as he did right now. Slowly he sped up, his churrs becoming louder as he felt Leo’s grip on his hips tighten in response.

Leo sat a little higher to answer Mikey with an almost possessive kiss, physically showing Mikey how much he loved him. He had to force himself to stay still inside Mikey and not thrust up into him, not wanting to hurt him since he wasn't used to his size.

He began to move faster, panting and gasping as he felt Leo’s organ throbbing with each thrust. It felt sooooo good. His heart was pounding in his chest. His heart fluttered as he watched Leo’s face scrunch and twitch with pleasure.  
"L-l-Leo..........it.......ok........you can move"  
  
With a nod Leo held Mikey slightly tighter, gently rocking hips before thrusting a little, watching Mikey’s reactions for any sign of pain while he churred in pleasure.  
  
Mikey gasped, a long deep rumbling churr escaping from his mouth as he felt Leo move. His hands lashed out, tightly gripping Leo’s shoulder. His eyes clamped shut, another churr escaping him as Leo rubbed against the spot deep inside. His body sped up, making soft slapping sounds each time they connected.  
  
He felt like he was in a dream. His toes curled and uncurled on their own. His breathing was ragged, managing to gasp for air only to have it expelled as Leo slipped back inside him making him churr. His head was spinning and he felt dizzy. All the while he felt something inside him change. Some pressure surrounded by heat becoming hotter and tighter by the second.  
  
Leo could see how light headed Mikey was becoming, gently rolling them both so that he was hovering over Mikey instead. "Is this okay?" He was worried that Mikey might pass out again, not wanting him to hurt himself if he fell.  
  
Slowly he continued to move, rocking his hips in long strokes as he watched Mikeys face for any discomfort.  
  
Mikey churred, his head rolling back onto the pillows. His body moved on its own, his legs wrapping around Leo’s hips before pulling him in closer.   
  
Another churr erupted from him, as he felt Leo thrust inside him, his organ grinding against the spot. His hands clawed at the blankets and mattress.....searching.....untill.......  
  
His fingers closed around Leo’s wrists before pulling them closer. His back arched as he felt Leo’s full weight press into him. He felt so full.  
  
He panted, his lungs aching for air. "Leo.........im.....gunna............"  
  
Suddenly his body went tight, his nails digging into Leo’s skin. He churred, a deep rumbling churr; deeper than anything hed ever let oit before. His legs tightened, pulling Leo in closer wanting all of Leo’s organ inside him.  
  
Leo gasped as he felt himself completely buried inside the smaller turtle, his breathing coming out in stutters and groans as he tried to keep himself in control.  
  
Mikey was so tight, his body clamping down around his organ and fingers leaving deep marks into his wrists from his grip. He wasn't used to this, this desperate need and hunger that Mikey was experiencing was intoxicating, affecting Leo and dragging closer with his own desires.   
  
Then Mikey started to spasm around him, crying out in pure bliss as he found the release he had been reaching for. And Leo couldn't take his eyes off him. The way Mikey’s eyes scrunched shut even as he tried to keep them open to watch the look on Leo’s face, and the feel of the smaller practically vibrating from his churring.   
  
Despite trying to hold onto himself Leo felt himself falling over the edge as well, spurred on by Mikey’s loud encouraging churrs and the way he twitched around him even after his orgasm ran dry, knowing that even though he was light headed from his amazing release that he needed to keep going until Leo finished.  
  
Mikey purred, a soft gasp escaping his lips as he felt Leo’s seed enter his body. His grip on Leo tightened, pulling Leo’s body against his. He gasped again, directly into Leo’s ear as he felt another load of Leo’s seed enter his body.  
  
"L-Leo....Leo.....Leo....."  
  
He couldn't stop. Each load of Leo’s seed made him gasp Leo’s name. He was in heaven. That was the only way to describe what he was feeling. The warmth was spreading through his body. The painful and frantic heat that had covered him was subsiding for now, ebbing away to the corners of his mind.  
  
Again he purred, holding Leo close against him. "Please..............dont..........let me go."  
  
Leo’s arms were starting to shake slightly from the strain of holding himself up through such a powerful orgasm, moving them so that they were facing eachother, still connected.  
  
"Mikey." Leo placed a soft loving kiss against Mikeys lips. "Im... taking you back with me." He promised quietly, pulling the smaller turtle closer to him as if to physically show he wasn't going to leave him.  
  
No. He knew he couldn't leave Mikey here, not after what they've shared, or what Mikey had done for him. It was Leo who was meant to be drugged into such a state, but Mikey had saved him that and taken it instead. He didn't even want to think what Karai and Saki would do once they found out.  
  
"I don't want you to leave me side Mikey. Unless I tell you to, I want to be able to see you at all times." He knew it was a little controlling, but he was scared for what might happen to Mikey if he wasn't there to defend him.  
  
Mikey nodded at Leo’s words. Panting as he struggled to fill his lings with air. "Y-yes......I....will....."  
  
He was shaking. His body not used to such exertions. Again he purred as he felt Leo’s breath against his neck.   
  
He felt amazing. So full and warm; like he was in heaven.  
  
He panted. Hold Leo close against his chest. His heart was hammering in his chest. Hed never felt this way before. Never met someone who made him feel this way.  
  
He never wanted to leave Leo’s side. He always wanted to here with Leo. Even if it meant hed be punished.....he wanted to stay here  
  
"Feel better?" Leo smiled softly. He hoped that the drug was wearing off, worried for any bad side effects that Mikey be suffering after this.  
  
He loved being like this, but his heart clenched at the circumstances. This shouldn't have been how their first time happened, Mikey deserved so much better than this, and Leo knew that he might be making rash decisions because of how he felt towards the slave, but he was going to make sure that they both get out of here together, so he could do the right thing with Mikey.  
  
Mikey panted. Nodding at Leo’s question. "Y....y....yes."  
  
It was true. The numbing consuming heat that had filled him before was gone. Dissipating quickly leaving him oddly cold and shivering slightly. Leo moved, pulling him a little closer for warmth. "Im gunna take you away Mikey. Im not gunna leave you here. No one will ever touch you again. I promise"  
  
Mikey curled close to Leo, but it was for more than just warmth.  
  
He believed him. Believed that Leo would take him away from here and keep him safe. But at the same time, Mikey didn't know any different, he wasn't sure what kind of life he could have outside of being a slave.  
  
"Master... Won't let me just leave." His voice was quiet, almost too soft for Leo to hear. He didn't want to think about it, but he couldn't hide from that truth forever.  
  
Leo held Mikey closer*  
  
I dont care. I wont let him touch you ever again."  
  
Mikey shifted, opening his mouth to respond only to have Leo silence him with a gentle nuzzle.  
  
I promise Mikey. I will free you from this place. I promise"  
  
Mikey nodded, feeling even more loved and comfortable in Leo’s arms.   
  
"I...Thank you." He believed Leo, he knew that he meant what he said. Leo was going to take him far away from here and he'd already gotten a taste of the better Life Leo could offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly at this time this story is on a semi-permanant hiatus. 
> 
> both Kamefootninja an myself have become busy with life and arent able to keep writing in it.  
> i appologize to the fans. 
> 
> we'll try to work on it here and there if we can.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey folks  
> this story is still on hold for the most part, but i found myself wanting to work on it over the holiday. so i did.
> 
> enjoy.

He was back in the astral plane. All around him the fog of consciousness swirled and billowed, a seemingly endless scape of fog and nothingness. But he knew better. He’d trained for years to understand how this place worked. To be able to reach across this seemingly endless void and connect with others who it touched. He did so now, remaining silent as he willed those people’s consciousness to him; slowly the forms began to take shape. Bowing his head slightly Leo spoke as the forms of Master Splinter and Donnie finished forming in front of him.

“I’ve made up my mind.”

Master Splinter looked at him. “My student…….what has happened?”

Leo took a deep breath, is hand clenching into a fist. “I’m taking Michelangelo away from Saki. I don't care what it takes; I’m not going to leave him with that monster anymore.”

It was Donnie who spoke next, his voice filled with concern and worry. “What’s happened Leo.”

Leo took another breath, his nostrils flaring with anger. “Karai tried to drug me. Tried to send me into a heat. No doubt she hoped it would cause a scandal and she could blackmail me into letting Saki on the council. BITCH!”

It wasn’t often that he swore. He found the use of such language crude and oftentimes unhelpful. But right now he wasn't thinking about any of that. He could feel himself shaking. Anger and rage the likes of which he rarely felt was coursing through him. He wanted to scream, he wanted to take his swords and cut Saki and Karai down. He wanted to free the slaves they kept, and make them as an example to the whole world to see. He wanted…...Mikey to be safe for these monsters. Wanted to make sure Mikey knew they’d never touch him again.

After a few moments of silence Master Splinter’s voice reached Leo’s ears. “Very well then my student.”

At his master’s words Leo looked up, his eyes widening slightly. He'd expected Master Splinter to protest, to try and talk him out of the course of action he wanted to take. Stealing Mikey away from Saki was a serious offense. Something that Saki could use as leverage against the council. He’d expected is master to try and calm him, to try and talk him out of this. And yet…..

“M…..master….?”

Leo found his voice shaking slightly as he spoke, a rare tone of confusion creeping into his words. In front of him he watched as Master Splinter sighed softly, his shoulders slumping slightly. “You're mind is made up my student. Nothing I say will deter you, so instead I will aid you. When you steal Michelangelo away you must ride as hard and as fast as you can to the north. Those are the lands of Lord Usagi. Saki will not dare set foot there for fear of Usagi’s connection to the council. You must not falter or waiver. You must ride as fast as you can to the city. Only after the council has heard your testimony can they void Saki’s ownership of Michelangelo and transfer him to your care. If Saki’s forces capture you before then……..we can do nothing to help the boy. Understand?”

Leo nodded, his eyes watering slightly in appreciation. This time it was Donnie who spoke. His tone low and focused. “While you remain in Saki’s land the collar around Michelangelo’s neck will act as a beacon. Saki and find it no matter where in his kingdom it is. So you must move as fast as possible and cross the borders into Usagi’s land; before Saki realizes what’s happening. Once you cross the borders, Saki’s control over the collar will lessen. It won’t end but it will lessen. Once you’re here bring Michelangelo to me and I’ll remove the collar. Then…...he’ll be free.”

Leo nodded, his eyes continuing to tear up. “T...thank you…..both of you…...thank you.”

Master Splinter and Donnie nodded. “No go my student. You have much work to do today.”

 

\----------

 

Slowly Leo opened his eyes. His room was still dark; outside his window he could still see a star filled sky. It was still nighttime. Slowly he moved, is gaze shifting to look at Mikey’s sleeping form. The smaller turtle was still fast asleep; his head resting on Leo’s shoulder as his chest slowly rose and fell. He wished he could let the young turtle remain sleeping. He seemed so peaceful and relaxed; cuddle against him like a lover. Biting his lip Leo moved, gently reaching out to touch Mikey’s shoulder. “Mikey…..Mikey…..”

The smaller turtle stirred his soft and peaceful expression shifting as he slowly awoke. Leo watched as Mikey’s eyes opened, those perfectly blue orbs slowly coming in to focus. For a few moments Mikey moved, slowly looking up at him; their eyes meeting. There was an odd look in those eyes, a look Leo would have expected to see in a lover. A look of love, of caring, a wantingness to remain like this forever.

But a moment later the gaze was broken. Leo watched, his heart clenching painfully as Mikey’s eyes widened; the look of love vanishing before being replaced by a look of fear. Almost instantly Mikey moved, scrambling away from him. A second later Mikey toppled off the bed, falling to the floor with a solid sounding thud that made Leo rush forward to see if the smaller turtle was ok. His heart clenched again as he found Mikey on his knees, his face pressed against the ground in a deep bow. “M….master…..I’m so sorry. Please….forgive me.”

Those words made his heart clench even tighter, the loss of his name feeling like a knife to the stomach. Slowly he moved, reaching forward to touch Mikey’s shoulder; only to recoil a split second later as he found Mikey was shaking. No, shaking didn’t begin to describe Mikey’s body right now. Mikey was trembling, his face pressed firmly against the floor while his entire body vibrated and trembled. Forcing himself to remain calm Leo spoke, doing his best to keep his tone calm and collected. “Mikey…...look at me.”

Slowly Mikey did as he’d been commanded. He was sure he was about to be punished. Last night…….last night he’d crossed a line. Last night he’d broken all the rules. He’d disobeyed Karai’s orders, pleasured himself without permission, ordered Leo around, begged him to let him cum and even…….kissed his master………

He began to shake more. He was in soooooooo much trouble. And yet Leo’s expression was not one of anger, or disgust or even annoyance. It was…..soft…...loving…...kind.

“Mikey…….last night…...you said you didn’t want me to let you go. Is that true?”

Mikey felt his stomach flip at Leo’s words. He barely remembered last night. The few things he could recall felt like dreams. He remembered Karai; shed ordered him to drug Leo’s drink and then serve it to him. He remembered drinking the drugged drink and then rushing back here. He remembered……..

He began to shake more now, remember how he’d thrown himself at Leo. How he’d begged the large turtle to pleasure him and touch him. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

He repeated those words over and over again. He’d broken so many rules last night. Saki would sell him for sure; if he didn't outright kill him. He felt his heart jolt as Leo moved towards him, no doubt to strike him and beat him. To remind him of his position as a slave. He closed his eyes, not daring to move anymore than that without Leo’s permission. And yet the beating never came. Instead Mikey tensed as he felt Leo’s arms wrap around his shoulders in a tight hug. For a moment his brain seemed to freeze; the impossible tangle of emotions making him going completely blank. After a few seconds Leo’s voice reached his ears. “I’m taking you away from this place. We’re leaving. RIGHT NOW.”

Those words…..those impossible words…….they made him feel something. Something he’d not felt in a long time. They made him feel…….light…...and warm…...like he was standing in a field covered in sunlight. He wanted to believe those words, wanted more than anything to be gone from this place. Without realizing it his body moved, his arms coming up to wrap around Leo’s body; returning the hug. He willed himself to speak. To respond to the question Leo had asked him. “Want…..to be…..with you.”

He felt Leo’s grip on his shoulders tighten at that. “I won’t let you go Mikey. Not ever. We’re getting you out of here.”

After a few moments Leo pulled away, still holding Mikey’s shoulders. “Take me to the stables Mikey. We’re going to get my horse and then we’re going to leave.”

Mikey nodded, his heart jumping at the expression of determination on Leo’s face. Was he really going to leave this place? But Leo was speaking now. “Quickly now. Get dressed Mikey. We need to leave before anyone realizes we're gone.”

Jumping up from the bed Mikey moved rushing to gather up Leo’s clothes before presenting them to the larger turtle who took them; a slightly awkward expression covering his face. Only once the clothes had been taken from him did Mikey move again, gathering up his own clothes and quickly donning them. Once he was fully dressed he looked to Leo, watching as the larger turtle strapped his swords to his back. “Come on.”

Nodding Mikey fell in line with Leo, slowly creeping from the room and down the deserted hallway of the palace. The moon still hung in the sky, but it was starting to wane, a sign that night was quickly ending. Moving as quickly as they could Leo and Mikey crept through the palace, managing to avoid many of the guard patrols thanks to Mikey’s knowledge of their patterns and Leo’s skills at stealth. Soon enough they found themselves entering the stables, the faint smell of horse manure and feed telling them they were in the right place.

Most of the stalls were empty, making it easy for Leo to find his steed, a white stallion having been lent to him by lord Bishop for the trip. The horse was already awake and seemed to know what was happening. Even as he moved and grabbed the saddle from where it had been placed the horse moved, turning to allow him to place the saddle on its back with greater ease. All the while Mikey stood back, uncertain and slightly fearful of the large animal. He'd never spent much time in the stable. A few times Karai had ordered him to take care of her horse; but the wild and nearly feral creature put up such a fuss that she'd quickly learned he couldn't handle the task. Thankfully he'd not been punished and had instead been assigned as an indoor slave.

Mikey watched as Leo moved, clambering up and into the saddle he'd just put on. A moment later Leo’s hand come out, waiting for him to take it. “Come on.”

For a moment Mikey’s mind went blank. Was this really happening? Was Leo truly going to take him away from Saki and Karai? In truth he wanted nothing more to leave this horrid place. To be away from the cruel Saki and the human girl he'd once called a friend. And yet…...he was scared. What if Leo’s plan didn't work? Saki still owned him. No doubt the human lord would come for him. Would beat him and break him and then drag him back here.

But as if Leo knew what he was thinking he spoke, his voice low and calm, filled with love and tenderness. “I know its scary Mikey. But I swear to you. Saki won’t ever hurt you again, Karai either. And I’ll kill them both if they ever try to take you from me.”

Those words were enough, spoken with such truth and conviction that they made Mikey’ body move on its own. His hand coming up to take Leo’s outstretched one. A moment later Mikey found himself being pulled up, onto the horse’s back before settling slightly in front of Leo who wrapped his arms around his shoulders protectively. A moment later a faint clicking sound came from Leo’s mouth, making the horse start to move, slowly starting to trot through the stables and out into the still darkened countryside. For several minutes they remained at a trot, their movement slow but almost completely silent on the loose dirt path.

But as they moved away from the palace Leo clicked his tongue again, making the horse break into a gallop that made Mikey frantically grab hold of the saddle for fear of being thrown off.

His heart hammered in his chest as the countryside flew by him. This was it…...he was free.

 

\------------

 

She was going to kill Michelangelo. Well, not literally of course, that wouldn't have been as fun. But the young mutant was sure going to wish she had killed him. Karai’s lips twitched into a small smile as she imagined the punishments she had in store for the slave. In the pocket of her kimono she already had a vial of the drug that would send him into a heat. She could almost see his face, fearful and scared as shed force the clear liquid down his throat. She’d make him suffer. Perhaps shed order him to service her in public, no one would dare object. Or perhaps shed force him to strip naked, save for the magical collar that kept him from cumming and then send him to the barracks to be used by the numerous young men there. Or maybe shed force him to fuck himself for hours with his toy, forbidding him to cum all the while threatening to go get Leo and make the warrior see what a worthless little worm he was.

Frowning slightly Karai glanced out the window, noting the sun's rapidly rising position in the sky. Surely Leo should be up by now? Perhaps the Saki they’d drunk the night before was making him sleep longer? For a moment she considered her options. She was truly looking forward to punishing Michelangelo; she was almost giddy at the idea. But if Leo caught her there was no doubt that it would lead to problems. Undoubtedly Leo would demand to know why she was punishing him. And if she tried to lie to him….she was quite sure that as skilled as she was, he would see through the deceit.

Gnashing her teeth in frustration Karai decided to wait. She could be patient. Shed wait, bide her time and then grab the little traitor when he least expected it. She’d make him beg and plead not to be punished. Shed remind him that he was nothing more than a slave. Despite her frustration at being kept waiting Karai smiled. Michelangelo was in for a world of suffering and she was truly going to enjoy introducing him to new levels of pain and humiliation.

 

\----------

 

The sun was rising now. Already it was peeking through the mountains off in the distance. Urging his steed to move faster Leo bit his lip. They had been riding for more than an hour, probably closer to two. Would that be enough? In a little while Saki or someone would realize he and Mikey were gone. Surely Saki would send hunters after him to retrieve Mikey and bring him back to the palace. Without realizing it Leo moved, his arms wrapping protectively around Mikey’s shoulders. He wouldn’t let them take him. He'd kill anyone who tried to take Mikey back to that horrible place. Pressing his heel against his steed he urged the horse to move faster. The more distance he put between them and Saki, the better.

 

\---------

 

Karai stormed through the palace hallways. She was so mad she could literally hear her heart pounding in her ears. Three hours, she’d been waiting for three hours for Leo and the slave to come to breakfast. But they never showed.

Now she stormed through the hallways, heading straight for Leo’s room. Slowing her walk Karai did her best to mask her anger. Shed play nice; invite Leo for a stroll around the grounds…. While telling her slave that he was needed in the kitchen where some of her men were waiting to grab him and drag him off.

Taking a deep breath and covering her face with a pleasant smile Karai reached up, knocking on the door to Leo’s room. For a few moments the sound of her knock echoed around her, the only sound in the hallway. She got no response.

Again she knocked, this time a bit harder; perhaps Leo was a hard sleeper after he'd been drinking? Then again….they only toasted with a single cup of Saki. A slightly amused smile flitted across Karai’s face. The great Leo Hamato was a cheap drunk. But again she got no response, making the amused smile vanish.

Rapping her knuckles against the door Karai spoke, hoping her voice would help to wake the sleeping turtle. “Leonardo….”

This time she got a response, a low creaking groan as the door slowly swung open a jar, having not been closed tightly. Peering through the small crack Karai’s eyes widened as she found the room was empty. Pushing the door open Karai took a moment to survey the room. The first thing that hit her was the smell. The entire room smelled musky, the same kind of musky Mikey let off when he was aroused.

Karai felt her anger deepen. Not only had her slave disobeyed her but he'd plotted against her. He would pay dearly for that. Leo’s bed showed signs of two occupants, no doubt he'd tried to help Mikey and they ended up fucking. That much was obvious. But…..

Karai’s eyes narrowed. Leo’s swords were gone, but the rest of his gear was here. Perhaps he'd gone out? Looking around the room Karai felt her pulse quicken; was it possible…….

Quickly she left the room, her mind working furiously as she made her way through the hallways towards her father’s room. Her pace slowed as she drew nearer to her father’s room. He'd be mad…..he'd expressly told her not to interfere. Shifting nervously Karai knocked on her father’s door. A second later his voice responded. “Come in.”

Taking a deep breath, Karai moved; pushing open the door and stepping into the room. “F...father…...I cannot find Leonardo.”

From where he sat on the floor with his legs crossed Saki looked up at her. “And why does this concern me?”

Again Karai shifted, her pulse growing faster with fear. As if he sensed her feelings Saki spoke, his voice lowering dangerously. “What have you done Karai?”

Shifting nervously Karai opened her mouth, suddenly finding it very difficult to speak. After a few moments she managed go stammer out. “I…..Michelangelo is gone too.”

Instantly the mood in the room changed. Karai felt a cold sweat break out across her skin as she watched her father slowly get to his feet. “Karai….” Karai trembled as her father towered over her, making her feel a mouse standing before a mountain. “....WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?”

 

\------

 

The landscape was starting to change now. The wide open plains that made up most of Saki’s lands were thinning. Being replaced by rocky hills and mountains, a sign he was getting close to Usagi’s lands now. Perhaps another hour and they’d cross the border. Looking down Leo felt his heart clench slightly. Mikey had become very pale, and even as he urged his horse to go faster he found Mikey was shaking. Biting his lip Leo slowed his horse slightly, an action that earned him an appreciative groan from his steed as he slowly to a fast trot. “Mikey….are you….”

Leo's words drifted off as Mikey turned to look at him. The younger turtle’s face had gone almost completely white, almost all the color having drained from it. Tears streamed down the sides of his face and Leo could tell from the smaller turtle’s expression that he was deeply afraid. “Mikey...what's wrong?”

When Mikey spoke, his voice shook with a fear Leo had never seen other living being show. “H...he….k...knows….m...master Saki…..he….k...knows….I’m...gone….”

Leo bit his lip, before moving himself so he could slowly turn Mikey so they were facing each other. Almost instantly the younger turtle reached out, his arms wrapping almost painfully tight around Leo’s side and shoulders. And there he stayed, his face buried against Leo’s chest, shaking and crying silently; his sobbing only adding to how much his body shook.

 

\-------

 

Oroku Saki watched as in front of them his court wizard worked. In front of him stockman moved, pouring various substances into the pool of water before them. After a few seconds the water began to move, rippling and bubbling as it began to shift and warp, slowly oozing upwards into a kind of clear orb. A few moments later the clear water changed again, becoming cloudy and murky, with dark shapes drifting through it. Growling in frustration Saki forced himself to remain calm. He wanted to, to yell and rage and vent all of his frustrations on anything and everything around him. But that would not solve anything. So instead he remained silent, watching as stockman worked his magics, slowly coaxing a focused image from the murky water.

“They’re heading for the border sir.”

Saki nodded. He'd expected that. Once they crossed over they could travel under guard and he, Saki would have no chance to reclaim his stolen property. Gnashing his teeth Saki remained silent, examining the scene displayed in the water before him. This went beyond just wanting to keep him from his rightful place. If Leonardo had wanted to do then he would have just given the council a bad report. No….that fact that he'd run off with the slave…..that was something more. Saki’s eyes narrowed as he examined the way Leo was holding the slave, against his chest while gently holding him in place.

“Sir….shall I kill the slave? I can still do so with the magics of the collar. But once they cross the border that will no longer be an option.”

Taking a deep breath Saki shook his head. “No. No let them go. In-"

But his daughter cut him off, her voice high pitched and confused. “WHAT?! You’re letting them go?!”

Saki rounded on his daughter, his anger flaring enough to make her fall silent almost instantly. “Be quite you stupid girl. Were I to kill the slave now Leonardo would know it was me and I would never be able to join the council. YOU have done enough damage, now I must undo your meddling. Be quite and await your punishment.”

Karai did not respond, instead only bowed her head in acceptance. Continuing to glare at his daughter for a moment longer Saki spoke. “Stockman….here is what I want you to do…..”


	15. Chapter 15

He was sure they were in the clear now. All around them the scenery had changed. Gone were the large wide open fields and plains of shredder’s kingdom. Now winder and imposing mountains surrounded him; each of them covered in numerous winding trails. He’d passed through her briefly when he’d first gone to shredder’s kingdom, but he’d had little time to enjoy it. Sadly such leisure was also not an option right now; not while he still had Michelangelo with him. He did allow his horse to slow though, allowing the weary beast of burden to slow its run to a gentle trot and rest its muscles. He wished he could allow it to rest properly; he'd kept the poor beast running at a near breakneck speed for the last several hours. But even though they were out of shredder’s kingdom, that did not mean they were free and clear just yet.

Shifting slightly Leo looked down, noting that the smaller Michelangelo was still clinging nervously to him. After a moment he shifted, looking up to meet Leo’s gaze. He could see the emotions in the smaller turtle’s face; the fear, uncertainty, hope, joy. All of those emotions filtered across Mikey’s face. Doing his best to soothe those feelings Leo pulled the smaller turtle in a little closer. “It’s ok little one, I’m here. I’ve got you.”

Mikey remained silent, instead the smaller turtle looked around nervously at the scenery. He'd never seen this place before. Yes he’d seen the mountain off in the distance before, they were impossible to miss. But….he'd never been in them before. When he'd been younger Karai had always stayed in the palace, and when he'd grown up…..the chance of him being sent here were practically nonexistent. Where were they?

As if Leo could sense his uncertainty he spoke softly. “We’re no longer in Saki’s lands. Now we're in a neighboring kingdom run by a lord named Usagi. He is a friend of mine and an ally to the council. From here we will pass into the heart of the empires and after another day’s ride we'll be in the council's lands.”

Mikey bit his lip, speaking after a few seconds. “Th….then what?”

Leo gently squeezed his hand. “After that the council will wish to speak to you. To confirm what I’ve already reported. After that….we'll work to free you.”

Again Mikey bit his lip. In truth the idea of being free….it filled him with hope. But at the same time…..he swallowed slightly, noting how the iron collar around his neck felt as solid and hard as ever. Even if he was out of Saki’s empire….he was still marked by his status as a slave. That knowledge weighed him down, making his feelings of happiness and joy diminish slightly into a kind of long off wanting. “O….ok"

Leo watched the smaller turtle noting the way his shoulders had slumped slightly. Something was bothering Mikey, that much was clear. Opening his mouth to speak Leo instead jerked slightly at the sight of movement off in the distance. Tensing slightly Leo pulled back on the reins, making the horse come to a stop as off in the distance several forms on horseback appeared. On instinct his free hand left Mikey’s hand, going to his sword hilt. Usagi was a kind ruler, the general population of his empire were certainly more prosperous than Saki’s but that didn't mean the lands were totally bandit free.

But after a few moments he relaxed, the bright white symbol of the lotus blossom sewn into the riders’ flags telling him they were members of Usagi’s military. The riders were drawing closer now. He could see four of them. One of them with katana strapped to his back, probably the leader. Another with a staff, probably second in command. One who wore no obvious weapons but no doubt was concealing throwing knives or some other kind of projectiles. And a man with a bow slung over his shoulder in the very back.

The rider came to a slow halt, leaving a sizable gap between them. After a moment the leader called out to him, his voice echoing through the cold mountain air. “Identify yourself and your charge rider.”

Leo Responded a second later. ““Leonardo Hamato and……” he glanced down at Mikey who had shrunk backwards, no doubt afraid and uncertain of what was happening. “...Michelangelo…..we're on council business.”

The lead rider nodded, “I know. Lord Usagi has sent us to escort you to the palace.”

There was no way to describe the way Mikey tensed at those words. Every muscle in his body seemed to go rigid as the smaller turtle before to shake and tremble. Returning his hand to Michelangelo’s Leo spoke again. “Why?”

The lead rider responded a second later. “His lordship worries Saki may try to prevent you from reaching the council. Our orders are to bring you to the palace so we can give you a steed more suited to your needs and then escort you to the board of ours and the heartlands.”

Leo felt his eyes widen slightly. Master splinter had said he'd talk to Usagi, but he'd never expected this type of aid from the prince. Gently squeezing Michelangelo’s hand Leo clicked his tongue, his horse trotting forward towards the escorts. The group slowly moved into a protective formation around them, as they made their way down the trail. From his spot on the house next to Leo, the leader spoke his eyes scanning Mikey’s huddled and frightened form. “Is this…..the boy?”

Leo nodded the way Mikey’s shaking grew at the mention of him. “Yes. This is Michelangelo.”

For a moment the rider looked at Michelangelo, his fast contorting in anger. A few moments he spoke, his voice dripping with anger. “Damn that Saki! The boy is barely of age. He has no business being a slave to that…..that….monster.”

A general murmur of agreement came from the other riders. Leo nodded in agreement, but made a note to pull Mikey a little closer. The smaller turtle was still shaking, obviously the sudden appearance of the armed escort causing his distress. Leo bit his lip. He wished he could calm Mikey. Wished he could explain to the young turtle that the riders were there to protect him. Speaking softly Leo tried to keep his voice calm and gently. “Mikey….they’re here to help us. They won’t hurt you.”

Mikey didn't respond at first, instead he tilted his head, looking down at the ground for several moments before speaking. “Saki…..used to threaten to sell me to his soldier. Said…...I could be their stress relief.”

Leo felt his heart clench painfully. He'd thought Mikey’s situation couldn't have gotten any worse. But Saki had found a way to threaten the boy with a fate even worse that his fate at the time. Gently squeezing Mikey’s hand Leo tried to comfort the smaller turtle. “These’s aren’t Saki’s men. They’d never do anything like that to you.”

Mikey remained silent for a long time, so long that Leo wondered if he had heard what he'd said. Then with a soft voice, Mikey spoke. “They’re….still….soldiers. It’s what they do. It’s what they like to do.”

Leo felt his heart clench again. This time was different though; partially a result of the pain in Mikey’s voice, but also in response to what the smaller turtle had said. There was more to this, there had to be. A person couldn't just accuse all soldiers of being rapists and deviants without a reason. He wanted to ask questions, so find out why Mikey help soldiers in such low regard, but his attention was pulled away as the front most rider spoke up, calling to someone in the distance. “THE FLOATING LOTUS FOLLOWS THE CURRENT.”

Coming to a stop Leo watched as across from them, on the opposite side of the river they'd come to; a large plank bridge began to lower. Holding his tired steed steady Leo waited, allowing his horse to step onto the bridge only once he was certain it was secure. As they moved forward their escorts spoke. “Lord Usagi is waiting for you in the palace. I’m sure he'd like to speak with you before you set out.”

Leo nodded. He wanted to speak to Usagi too. Following their escorts for a bit longer Leo and Mikey soon came to a stop in front of a large castle like building. Shifting slightly Leo helped Mikey down first, noting how the young turtle’s legs wobbled slightly as he stood on them for the first time in several hours. Following suit watched as a handler quickly rushed towards them, taking his horse away to care for it. Next to him Leo felt Mikey shift nervously. Looking at the younger turtle, Leo spoke. “Are you ok Mikey?”

Mikey nodded slowly. “Y-yes. Just….sore.”

Leo nodded in understanding. “It can take a while to get comfortable riding a horse for so long.”

Mikey remained silent. Instead swiftly moving towards Leo, half hiding behind him. For a split second Leo wondered what was wrong, but a moment later his question was answered as a familiar voice met his ears. “Welcome Leo-san, it’s good to have you in my home.”

Turning Leo nodded, bowing a moment later to the quickly approaching form of Usagi. He'd met the noble rabbit before, a few times they'd lightly sparred and more than once he'd spent the night talking with the man. In truth he liked Usagi, despite being a lord the rabbit was kind and caring; not above doing work and getting his hands dirty. Pausing for a moment Leo looked Usagi up and down, a faint smile spreading across his face as he found Usagi wearing a slightly fancier than usual yukata. The rabbits ears were pulled back, bunched up like a ponytail and there was no mistaking the amulet of the council that hung from his neck. Standing slightly behind Usagi a set of female rabbit stood, one wearing an extravagant kimono while the other wore a much more military style garb.

Rising from the bow Leo spoke. “It’s good to be here, though I wish it was under better circumstances”

Usagi nodded. “As do I. But we cannot decide what fate has in store for us.”

Leo nodded. “True enough.”

Leo watched as Usagi’s gaze shifted, going to Mikey’s half hidden form. “And this is….the child?”

Leo nodded. “Yes.”

Turning to Mikey Leo began to speak. “Mikey, this is lord usa-" but his words ended abruptly as he found Mikey was no longer standing behind him. Leo’s eyes widened as he found Mikey was on the ground, his face practically pressed against the stones they were standing on. There was no mistaking the way Mikey’s shoulders shook and trembled, the fear almost coming of the young turtle in waves. “M-Mikey….”

His voice came out low, uncertain. He'd thought…..he'd hoped that once Mikey was out of Saki’s lands, he might improve. But…..

Behind him Leo could hear Usagi’s advisors muttering to each other. Slowly Leo moved, reaching out to tentatively touch Mikey’s shaking shoulder. He felt his heart clench painfully as Mikey flinch at the contact, the young turtle letting out a gasp of fear. “Mikey…..”

He spoke firmly, he voice no longer shaking, the memory of what Donnie had said again echoing in his ears. “Michelangelo, look at me.”

A moment later Mikey did as he was told, his head leaving the ground before turning upwards to look at him. The look of fear and confusion was almost painful for Leo to see. Clearing hid throat he tried to think of what to say. But behind him Usagi spoke, his voice kind but firm. “While I appreciate your respect child...we do not bow in such a way in this kingdom. I’m not worthy of a bow meant for a god, a small bend at the waist is sufficient to show your respect. Understand?”

For a moment Mikey looked to Leo, further confusion flickering across the young turtle’s face. Leo nodded, Usagi’s answer being better than anything he'd been able to come up with. Slowly Mikey moved, slowly getting to his feet; his waist remaining bent in a still rather low bow. Behind them Usagi again spoke. “You may rise now. We don't wish for you to injure your back.”

Again Leo nodded as Mikey’s gaze turned to him. A moment later Mikey shifted, slowly straightening up and standing tensely. Turning to look at Usagi Leo sent the lord a small thankful smile. Usagi returned the smile silently before speaking. “Come inside. There are a few things I wish to discuss with you before you depart.”

Leo nodded, before turning slightly to slip his hand into Mikey’s for reassurance. He smiles reassuringly, his heart again clenching at the confused and unsure look on Mikey’s face. Slowly they moved up the stairs and into the palace. Once they were inside Usagi spoke. “Do you think you were followed?”

Leo shook his head. “No, but I have no doubt Saki knows we're gone. And it’ll only take him a little while to figure out what our plan is.”

As he spoke he squeezed Mikey’s hand, noting that the small turtle had begun to tremble again. Turning down a corridor Usagi led the way as he spoke. “True enough. Saki is nothing if not intelligent. Rest assured, hell not beat you to the council.”

At Usagi’s words Leo looked at him. As if he knew what Leo was thinking Usagi continued. “I’ve arranged for several….’accidents’ to happen on my roads. Nothing dangerous mind you. A little mud slide here, a broken down card there, even released an entire farms worth of chickens with orders to let them keep escaping until I say otherwise.”

Leo felt a smile grace the sides of his mouth. “That would certainly slow Saki down if he tried to cross these lands.”

Usagi nodded. “Which should give you and the boy plenty of time to get him before the council to testify.”

Leo nodded before speaking. “Thank you...for doing this Usagi. I’m sure…”

But his voice trailed off as the rabbit lord shifted, putting his hand on Leo's shoulder while offering him a warm smile. “Leonardo, thanks are not necessary. You are my friend, and I would do anything I can to help you. ESPECIALLY if it means sticking it and hurting Saki.”

Leo remained silent, again the small smile twitching at his lips, while at the same time a small blush spread through his cheeks. There had always been flirtation between Usagi and him. A subtle flirtation that came almost effortlessly to them. He admired the rabbit lord. Admired how he ruled and kept the peace, how he was not some pampered prince but knew how to use a sword and when to apply such force.

A few times things had happened between them. A gentle touch here, a soft breath there, once they'd kissed and even…….

But a moment later the feeling vanished as Usagi broke the contact. For a moment the rabbit lord stopped, his gaze going to Mikey who nervously shifted from one leg to the other. After a second Usagi spoke. “I have skilled mystics. They could help remove his collar.”

But Leo shook his head. “No. Not yet.”

When Usagi looked confused by his answer Leo continued. “I’m sure your mystics are skilled. But I would trust no one other than Donnie to remove his collar.”

Usagi nodded in understand before his face became a bit more serious. “I’ve heard word from my emissary in the council. She says the council is unsure of how to hear Michelangelo’s testimony.”

Leo frowned. He'd expected that. The council was mired in procedures and ridged rules. “What do they argue about?”

Usagi sighed. “How best to hear the boy's testimony. The abolitionists say it is as valid as anyone’s. They see him as a free man already. Several of them have even reached out to my emissary, asking her pass along offers of citizenship in their kingdoms and the protections they entail.”

At this Leo's eyes widened. With such citizenship Mikey could never be handed back over to Saki. And if Saki sought to force him back it would be considered an act of war. But still Usagi continued. “Others feel his testimony cannot be used because of his position. That as a slave he cannot be trusted to tell the truth because he could have been ordered to say certain things.”

Leo felt his blood boil in anger. He knew that the council had those who looked down on slaves. But…..

As if he knew Leo's thoughts Usagi spoke in a slightly rushed tone. “There is a consensus though; if the council can agree on it then everyone will accept his words.”

Leo’s eyes narrowed. Something about the way Usagi was speaking; it made him fairly certain that he would not like the option. “What is it?”

Usagi sighed, his eyes drifting towards Mikey for a moment before speaking. “If he takes a truth potion so he is forced to tell the truth."


End file.
